


Unerreichbar nah

by 7slash20



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 34,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7slash20/pseuds/7slash20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Jahr 2010 bringt für Lukas, Bastian und Michael Veränderungen; manche schön, manche schmerzhaft. Wie immer... Liebe und Begehren, Drama und Verluste und am Schluß mach ich's ja doch wieder gut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

(Ende Oktober 2010)

„Basti, müssen wir das am Telefon besprechen? Vielleicht… können wir uns nicht… sehen?“

Es war nicht das erste Telefonat dieser Art, das er mit Lukas führte.  
Lukas wollte ihn immer sehen, wenn’s Knatsch gab, weil er wusste, dass Bastian dann weich wurde. Weil er wusste, dass Bastian ihm nicht wehtun konnte, wenn er Lukas sehen würde, wenn Lukas ihn ansah. 

„Ich hab keine Zeit, Lukas, und du auch ned.“ Bastian seufzte. „Ich find des auch ned leicht-“

„Du machstes dir aber leicht.“ Lukas schrie fast. Dann atmete er tief ein und sagte leiser: „Du hättest es mir wenigstens selbst sagen können, nä?“

Bastian seufzte. „Mann, Lukas, was hätt ich denn sagen sollen? Mir reicht das ned mehr, dich bloß alle paar Wochen für’n paar Stunden zu sehen!“

„Ich find das auch nicht-“

„Sag das jetzt nicht, Podolski, du hattest es in der Hand. Du bist abgehauen. Wärst du geblieben-“

„Das ging nicht. Ich hab das nicht mehr ausgehalten! Verdammt, ich wollte spielen. Ich dachte, du verstehst das!“  
Lukas schluckte laut. „Und glaubste, für mich isses klasse, dich nie zu sehen? Aber weißte, wann ich mich so richtig, richtig scheiße gefühlt hab? Als Mario Gomez in Kasachstan rausgerutscht ist, dass er…“ Lukas schnaubte. „…dass er jetzt dein Freund ist. Dass ich’s endlich kapiern soll? Häh? Dass du ihm schon vor Wochen versprochen hast, ihm im Bett versprochen hast, es mir zu sagen, mit mir Schluss zu machen?“

„Ja.“

„Wie? Ja? “

„Ich hab’s ihm versprochen… Mann, Lukas, bei uns ist doch schon länger der Wurm drin…“

„Was?“ Lukas’ Stimme war nur noch ein ersticktes Flüstern. „Warum… warum haste nix gesagt? Ich dachte, wir reden….“

„Reden? Wir reden?“ Bastian lachte kurz hart auf. „Mann, du redest seit Wochen von nix anderem als ‚der FC, der FC, der FC’. Glaubste, dass ich das nicht mehr hören kann? Mann, Lukas, ich hab dir tausendmal gesagt, du sollst hier bleiben, dich durchbeißen, aber du musstest ja wegrennen…“

„Ich bin nicht weggerannt!“ schrie Lukas.

„Wie nennst du denn, was du getan hast? Den nächsten logischen Schritt in deiner Karriere?“, ätzte Bastian.

Lukas keuchte. „Basti, bitte… ich liebe dich. Du kannst doch nicht…“

„Lukka, scheiße, Mann, es tut mir leid, ich hatte echt ne super Zeit mir dir. Ich hab noch nie wen so geliebt wie dich, aber-“

„Aber?“

„Es ist vorbei, Lukka“, sagte Bastian sanft.

„Können wir-“

„Klar bleiben wir Freunde, Poldi, äh, du, ich muss Schluss machen, es hat geklingelt.“

Bastian legte auf, noch bevor Lukas antworten konnte. Er wusste, dass Lukas das nicht gemeint hatte, dass Lukas tatsächlich reden wollte, dass Lukas ihn liebte. 

Aber manchmal war Liebe nicht genug.  
Bastian öffnete die Tür und ließ Mario in die Wohnung.


	2. Chapter 2

I.

Michael legte das Telefon auf den Tisch vor sich und lehnte sich zurück.  
Ein Angebot des 1. FC Köln. Vertrag zur Winterpause bis zum Saisonende, mit Option auf Verlängerung. Vertragsverlängerung nur bei Klassenerhalt. Heißer Abstiegskandidat. Lukas’ Verein.

Michael rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht.

Daniel, sein Trainer, hatte Klartext mit ihm geredet, nachdem er mit Kon gesprochen hatte: Es lag aktuell nur ein Angebot vor, nachdem Michael das von Leicester ausgeschlagen hatte. 

„Michael, ich sag’s dir noch mal: bei Kon stehen sich wegen dir die Vereine nicht die Beine in den Bauch. Nimm das Angebot von den Kölnern, da kannst du nur gewinnen. Spielpraxis in der Bundesliga und wenn du dich gut machst, sieht die Welt im Sommer schon wieder anders aus.“

…da kannst du nur gewinnen. 

Daniel hatte keine Ahnung. Er meinte es gut, das war auch Michael klar, und sportlich hatte er natürlich Recht. Er musste einen neuen Verein finden. Sein Abgang bei Bayern dürfte einfach nicht das Ende sein. Er war gut. Er wusste das. Er musste es nur wieder zeigen können.

Köln.  
Lukas.  
…da kannst du nur gewinnen.  
…oder den Verstand verlieren.

In München war ich kurz davor und war fast erleichtert, als Lukas zurück nach Köln ging. Mir war schlecht vor Schmerz und Sehnsucht auf seiner Abschiedsparty und ich konnte seine Umarmung kaum aushalten, weil die ganze Zeit Bastian neben uns stand und mit seiner eigenen Mischung aus Schmerz und Sehnsucht gerungen hat. 

Lukas.

Sie hatten viel Zeit miteinander auf der Bank verbracht, hatten sich über Floskeln, Fußball-Themen bis hin zu privaten Gesprächen hochgearbeitet. Sehr privaten Gesprächen. Lukas war der erste, dem Michael von seiner Trennung von Gregg erzählt hatte – am Tag nach dem Sieg gegen 1860 im Pokal. 

Was für ein Spiel… mit drei gelb-roten Karten und einem Foulelfmeter in der letzten Minute der Verlängerung, einem einzigen Tor, das die Bayern ins Halbfinale brachte.  
Warum Gregg plötzlich wütend auf Michael gewesen war, konnte er bis heute nicht verstehen, er hatte ja nicht mal gespielt, aber es hat ausgereicht, um sie in einen Streit zu verwickeln, der so hässlich, so verletzend war, dass sie bis heute kein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen hatten. 

Lukas hatte Michael lange angesehen, stumm den Arm um seine Schultern gelegt und gesagt: „Der hat dich gar nicht verdient, Rense.“  
Michael war eigentlich mit den Nerven am Ende wegen Gregg, musste sich trotzdem das Seufzen verbeißen, weil sich Lukas’ Arm so wunderbar anfühlte. Aber dann kam Bastian und weg waren sie. 

Er war tatsächlich erleichtert, als zur neuen Saison nur noch Bastian zum Training kam; Michael hätte nicht gewusst, wie er noch eine Saison im Schatten des strahlenden Glücks hätte aushalten sollen.

Könnte er es aushalten, so nah bei Lukas zu sein und nicht…?  
Michael seufzte und ließ die Hände vom Gesicht rutschen.

 

Er hat die Bilder im Kopf, wie Mario Gomez fast seine Zunge in Bastians Hals gesteckt hatte, auf dem Spielfeld, immer wieder. Hatte sich vorgestellt, wie Lukas sich gefühlt haben musste, der diese Bilder ja sicher auch gesehen hatte. Irgendwann.

Er hat auch die Bilder im Kopf von Lukas, wie er im Müngersdorfer Schlamm saß nach dem 0:4 gegen Gladbach. Den runden Rücken, den gesenkten Kopf, Regen und Dreck, die sich langsam von oben und unten seinen Körper entlang arbeiteten. Kalt, abgekämpft, allein. 

Es hat Michael fast zerrissen, ihn so zu sehen und nichts tun zu können.

Zum Glück hatte Frontzek, ausgerechnet der Trainer des Gegners, das Herz gehabt, ihn da weg zu holen, ihn hochzuziehen und vom Platz zu führen.

Nimm das Angebot von den Kölnern, da kannst du nur gewinnen.  
Lukas. Jeden Tag. Beim Training. Im Spiel. Unter der Dusche…

Er nahm das Handy und tippte die bekannte Nummer.  
„Kon? Ich bin’s… Wann kann ich unterschreiben?“


	3. Chapter 3

Michael war nervös. 2. Januar 2011. Ab heute würde sich sein Leben ändern – so oder so. 

Er hatte seit der Vertragsunterzeichnung alle möglichen Promo-Termine für den FC durchgemacht, hatte zweimal mit Lukas telefoniert. Sie hatten nichts Persönliches gesagt, ein paar Floskeln ausgetauscht, waren seltsam zurückhaltend gewesen, beide, und trotzdem hatte Michael dabei seine Unterlippe so zerbissen, dass sie blutete. 

Sie hatten sich kurz gesehen, am 22. Dezember nach dem verlorenen Pokal-Spiel gegen Duisburg, aber da war Lukas so ausgelaugt, so niedergeschlagen gewesen, dass er Michael nur abwesend angelächelt hatte und dann wortlos an ihm vorbeigegangen war. 

Aber heute, heute begann ein neues Jahr, und für ihn auch so was wie ein neues Leben.

Am Geißbockheim lag Schnee, nur die Rasenfläche war geräumt und wenig einladend grau-grün. Die Mannschaft stand ein bisschen verloren vor dem Eingang rum, alle warteten drauf, dass der Trainer sie abholte und auf den Platz führte. Christian Eichner, auch neu in der Mannschaft, grinste ihn ein bisschen unsicher an; Michael lächelte zurück.

„Frohes neues, nä?“

Michael hatte ihn nicht kommen sehen, hätte seine Stimme aber unter Hunderten erkannt. 

„Lukas!“

Lukas grinste, so offen, so fröhlich, so Lukas, dass Michael ganz warm wurde, trotz der frostigen Temperaturen.

„Mensch, super, dass das geklappt hat. Willkommen beim FC, nä?“

„Danke.“ Michael grinste. „Ich freu mich-“

„Lukas, kannste mal kommen. Wir brauchen dich zum Übersetzen…“, rief Dirk Lottner zu ihnen herüber. Neben Lottner stand Peszko, der dritte Neuzugang der Kölner zur Rückrunde, und sah noch verlorener aus als Michael sich fühlte. 

„Tschuldige“, sagte Lukas mit einem Schulterzucken. „Wir sehn uns ja dann jetzt öfters, nä?“

Er trabte los und Michael hörte ihn auf Polnisch losbabbeln, was Peszko ein erleichtertes Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte.

„Ja“, sagte Michael leise, „hoffe ich.“

Und dann setzten sich alle in Bewegung zum ersten Training des neuen Jahres bei seinem neuen Verein.

 

Abflug ins Trainingslager –am selben Abend-

Reiss dich zusammen, Rense, dachte er, als er Lukas mit einem breiten Grinsen durch die Halle auf sich zukommen sah. Vermassel das hier nicht. 

„Micha!“ Lukas schloss ihn in seine Arme und Michael seufzte leise. Der Lärm in der Abflughalle schluckte das Geräusch, hoffte er.

„Mensch, Lukas!“

Sie lösten sich voneinander.   
Lukas’ Hände blieben auf Michaels Oberarmen liegen und seine blauen Augen musterten Michael amüsiert.

„Scheiße, wer hätte das gedacht, wir in derselben Mannschaft…“, grinste Lukas.

„…und keiner von uns auf der Bank.“

Lukas’ Grinsen verschob sich zu einer säuerlichen Grimasse.

„War ne Scheiß-Zeit“, murmelte er. Doch dann grinste er wieder, dieses typische Poldi-Grinsen, das selbst einen regnerisch-trüben Herbsttag aufhellen konnte und drückte Michaels Arme.  
„Lammer jonn, Jung, der Flieger wartet nicht.“

 

Als sie im Hotel in Belek eintrafen, regnete es. Es war kühl, alles war klatschnass und der Himmel hing so tief, dass Michael glaubte, ihn berühren zu können, wenn er sich mal richtig streckte.

Frank Schäfer fand, es sei Zeit für Neuerungen, deshalb blieb ihr Gepäck in der Hotel-Halle stehen, während sich die Mannschaft im Speisesaal versammelte.

„Also, wir wollen uns in den kommenden Tagen nicht nur mit Training, sondern auch mit teambildenden Maßnahmen beschäftigen…“, begann Schäfer.

Michael sah sich um. 

Lanig, Pezzoni und Ehret machten irgendwelche Gesten hinter Lukas’ Rücken. 

„Wir werden diesmal ne andere Zimmerverteilung haben als sonst“, sagte Schäfer, „wir haben das ausgelost…“

Verhaltenes Murmeln erklang; Michael sah sich im Raum um. Ehret sah Lukas fragend an, der zuckte mit den Schultern.

Lukas…  
Michaels Blick blieb an den breiten Schultern schräg vor ihm hängen. Er hatte Lukas’ Oberkörper schon in München heimlich bewundert, hatte gesehen, wie durch Training und die Ernährungsumstellung aus dem schmalen ein muskulöser Torso geformt worden war. 

Sie hatten viel Zeit miteinander verbracht… nicht nur auf der Bank im Stadion, sondern auch an der Säbener Straße; beim Training hatten sie ein bisschen geflachst beim Warmlaufen, beim Auslaufen, vor allem aber hatten sie viel Zeit zusammen in der Vereins-eigenen Muckibude verbracht. Sie hatten zusammen beim Gewichte-Stemmen geächzt, nebeneinander auf Laufbändern und bei Cardio-Einheiten geschwitzt. Und dann waren sie zusammen duschen gegangen. 

Michael hatte sich schon damals kaum satt sehen können an der leicht gebräunten, glatten Haut, die zusehends über den breiten Schultern und dem gut entwickelten Bizeps spannte. 

Aber Lukas war tabu gewesen. 

Auch wenn es nie jemand laut gesagt hatte… das war nicht nötig gewesen, denn sobald Bastian Schweinsteiger den Raum betreten hatte, war alles um Lukas herum vergessen gewesen und jeder, der es sehen wollte, verstand, dass Lukas vergeben war.

 

Michael schreckte hoch, als er seinen Namen hörte.  
„Hm?“

„…teilt das Zimmer mit Dodo. Lukas, Du kriegst ein Einzelzimmer. Zimmerkarten gibt’s beim Dirk.“

Schäfer zeigte auf Lottner.

Lukas stand auf und zwängte sich an Nova und Clemens vorbei nach vorne.

 

„Michael, Lukas, habt ihr nen Moment?“  
Frank Schäfer winkte sie auf dem Weg in den Speisesaal zu sich. 

Es war der zweite Tag im Trainingslager, das Wetter war immer noch trüb und feucht und sie hatten den Nachmittag im Kraftraum verbracht. 

„Wat gibbet?“, machte Lukas und Michael wunderte sich, wieso Lukas, sobald Frank in seiner Nähe war, diesen extremen rheinischen Einschlag pflegte. Es klang irgendwie nett, aber auch… übertrieben. Nicht nach Lukas, irgendwie.

„Ja, Jungs, also, das ist jetzt n bisschen blöd. Dodo kommt heut Abend“, er wandte sich Michael zu, „der Kapitän, weißte… und naja, der ist total verrotzt… also, um es kurz zu machen, Poldi, würd es dir was ausmachen, wenn der Michael ab heute das zweite Bett bei dir im Zimmer nimmt? Ich mein, du-“

Lukas grinste breit. „Passt schon, ich kenn den ja schließlich am besten hier, nä?“

Frank grinste jetzt auch. „Is das für ich auch okay, Michael?“

Michael sah zwischen den beiden grinsenden Männern hin und her. 

„Klar“, sagte er und hoffte, dass man ihm nicht ansah, wie zerrissen er war. Sein Herz machte aufgeregte kleine Hüpfer, seine Nebenniere flutete seinen Körper mit Adrenalin und sein Magen machte unangenehme Rotationsbewegungen. Ihm war schlecht und seine Handflächen waren feucht.   
„Kein Problem. Ist’s früh genug, wenn ich nach dem Essen umziehe?“

„Sicher“, sagte Frank und schlug Lukas auf die Schulter. „Lammer jon, Jungs. Essen wird sonst kalt.“


	4. Chapter 4

Die Woche im Trainingslager war zum Glück schnell vorbeigegangen; länger hätte Michael die angespannte Stimmung auch nicht mehr ausgehalten. 

Der Trainerstab hatte einen neuen Kapitän bestimmt, Lukas, und die Mannschaft hatte sich einen Mannschaftsrat gewählt. Einer der Spieler, die in den Mannschaftsrat gewählt worden waren, war Michael. 

Allerdings erst im Nachgang; nachdem Mohamad, der Ex-Kapitän, den warum auch immer alle Dodo nannten, in den Mannschaftsrat gewählt worden war, nachdem er begriffen hatte, worum es ging. Nachdem er mitbekommen hatte, dass er nicht mehr der Kapitän war. Dass Mannschaftsrat nur zweite Wahl war. Daraufhin hatte er das Amt zurückgegeben und Michael war nachgerückt.

 

„Ich hab dich gewählt“, sagte Lukas. 

Sie lagen schon im Bett, hatten das Licht gelöscht; es war der letzte Tag des Trainingslagers gewesen, morgen würden sie zurück nach Köln fliegen. 

„Danke“, sagte Michael, der nicht wusste, was er sonst hätte erwidern sollen. 

Sie hatten vor ein paar Stunden das Endspiel des Antalya-Cups im Elfmeterschießen gegen Frankfurt verloren, knapp mit 6:7, aber trotzdem. 

Michael hatte nicht einen Elfmeter gehalten, Clark hatte gleich vorbeigeschossen, Amanatidis nur die Latte getroffen. Alle anderen hatten die Bälle an ihm vorbei in die Maschen gedroschen. Aber irgendwie hatte das die Stimmung der Mannschaft nicht beeinträchtigt; beim Abendessen waren alle gut gelaunt gewesen, alle freuten sich auf daheim. Nix wie weg hier und mal wieder Zeit ohne die Kollegen verbringen. Na klar, es waren nur zwei Trainingsspiele gewesen, nichts wichtiges, mehr zur Sichtung und zur Motivation denn als wirklicher Wettkampf, aber trotzdem…   
Verlieren gehört dazu, versuchte er sich von dem unbestimmten Gefühl, versagt zu haben, abzulenken, sich zu trösten.

Er hörte, wie Lukas seine Decke zurückschlug, hörte, wie er auf nackten Füssen über den Teppich ging, spürte, wie die Matratze neben seinem Körper sich senkte, als Lukas sich setzte.

„Hey, is irgendwas?“, fragte Lukas leise.

„Nee, wieso, was soll denn sein?“

„Du bist so still, ich mein, sobald wir allein sind… hab ich irgendwas Blödes gemacht?“

Michael schnappte nach Luft und setzte sich auf.  
„Was? Wie kommst du denn da drauf?“ 

„Weil du mit den anderen… also, ich mein, ich hab gesehen, dass du mit denen lustig und irgendwie gesprächig bist… und da dachte ich…“

Michael fand Lukas’ Hand beim ersten Versuch. Er fühlte die warme Haut an seiner Handfläche, hörte Lukas’ erstauntes Luftholen, sagte: „Lukas, ich…“

Er dachte an all die Selbstbeherrschung, die er in den letzten Tagen aufgebracht hatte, aufbringen musste, morgens beim Aufwachen, wenn sich die dünne Decke über Lukas’ Morgenlatte wölbte, beim Duschen mit der Mannschaft, wenn er seinen Blick fest auf die gekachelte Wand gerichtet hielt, nicht hinsehen, bloß nicht hinsehen, wenn er hörte, wie das Wasser von Lukas’ Haut abprallte, und abends, wenn er im Dunkeln lag und auf Lukas’ Atem lauschte, auf all die kleinen Geräusche, die Lukas beim Einschlafen machte, die leisen Seufzer, die gemurmelten Worte…

Und dann fand seine andere Hand Lukas’ Nacken. Er streichelte die kurzen Haare, dann zog er Lukas sanft näher. So nah, dass ihre Gesichter nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren, bis er Lukas’ Atem spüren, die Zahnpasta riechen konnte. So nah, dass er die Reflektion seines eigenen Atems fühlte, als er Lukas’ Namen flüsterte. So nah, dass er seine Lippen auf Lukas’ legen konnte. 

Lukas’ Lippen waren weich, viel weicher als Michael erwartet hatte, viel weicher, als Greggs Lippen es gewesen waren.

Er keuchte, spürte, wie Lukas kurz zurückzuckte, dann aber seine Lippen auf Michaels Mund presste.

„Lukas“, murmelte Michael gegen Lukas’ Lippen, leckte dann vorsichtig, fast ein bisschen schüchtern, über Lukas’ Unterlippe, einmal, noch mal… und dann öffnete Lukas die Lippen weit genug, damit Michaels Zunge dazwischen hindurch schlüpfen konnte.

Lukas ächzte leise, dann schob er Michael rückwärts, bis er halb auf, halb neben ihm lag und küsste ihn hungrig. So als sei er schon lange…   
Klar, er ist schon lange nicht mehr geküsst worden, wenn die Gerüchte über Bastian und Mario stimmen…

Michaels Hände wanderten über Lukas’ breite Schultern, über den Rücken bis zum Bund des Slips und dann ohne Zögern unter die weiße Baumwolle. Er umfasste Lukas’ Hintern mit beiden Händen und Gott, was war das für ein Gefühl, Lukas so zu berühren, ihn an sich zu drücken, zu spüren, wie er hart wurde und sich an ihn presste, wie er ungeduldig an Michaels T-Shirt zerrte, Haut auf Haut spüren wollte und ihn küsste, so hart, so tief, dass Michael schwindelig wurde. 

„Lukas, Lukas“, stöhnte er und drehte den Kopf, um Luft zu holen. 

Lukas zerrte erst ihm, dann sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf. 

Michael keuchte, als er Lukas’ muskulösen Oberkörper an seinem fühlte.   
Endlich, endlich…

Lukas zog an seinem Arm, zog Michael auf sich, bedeckte sich mit Michaels halbnacktem Körper, seufzte und stöhnte in Michaels Mund. 

„Zieh dich ganz aus.“ Lukas’ Stimme war tief und rau und Michael schob sich die Boxershorts von den Hüften, zerrte an Lukas’ Slip, bis sie endlich ganz nackt waren, sie stöhnten beide auf, als sich ihre Erektionen berührten. 

Lukas’ Hände packten Michaels Hintern, schoben ihn in einem wilden Rhythmus gegen sein Becken, ließen ihre Ständer aneinander reiben, bis Michael dachte, er könnte es nicht mehr aushalten ohne ohnmächtig zu werden.

„Lukas, bitte…“ Er wusste nicht, um was er bat, vielleicht-

„Sei still“, knurrte Lukas und küsste ihn hart, machte weitersprechen, denken, Luft holen unmöglich.

Und oh Gott, war Michael das gerade egal.   
Es war so geil, es war genau so, wie er es sich immer ausgemalt hatte, Lukas’ großer harter Schwanz an seinem, wie sie sich aneinander rieben war einfach nur-

Er hörte ein Geräusch, direkt neben seinem Ohr fast wie ein Schluchzen, dann „Oh, Basti!“, und Michael spürte die plötzliche Hitze und das Zucken an seinem Bauch und seine eigene Erregung war wie weggeblasen. 

Michael rollte sich vorsichtig von Lukas herunter und wandte das Gesicht ab.  
Scheiße, wie peinlich. Hatte er wirklich gedacht, Lukas könne ihn wollen? Hatte er sich tatsächlich selbst vorgemacht, Lukas sei über Bastian hinweg? 

„Oh Scheiße“, brummte Lukas leise. „Rense, echt, ich… Scheiße.“

„Ist okay.“   
Nichts war okay, aber mehr brachte Michael nicht heraus. Sein Schwanz war schlaff und klebrig von Lukas’ Sperma und noch vor zwei Minuten wäre er deswegen der glücklichste Mensch überhaupt gewesen, wenn Lukas nicht-

„Scheiße, Rense, tut mir echt leid. Ich…“

„Lukas, könntest du… ich mein, es wär leichter für mich, wenn wir diese Diskussion nicht führen würden, während du in meinem Bett liegst.“

Michael spürte, wie die Matratze unter seinem Körper nachgab, als Lukas aufstand. 

„Rense…“

Michael drehte den Kopf; Lukas stand neben seinem Bett und sein Bauch schimmerte feucht in dem spärlichen Licht, das von draußen ins Zimmer fiel, sein Schwanz war noch halbhart.

„Könntest du mich vielleicht nicht Rense nennen, nach… also nachdem…“  
Er sprach nicht weiter. Konnte nicht. Scheiße, war ihm das peinlich. Nur gut, dass sie morgen heim fliegen würden.   
Heim?   
Sie würden nach Köln zurückfliegen und er würde Lukas jeden gottverdammten Tag sehen müssen. Die verdammte Rückrunde hatte noch nicht mal richtig angefangen. 

Er hörte, wie Lukas die Decke zurückschlug und sich hinlegte. Für eine Weile war es still im Zimmer.

„Micha… es… es tut mir leid, ich hätte das nicht-“

„Is okay, Lukas, ich wollte das.“

„Du-“

„Allerdings nicht so. Nicht… also, ich… lass uns einfach nicht mehr drüber sprechen, okay?“

Lukas schnaubte leise in seinem Bett.   
„Es tut mir wirklich leid, Micha“, sagte er irgendwann leise und Michael lauschte lange ins Dunkel, ob Lukas noch etwas sagen würde. Aber alles, was er hörte, waren Lukas’ gleichmäßige, tiefer werdende Atemzüge, die verrieten, dass er eingeschlafen war. 

Michael verschränkte die Arme hinterm Kopf und starrte an die Decke. 

Er stand auf, lange bevor der Weckruf kam, packte leise seine restlichen Sachen und verließ das Zimmer, ohne dass Lukas sich auch nur gerührt hatte.


	5. Chapter 5

18\. Spieltag 16.01.11 1. FC Kaiserslautern-1. FC Köln 1:1 (0:1)

19\. Spieltag 22.01.11 1. FC Köln-SV Werder Bremen 3:0 (2:0)

20\. Spieltag 29.01.11 FC St. Pauli-1. FC Köln 3:0 (2:0)

 

Die Rückrunde hatte gut begonnen: Der FC hatte das erste Spiel gegen Kaiserslautern nicht verloren. Auswärts.   
Dann gewannen sie das erste Heimspiel der Rückrunde gegen Bremen. Die Fans feierten die Mannschaft, die Mannschaft feierte sich selbst und irgendwann zwischen den beiden Spielen hatte sich die Situation zwischen Lukas und Michael normalisiert.

Sie sprachen nicht über Belek, aber Lukas bemühte sich sichtlich um ein gutes Verhältnis. 

Lukas blieb neben dem Mannschaftstraining oft zum Kraft- oder Konditionstraining, sah gerne zu, wenn Michael eine Extra-Torwart-Einheit einlegte. Es war kalt, trotzdem lehnte Lukas hinterm Tor am Zaun. Er flachste mit Bade, dem Torwarttrainer, machte ein paar rüde Kommentare über seine Schusstechnik und fragte schließlich, ob nicht lieber erschießen sollte, damit Michael unter Wettkampfbedingungen trainieren konnte, er könne aber auch wahlweise die alten Herren aus der Chefetage zusammentrommeln, Wolfgang würde sicher auch gern noch mal…

Irgendwann reichte es Bade und er packte Lukas und schob ihn vom Platz. Lukas grinste und winkte Michael über die Schulter zu. 

Michael lachte und sein Atem hing wie eine weiße Wolke in der Luft. Groß genug, um ein Schloss draufzu bauen. Michael schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.  
Lukas…

Manchmal telefonierten sie abends nach dem Training, Lukas lud ihn zum Frühstück ein, Michael revanchierte sich mit einem Abendessen. 

Sie kauften zusammen die letzten Möbel für Michaels Wohnung, was sich zu einem echten Erlebnis ausweitete: Mit Lukas in die Stadt zu gehen, war eine echte Herausforderung. 

Die Leute in Köln erkannten Lukas, sprachen ihn ohne Hemmungen an und Lukas hatte tatsächlich für jeden ein paar nette Worte, eine Autogrammkarte, stellte sich grinsend für Fotos auf. 

Michael stand daneben, grinste und bewunderte still die freundliche Geduld, mit der Lukas die Huldigungen seiner Fans entgegennahm.   
Die Menschen hier liebten ihren Poldi.   
Und wer konnte es ihnen verdenken, dachte Michael lächelnd.

Michael fühlte sich wohl in Lukas’ Nähe. Die dunkle Schwere, die Lukas seit Herbst umgeben hatte, war weg, als hätte der erste laue Frühlingswind sie weggeblasen. Er sprach nie über Bastian und Michael hegte die stille Hoffnung, Belek könnte ein letzter verzweifelter Versuch gewesen sein, an etwas festzuhalten, von dem man wusste, dass es längst verloren war.   
Er hegte die Hoffnung, Lukas könne sich tatsächlich von Bastian gelöst haben, könne wirklich…  
Nicht träumen, ermahnte er sich, abwarten… und da sein. 

Dann kam die Klatsche gegen Pauli. Michael schrie, bis er heiser war. Es half nichts. 3:0. Sang- und klanglos untergegangen. Das letzte Tor war ein strittiger Elfmeter, aber was machte das für einen Unterschied?

Im Bus auf der Rückfahrt nach Köln war es totenstill.   
Lukas saß neben Michael. Ihre Schenkel berührten sich; Michael spürte die Hitze, das leise Zittern der Muskeln, hörte das Wummern der Bässe aus Lukas’ Kopfhörern. 

Michael tat, als starrte er aus dem Fenster; tatsächlich beobachtete er Lukas.   
Sein Gesicht war ganz verschlossen; auch er starrte aus dem Fenster in die norddeutsche Dunkelheit. Nur sein Mund arbeitete: Seine Lippen pressten sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen aufeinander, dann, als müsste er sich bewusst daran erinnern, öffnete er kurz den Mund und legte die Lippen entspannter wieder aufeinander.   
Es dauerte meist nur Sekunden, bevor sich das Schauspiel wiederholte.

Michael legte vorsichtig die Hand auf Lukas’ Oberschenkel. Nun spürte er die Hitze und das Muskelzittern direkt an seiner Haut und am liebsten hätte er Lukas in den Arm genommen und seine Nase in die kurzen Haare gedrückt, hätte sich ganz in Lukas’ Nähe, in seine Wärme, seinen Geruch eingetaucht.  
Lukas zog langsam seinen Kopfhörer von den Ohren; Michael hörte die Musik jetzt lauter. Polnischer Hip-Hop – was sonst?   
Er wollte Lukas anlächeln, spürte allerdings, wie dünn es aussehen musste. Lukas sah ihn an.  
„Scheiße“, flüsterte Lukas. „Verdammte Scheiße.“   
Dann setzte er die Kopfhörer wieder auf und sah hinaus in die Dunkelheit.


	6. Chapter 6

21\. Spieltag 05.02.11 1. FC Köln-FC Bayern München 3:2 (0:2)

 

Michael kam es vor wie einer dieser Träume, bei denen man schon während man noch schläft, weiß, dass es ein Traum ist.

Es konnte nur ein Traum sein, ein Alptraum.   
Das war seine Mannschaft, die sich gerade warmmachte, um gegen ihn zu spielen.  
Nein, es war seine Mannschaft gewesen bis vor einem dreiviertel Jahr. Vergangenheit.  
Er sah den Jungs in Rot beim Aufwärmen zu.

Sie hatten sich nicht verändert. Kein Stück. Fips sah finster wie immer drein, seine Augenbrauen zu einem dunklen Balken zusammengezogen, Gomez gockelte wie eh und je auf dem Platz herum, immer in Bastians unmittelbarer Nähe.  
Apropos Bastian…  
Michaels Augen suchten seinen Kapitän.   
Wo war Lukas?   
Lukas machte sich warm, hielt den Blick gesenkt, schaute konzentriert auf seine Füße oder den Rasen oder den Ball. Nicht zu Bastian. Kein einziger Blick ging Richtung Bayern.

Michaels Herz schlug schneller und nicht, weil er sich aufwärmte.  
Vielleicht…

Hör auf, dachte er, das hier ist wichtig. Wenn wir hier nicht untergehen, kann alles gut werden.   
Ein Unentschieden gegen die Bayern – das wär doch was. Es musste einfach drin sein, gegen Köln spielten die Bayern notorisch unerfolgreich.  
Ein Punkt gegen München wär gut für die Stimmung, die in den letzten Tagen ohnehin erstaunlich gut gewesen war, angesichts der Niederlage gegen St. Pauli. Selbst Lukas und Nova hatten sich irgendwie zusammengerauft, Michael hatte sogar gesehen, dass sie miteinander gesprochen hatten. Sich nicht angebrüllt, nicht angezischt, sondern richtig geredet. 

Die Fans hinter ihm in der Kurve sangen sich warm. Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter auf die wogende rot-weiße Menge und grinste – ja, heute könnte ein schöner Tag werden.

Er sah, wie Lukas auf jemanden in einer dicken Daunenjacke zulief und ihn überschwänglich begrüßte – Franck. Er sah die beiden lachen; Fetzen ihres Gelächters trug der Wind zu Michael hinüber. 

„Rense, Mann!“  
Michael zuckte zusammen; er hatte die beiden Spieler nicht kommen sehen.  
Anatoli und –er schluckte- Bastian.

Sie umarmten sich, aber es war ein seltsames Gefühl: Nicht unangenehm, aber irgendwie auch nicht angenehm.

Anatoli hielt ihn an den Oberarmen fest, sah ihm ins Gesicht und grinste: „Siehst gut aus.“   
Dann drehte er sich zu Bastian und wiederholte: „Sieht gut aus?“  
Bastian lächelte, aber das Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht. Er nickte. 

Michael starrte auf Bastians Mund. Diese Lippen hatten… Schluss! Verdammt, konzentrier dich. 

„Ich glaub, wir müssen zurück“, sagte er lahm und deutete Richtung Kabinengang.  
Bastian sah fast ein bisschen erleichtert aus, als er sich von Michael wegdrehte und Richtung Kabine ging. 

Auf halbem Weg holte ihn Gomez ein; sie gingen die letzten Meter gemeinsam. Gomez schob sich so dicht an Bastians Seite, dass sich ihre Schultern berührten, doch Bastian machte einen halben Schritt seitwärts, brachte Abstand zwischen ihre Körper. 

Michael runzelte die Stirn. Er war nicht sicher, ob er es schade oder erfreulich finden sollte, dass Lukas schon im Kabinengang verschwunden war und Bastians Reaktion auf Gomez’ offensichtliche Annäherung nicht gesehen hatte.

Vielleicht würde Michael es ihm später erzählen. Oder auch nicht.

Als er zur Pause den gleichen Weg wieder ging, wollte Michael vor Frust am liebsten in den Rasen beißen. 0:2. Sang- und klanglos. Sie hatten gespielt wie die Amateure. Da war nichts von Gegenwehr gewesen, nichts von all den schönen Spielzügen, die sie in den letzten Wochen bis zum Erbrechen trainiert hatten, die im Franz-Krämer-Stadion wieder und wieder abgelaufen waren wie bei einem Uhrwerk. Nichts hatte funktioniert. Gar nichts.

Und ausgerechnet Gomez musste das erste Tor an ihm vorbei ins Netz stochern. Hamits Tor zum 0:2 war sensationell geschossen, wirklich ein super Tor.

Michael schüttelte müde den Kopf. Wenn er das schon zugeben konnte, noch während das Spiel lief, dass er ein super tolles Tor eingeschenkt bekommen hatte…  
Scheiße. 

Andi lief neben ihm her, hatte wohl an der Bank auf ihn gewartet. Sie schwiegen, bis sich ihre Wege im Kabinengang trennten. Er spürte Andis Hand kurz, beinahe flüchtig auf seinem Rücken, dann ließ er sich vom Schweigen in der Kölner Kabine verschlingen.

Frank Schäfer war keiner zum Rumbrüllen, so viel war klar.   
Die ersten paar Minuten der Pause, vielleicht drei oder vier, schwieg er, während sie ein bisschen runterkamen, etwas tranken. 

Michael sah auf, sah Lukas an, der mit hängendem Kopf auf der Bank gegenüber saß, sah Eiche und Lanig, sah in Schäfers Gesicht und senkte den Blick wieder. 

„Jungs“, sagte Schäfer schließlich und klang so ruhig dabei, dass alle die Köpfe hoben und ihn ansahen. „Das ist nicht nur das Spiel der Bayern, das ist auch euer Spiel. Das da draußen sind eure Fans, die sind alle wegen euch gekommen… gebt ihnen was für ihr Geld.“ Michael stellte verblüfft fest, dass der Trainer lächelte. „Mehr wollte ich gar nicht sagen. Ich seh euch dann gleich draußen.“

Irgendwas an den paar Sätzen hatte die Mannschaft wachgerüttelt; die Mannschaft kam wie verwandelt aus der Kabine.   
Die Fans haben es gesehen, als die Mannschaften zurück aufs Feld kamen, sie haben sie angefeuert, als wollten sie sie ins Spiel zurück schieben.   
Die Bayern haben es erst gemerkt, als das 2:2 fiel. Als Nova das 3:2 machte, gab es kein Halten mehr – die Fans tobten. Michael hatte den Eindruck, das Beben und Donnern der Tribüne unter den Füßen der schreienden Fans zu spüren, aber vielleicht war es auch nur sein eigenes wild schlagendes Herz.

Nach dem Abpfiff kam Lukas zu Michael gerannt, umarmte ihn, hob ihn hoch, strahlte ihn an.  
„Mann, Micha“, schrie er, „gegen die Bayern! Wahnsinn!“ Er packte Michaels Handgelenk. „Komm, ab in die Kurve…“

Michael sah lachend zu, wie Lukas am Zaun hoch in die Kurve kletterte, wie sein Körper von den Fans umschlossen wurde, wie sie ihn in ihrer Mitte aufnahmen.   
Ein Blick über die Schulter zeigte ihm, dass die Bayern längst in der Gästekabine verschwunden waren. 

Michael warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte; es war toll, hier zu spielen, hier zu gewinnen.   
Und vielleicht würde mit Lukas und ihm ja auch alles gut werden. Vielleicht sogar besser als gut.


	7. Chapter 7

Freundschaftsspiel 09.02.2011 Deutschland-Italien 1:1 (1:0)

 

„Ich hab schon gedacht, du kommst gar ned mehr…“

Bastian lehnte an der Tür zu Lukas’ Zimmer und machte Platz, damit Lukas seine Karte in den Öffnungsmechanismus stecken konnte. 

„Was willst du, Bastian?“

Bastian schob sich hinter Lukas durch die Tür, lehnte sich dann von innen dagegen und betrachtete Lukas lange.

„Hab ich mich bekleckert?“

„Nee…“

„Was ist dann?“

„Warum provozierst du mich so, hm? Weißt doch, wie ich dann bin…“  
Bastians Stimme war leise, einschmeichelnd.

„Ich? Dich provoziert?“ Lukas hob die Augenbrauen.

Bastian summte Erster Fußballclub Köln, stieß sich von der Tür ab und kam langsam auf Lukas zu.

„Bastian…“ Lukas’ Stimme hatte einen deutlich warnenden Unterton. 

Trotzdem kam Bastian, immer noch summend, näher, blieb vor Lukas stehen und legte eine Hand neben Lukas’ Kopf an die Wand.

Lukas hob eine Augenbraue.

„Du machst mich immer noch verrückt, Poldi…“

Lukas’ Atem ging schneller und Bastian grinste.   
Er strich sanft über Lukas’ Wange, über seinen Hals, und ließ dann seine Fingerspitzen über Lukas’ Brust wandern. Lukas blieb stocksteif stehen, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. 

Was immer Lukas sich einredete, was immer er versuchte, anderen weis zu machen, Lukas war weit davon entfernt, über Bastian hinweg zu sein. Weiter weg als der FC Köln vom Double.   
Bastian grinste und seine Hand strich zärtlich über Lukas’ Schritt, massierte seinen halb-harten Schwanz mit dem Handballen. 

„Hm, Lukka“, raunte er, „des lässt dich ned kalt, hm?“

Lukas zog die Zähne über seine Unterlippe, keuchte leise. „Bitte, Basti…“

Bastian schob sich näher an Lukas, rieb sich an Lukas’ Oberschenkel.  
„Sag, dass ich aufhören soll…“

„Basti…“

„Sag, hör auf, Basti…“  
Bastians Finger knöpften Lukas’ Jeans auf und schoben sich in Lukas’ Pants.

„Basti“, seufzte Lukas und drehte den Kopf, um Bastian zu küssen.

Bastian kannte ihn gut; wusste genau, wie er Lukas scharf machen konnte, mit seiner Zunge in Lukas’ Mund, seiner Hand in Lukas’ Hose, mit dem, was er in Lukas’ Mund stöhnte.

„Scheiße, Poldi, du machst mich so geil, fühlst du das?“ Er schob sein Becken vor, rieb seinen Ständer an Lukas’ Hüfte. 

„Basti“, Lukas keuchte, schloss die Augen und ließ den Kopf gegen die Wand sinken. „Was ist mit ‚kein Sex vor dem Spiel’?“

„Als ob uns das in den letzten vier Jahren gestört hätte…“, murmelte Bastian, während er Lukas’ Hals küsste.

„Was is mit Mario? Bescheißt du den genauso wie mich?“

Bastian hörte nicht auf, Lukas zu streicheln, die Lippen an Lukas’ Hals. 

„Das mit Mario is vorbei, Lukka“, er stöhnte kehlig, „scheiße, Lukka, bitte, ich will mit dir schlafen.“

„Basti, ich kann-“

„Schht“, Bastian unterbrach Lukas’ Antwort mit einem tiefen Kuss, flüsterte dann: „Du willst es doch auch. Du weißt, wie gut wir zusammen sind… Lukka…“

„Basti, tu mir nich noch mehr…“

„Es wird gut, Lukka, ich mach’s gut für dich, für uns“, raunte Bastian in Lukas’ Ohr und sah zu, wie Gänsehaut an Lukas’ Hals hinunter kroch.

Lukas ließ seinen Kopf an Bastians Schulter sinken und Bastian vergrub seine Nase in den kurzen Haaren über Lukas’ Ohr. Seine Lippen strichen über Lukas’ Ohrmuschel, während seine Hände schnell und effizient Lukas von seiner Hose, seiner Pants, schließlich seinem T-Shirt befreiten und ihn zum Bett navigierten.

Aus seiner hinteren Hosentasche holte er eine kleine Tube Gleitgel und ein Kondom, legte beides neben Lukas aufs Bett. Noch schneller als Lukas war er selbst nackt und schob seinen Körper halb neben, halb auf Lukas.

Bastian küsste ihn, während seine Finger ihn effizient vorbereiteten, er kannte Lukas’ Körper genau, kannte die Stellen, die ihn verrückt vor Lust machten, kannte die kleinen Signale, die ihm zeigten, wann er endlich in die vertraute, enge Hitze eindringen durfte.

„Ohhh, Lukka“, stöhnte er, als er sich genießerisch langsam in Lukas schob. „Lukka, des is so guat, ahhh.“

Bastian genoss den intimen Kontakt, das Gefühl, Lukas zu besitzen, die Hitze zwischen ihnen, die Geräusche, die Lukas machte, den Anblick von Lukas’ Schwanz, der dunkel und prall mit jedem von Bastians Stößen gegen seinen Bauch wippte.

„Fass dich an“, keuchte Bastian und als Lukas seinen Schwanz umfasste und sich langsam fast quälend langsam streichelte, ließ er sich von der heißen Welle wegtragen. Ein tiefer Stoß, ein letzter, tieferer Stoß und dann hielt er still, ritt die Welle, fühlte, wie Lukas sich um ihn herum zusammenzog, wie seine Beine zuckten, wie Lukas’ Hand stillhielt, wie sein Schwanz tief in Lukas zuckte. Hörte Lukas stöhnen, tief, kehlig, erlöst.  
Oh ja, ohhhh jaaaa.


	8. Chapter 8

25\. Spieltag 04.03.11 Borussia Dortmund-1. FC Köln 1:0 (1:0)

 

„Kannst du mal rangehen?“, rief Lukas aus dem Badezimmer.

Michael nahm Lukas’ Handy, starrte auf das Display, nahm das Gespräch an und sagte: „Hmm… hallo?“

Am anderen Ende zog jemand hörbar die Luft ein.

„Hallo?“, sagte Michael noch mal.

Er legte auf, als Lukas aus dem Bad gehumpelt kam.

„Wer war denn dran?“

„Keine Ahnung… hat aufgelegt“, sagte Michael und hielt Lukas das Handy hin.

„Hm“, sagte Lukas nach einem Blick auf die Nummer. „Kenn ich nich. Vielleicht verwählt oder so.“

Dann legte er den Kopf schief und sagte: „Warum liest n du so n Schund?“

Michael legte den Express vom Vortag offen auf den Tisch, so dass Lukas die Schlagzeile lesen konnte.

RENSING TRÄUMT VOM KARNEVALS-WUNDER

Lukas sah Michael über die Zeitung hinweg ernst an.  
„Karnevals-Wunder?“

Michael spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss, seine Wangen brennen ließ.  
Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und hielt den Blickkontakt.

Lukas legte die Zeitung zur Seite und beugte sich vor. „Micha?“

Seine Stimme war rau, als er antwortete: „Naja, wegen… also… wegen der drei Punkte, die wären doch gut gewesen-“

Lukas’ Hand an seiner heißen Wange unterbrach ihn. Michael lehnte sich kurz in die Berührung und schloss die Augen.

„Du bist immer noch n ganz schlechter Lügner, nä? Warste schon in München…“   
Lukas’ Gesicht war seinem so nahe, dass er den warmen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren konnte. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, starrte er direkt in Lukas’ blaue, unmittelbar vor ihm.

„Also?“ raunte Lukas. „Wovon hast du geträumt?“

„Nicht, Lukas… bitte…“  
Michael schloss die Augen wieder, konnte das Blau, den Blick, die Nähe nicht ertragen.

„Sag’s…“

Michael seufzte tonlos.  
„Ich…“

„Ja?“

„Ich träume davon, dass der Prinz mich küsst…“, flüsterte er.

„Der Karnevalsprinz?“  
Wenn Lukas irgendwie überrascht war, so ließ er es Michael nicht spüren. 

Michael schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sag’s, Micha…“

Er würde es sagen.   
Und Lukas würde lachen, würde ihm auf die Schulter schlagen und sagen: Lass ma, Micha. Und dann würde er ihn bitten zu gehen.

„Sag’s…“

„Du… ich träume davon“, er zögerte, „dass du mich küsst.“

„Aha“, machte Lukas leise. 

Er lachte nicht.  
Der Schlag auf die Schulter blieb aus.  
Lukas sagte nicht, lass ma.

Stattdessen fühlte Michael warme Lippen auf seinen und keuchte überrascht auf.   
Lukas’ Hand fand wieder den Weg an seine Wange, hielt sein Gesicht, hielt sein Herz, während er ihn küsste.

Lukas’ Lippen strichen sanft über seine, fast drucklos, und ließen Michael aufseufzen. Lukas atmete in Michaels Mund, ließ seine Zungenspitze über seine Unterlippe gleiten, flüsterte: „Küss mich auch, Micha.“

Michaels Hand zitterte, als er sie an Lukas’ Gesicht legte. Er fühlte Lukas’ Bartstoppeln und die Wärme seiner Haut, Lukas’ Atem auf seiner Oberlippe und für einen Moment öffnete er die Augen, starrte Lukas an, starrte in seine Augen, Lukas sah ihn an, ganz ruhig, die Pupillen weit und dunkel, die Iris blau wie der Himmel über München im Spätsommer.

Dann fielen Lukas’ Augen zu und er legte den Kopf zur Seite und ließ seine Zunge über Michaels Lippen in seinen Mund gleiten, erforschte ihn zärtlich.

Michael hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als Lukas schließlich seine Lippen von seinen löste und seine Stirn an Michaels legte.

„Micha, das in Belek…“  
Michael wollte ihn unterbrechen, aber Lukas hob die Hand. „Bitte, Micha, bitte, lass es mich sagen. Ich will, dass du verstehst…“

Sie sahen sich an, bis Michael nickte.

„Ich hätt nicht drauf eingehen dürfen. Ich hab echt gedacht, also, vorher… ich hab wirklich gedacht, ich bin über…“, Lukas zögerte, biss sich auf die Unterlippe, fuhr dann rau fort, „Bastian weg.“

„Und jetzt bist du schlauer?“ fragte Michael und sah Lukas lächelnd an.

Lukas lächelte nicht. „Ich habe in Dortmund mit ihm geschlafen.“

Michael fühlte sich, als hätte er einen Tritt in den Magen gekriegt.  
„Oh“, machte er.

„Ja. Ich wollte, dass du das weißt.“

Michael stand auf. Der Stuhl kreischte über den Fliesenboden; das Geräusch ließ beide zusammenfahren.

„Wieso? Warum sagst du mir das? Du bist mir keine Rechenschaft schuldig.“   
Michael hörte den verletzten Ton in seinen Worten, in seiner Stimme; er hätte viel drum gegeben, jetzt, gerade jetzt souveräner zu klingen, einen ‚warum sollte mir das was ausmachen, wenn du mit deinem Ex fickst’-Ton anschlagen zu können, aber er konnte nicht. Er war verletzt. 

Er hatte sich Hoffnungen gemacht, Hoffnungen, die nicht nur eine bessere sportliche Zukunft, sondern auch seine Nähe zu Lukas zum Inhalt gehabt hatten. Weit weg von München und der Vergangenheit.   
Und jetzt? Jetzt stand die Vergangenheit wieder so deutlich vor ihm - zwischen ihm und Lukas - als stünde Bastian Schweinsteiger persönlich in Lukas’ Küche.

Lukas erhob sich ebenfalls, zischte kurz, als er seinen verletzten Knöchel belastete und sah Michael dann in die Augen. 

„Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich mir wünsche, dass ich drüber weg wäre…“   
Lukas fasste nach Michaels Hand.  
„Weil ich offen sein möchte für was Neues.“  
Lukas drückte Michaels Finger.  
„Ich mag dich wirklich, Micha, sehr.“ Er grinste. „Naja, vielleicht ist mögen nicht so ganz das richtige Wort. Und irgendwie… hatte ich schon in München den Eindruck, du magst mich auch…“

„Wobei mögen hier vielleicht das falsche Wort ist“, sagte Michael ernst, musste dann aber grinsen, weil Lukas grinste und weil es wenig gab, das so ansteckend war wie Lukas’ Lachen.


	9. Chapter 9

Achtelfinale Champions League 15.03.11 FC Bayern München- Inter Mailand 2:3 (2:1)

 

Michael stand vor Lukas’ Tür, schwer beladen mit einem SixPack Bier für sich, zwei Tüten Chips und einer 1,5 l Flasche Cola für Lukas.

„Hey, da biste ja“, sagte Lukas und betrachtete ihn grinsend. „Die PS ist schon an und wartet…“

Michaels Grinsen wurde ein bisschen schmaler. Irgendwie hatte er gehofft, die Einladung zum Zocken sei so was wie ein Vorwand, ein Codename für… Knutschen. Vielleicht sogar für mehr.

Lukas hatte ihn nach dem Training gefragt, ob er Lust hätte, vorbeizukommen, quatschen, zocken, alles, nur nicht das Champions League-Spiel der Bayern ansehen.

Michael hätte das Spiel eigentlich ganz gern gesehen, verstand aber schon, warum es für Lukas nicht in das Bild eines perfekten Abends passen wollte: Die Bayern waren bisher mit Riesenschritten durch die Champions League-Runden marschiert, es sah gut aus dieses Jahr.   
Vielleicht dieses Jahr…

Michael dachte an den Abend vor knapp einem Jahr, an Madrid, wie es dagelegen hatte, als der Bus mit ihnen durch die Stadt zum Stadion gefahren war. Alles war in weiches sommerliches Abendlicht getaucht gewesen, so weich, dass Michael gedacht hatte, die Luft würde sich auf der Haut anfühlen wie Seide. Er hatte sich dem Rausch hingegeben, zum letzten Mal, wie er nachträglich feststellen musste, was sollte passieren? Sie waren die Bayern, wer wollte sie stoppen?

Das Ende kam schnell und hart und Bastian hatte geheult, wie Michael noch nie jemanden hatte weinen sehen. So vollständig fassungslos, so am Boden zerstört.

Michael wusste noch, dass er gedacht hatte, wie schön es wäre, wenn Lukas jetzt da wäre, Lukas, der immer noch einen Hauch Humor übrig hatte, in jeder Situation, der immer noch einen schlechten Witz kannte, der sie schief grinsen ließ, Lukas, der alles so viel erträglicher machte, nur, weil er da war.

Er wusste noch, dass er gedacht hatte, Bastian sieht ihn bald in Südtirol, die Tickets für die WM waren gelöst und verteilt, er selbst war leer ausgegangen, war deshalb nicht halb so traurig wie wegen der Tatsache, dass er nicht acht Wochen mit Lukas zusammen sein würde, niemals so mit Lukas zusammen sein würde, solange Bastian da war.

„Träumste?“

Lukas sah ihn an, mit diesem ansteckenden Grinsen, mit diesen blitzenden blauen Augen, die Michael bis in seine Träume verfolgten, die ihn verrückt machten, die er jeden Tag, am liebsten immer sehen wollte.

„Komm rein, drinnen rumstehen kost’ das gleiche wie hier, is aber wärmer, nä.“

Fifa also…

Sie saßen nebeneinander auf Lukas’ riesiger Couch, so nah, dass sich ihre Knie manchmal berührten, vor allem, wenn Lukas es absichtlich tat. Vor jedem Wiederanstoß schubste Lukas Michael sachte mit dem Knie und sagte: „Darfst auch mal n Tor schießen, nä.“

Michael nickte, schluckte und freute sich auf Lukas’ nächsten Treffer.

Er beobachtete Lukas’ Hände, die den Controller hielten, seine schlanken Finger, die die Hebel hin und her schoben, nicht wild, nicht grob, sondern fast zärtlich, dachte daran, dass er irgendwo gelesen hatte, dass Lukas früher manchmal den Ball geküsst hatte, bevor er ihn auf den Elfmeterpunkt legte, um ihn am Torwart vorbei in die Maschen zu jagen. Er glaubte es.  
Stellte sich vor, was diese Finger mit einem Mann, mit ihm tun könnten… vielleicht später…

„11:0“, sagte Lukas schließlich und legte den Controller zur Seite, „was für’n Glück, dass die Bundesliga nicht auf der PS entschieden wird. Sorry, Micha, aber du bist echt ne Fifa-Niete.“

Und dann schubste Lukas Michael mit der Schulter und Michael grinste.

„Gegen Hannover ist mein Kasten jedenfalls sauber geblieben…“

Lukas wurde ernst.

„Sag mal…“, begann er, „du weißt schon, wie toll ich das find, dass du zu uns gekommen bist…“, Lukas leckte sich über die Unterlippe und Michael wünschte sich, er würde ihn noch mal küssen, so wie an Karneval… „können hier nicht das bieten, was du in München hattest, ist ja klar…“

„In München hatte ich zum Schluss nix mehr, Lukas. Ich war arbeitslos.“ Ich hatte nicht mal mehr dich. 

Lukas nickte. „Trotzdem… ich… danke, nä.“

Michael nickte, nahm sich dann Lukas’ Colaglas und trank einen Schluck, schüttelte sich und sagte: „Uah, pappsüß, wie kann man nur…“

„Ich hol dir n Bier“, lachte Lukas und nahm ihm das Glas ab. 

Ihre Finger berührten sich kurz und Michael hätte am liebsten Lukas’ Hand genommen, ihn zu sich herunter gezogen und ihn schmecken lassen, wie süß Cola war.

Doch der Augenblick ging vorbei und Lukas verschwand in der Küche.

Er kam wie versprochen mit einem im Eisfach gut gekühlten Bier zurück und sie spielten noch eine Runde Fifa.

„9:2“, grinste Lukas, „wenn du n bisschen übst… wer weiß, vielleicht wirste doch n ganz brauchbarer Gegner…“

Michael sah auf die Uhr.

„Da Spiel ist aus“, sagte er und Lukas schluckte. „Wolln wir…“

„Nein“, sagte Lukas mit einem fast panischen Unterton in der Stimme, „nein, will ich nicht, lieber noch ne Runde Fifa, ja?“

Michael nickte.   
Klar wollte Lukas nicht sehen, wie Bastian auf Gomez’ Rücken sprang oder ihn umarmte, wie sie miteinander lachten und jubelten, wie Gomez seinen Arm um Bastians Hals schlang und ihre Gesichter so nah zueinander brachte, dass man annehmen musste, er würde ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit küssen. 

Nee, das würde auch Michael nicht sehen wollen. Nicht wegen Gomez oder Bastian - sondern wegen Lukas. Wegen sich selbst. Er wollte nicht noch mal der Lückenbüßer, der Stellvertreter, der falsche Mann sein.

„Können wir nicht einfach was quatschen? Irgendwie isses für n Torwart nicht gut, wenn er so viele Tore kassiert, so mental, weisste?“

Lukas grinste, lehnte sich zurück.

„Thema?“

Michael zuckte mit den Achseln. „Keine Ahnung. Der FC?“

Lukas’ Gesicht verzog sich schmerzlich. 

„Was? Kein gutes Thema?“

Die Antwort kostete Lukas sichtlich Überwindung.   
„Als… als Basti Schluss gemacht hat, hat er gesagt, ich würd über nix anderes reden als über den FC und wie sehr ihn das ankotzt…“

Michael lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück und legte seine Hand auf Lukas’ Schulter.

„Scheiße. Sorry, ich wollt das nicht, also, dass du dran denken musst. Vielleicht sollte ich besser-“ Er sah auf die Uhr. 

„Nee, is schon in Ordnung“, Lukas schniefte leise, „geht schon wieder. Also, was willst du wissen?“

„Wie wär’s mit… alles? Wie bist du zum FC gekommen?“

Und Lukas erzählte.   
Er lachte, strahlte, erzählte von seinem ersten Tor, von der Unterschrift unter seinem ersten Profivertrag, für die er so lange geübt hatte, bis sie „wie die von einem Erwachsenen aussah“.   
Von Siegen und Niederlagen, vom Abstieg, vom Wiederaufstieg, von Hennes und von Bastian. 

Michael sah ihn an, genoss, dass Lukas redete, dass er selbst nichts sagen musste, außer „hm“ und „toll“ und „Wahnsinn“ und dass er sich satt sehen konnte an den blauen Augen, an dem offenen, breiten Lächeln, an der Art, wie Lukas gestikulierte, wenn er erzählte. Wegen ihm konnte Lukas die ganze Nacht vom FC reden oder länger.

Lukas war näher an ihn herangerutscht, hatte seine Hand auf Michaels Oberarm auf der Rückenlehne gelegt und die Beine auf das Sofa gezogen. Michaels Hand lag auf Lukas’ rechtem Knie und Lukas sprach so viel leiser, so viel sanfter, dass Michael am liebsten die Augen geschlossen und sich ganz seinen Träumen hingegeben hätte. 

Träume, in denen Bastian nicht vorkam, nicht mal als Randfigur in einer von Lukas’ FC-Geschichten.   
Träume, in denen Lukas’ Hände sich nicht ausschließlich über Michaels Kleidung bewegten, jedenfalls nicht lange.   
Träume, die normalerweise dazu führten, dass Michael seine Hand in seine Hose schob und sich streichelte, Träume, in denen er Lukas’ Namen flüsterte, seufzte und stöhnte. Träume, an deren Ende er sich wimmernd in seine Hand ergoss. 

„Micha…“

Oh Gott, diese Stimme… sexy, ein bisschen rau, leise und warm.

„Micha, schläfst du?“

Michael öffnete die Augen, schrak zusammen, weil Lukas’ Gesicht so nah bei seinem war, weil es so angenehm dämmrig im Zimmer war, weil Lukas so süßroch, weil er so nah war… so nah und plötzlich schien er gar nicht mehr unerreichbar…

Er öffnete seine Lippen, wollte nichts so sehr wie Lukas’ küssen, jetzt, genau jetzt und Lukas blieb, Lukas sah ihn an, lächelnd, Lukas’ Lippen schimmerten feucht und Michael neigte den Kopf, konnte den Blick nicht von diesen Lippen lösen und Lukas blieb, zog sich nicht zurück.

Michael spürte Lukas’ Atem auf seiner Haut, roch Cola und Lukas.

„Lukas…“, flüsterte er.

„Micha… ich…“

Willy Astor brüllte durch den Raum, als sich ihre Lippen berührten. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Schlag und Lukas zuckte zurück. 

Stern des Südens du wirst niemals untergehn

Lukas sprang vom Sofa, suchte hektisch nach seinem Handy.

weil wir in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten zu einander stehn  
„Mist, wo ist das Ding, wenn man es braucht…“, Lukas riss die Sofakissen hoch, schob die ungeöffneten Chipstüten vom Tisch, stand ratlos im Zimmer und sah sich um.

weil wir in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten zu einander stehn

„Na endlich“, er hatte es gefunden und klappte es auf.   
„Hi…“, sagte er leise.

…so war es und so ist es und so wird es immer sein, ergänzte Michaels Hirn die letzte Zeile.  
Bastian. 

Michael schloss die Augen, legte den Kopf zurück an die Lehne.

„Oh Basti… Scheiße.“   
Lukas’ Stimme war ganz weich und süß und auch wenn er den ganzen Abend nett zu Michael gewesen war, das hier war etwas ganz anders.

Lukas ging aus dem Zimmer, Michael hörte sein Murmeln, als er den Flur hinunterging, hörte, wie es leiser wurde, dann verstummte, als er im Schlafzimmer verschwand. 

Michael rieb sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht, seufzte unterdrückt und griff dann nach der Fernbedienung.  
Was sich an Lukas’ Reaktion schon angedeutet hatte… die Bayern waren im Rückspiel gegen Inter ausgeschieden. Sie hatten zur Pause 2:1 geführt – und waren in der 88. Minute mit 2:3 ausgeschieden.   
Scheiße.

Vielleicht konnte er Andi…   
Michael sah auf die Uhr. Viertel vor drei. Nein, er konnte Andi wohl nicht mehr anrufen.

Er wartete.   
Es wurde drei.   
Michael sah den Zeigern zu.   
10 nach drei.

Er würde heimfahren. 

Michael stemmte sich vom Sofa hoch, suchte seine Schuhe, zog sie an, und ging den Flur hinunter.

Er würde Lukas nur kurz von der Tür aus winken, würde dann heimfahren.

„Basti… ja, ja, natürlich.“ Lukas’ Stimme war ein warmes Raunen und Michael musste sich anstrengen, um ihn zu verstehen. Schlafzimmerstimme, eindeutig. „…doch, ja, ich… ich dich auch, weisste doch.“

Michael schob die Tür sachte ein Stück weiter auf.

„Ich hab nie aufgehört… ach, Basti…“

Natürlich. Schlafzimmerstimme. Liebesschwüre.   
Michael ballte die Fäuste. Er war ein Idiot. Wie hatte er glauben können… 

„Ich liebe dich…“

Michael drehte sich um.   
Er hatte genug gehört. Er nahm seine Jacke vom Haken, öffnete möglichst lautlos die Tür, fragte sich kurz, wieso, fragte sich, ob Lukas es überhaupt mitkriegen würde, selbst, wenn er die Tür knallen würde, schloss die Tür aber dann fast so leise, wie er sie geöffnet hatte.

Die kalte Nachtluft traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Er war wirklich ein unverbesserlicher Idiot, wenn es um Lukas ging.


	10. Chapter 10

27\. Spieltag  
19.03.11 Hamburger SV- 1. FC Köln 6:2 (4:0)

 

Als sie nebeneinander in Hamburg vom Platz gingen –müde, zerschlagen, geschlagen- sagte Lukas leise: „War nicht deine-“

„Wag es bloß nicht“, fuhr Michael ihm dazwischen. „Halt einfach die Klappe, Podolski.“

Und dann legte er einen Schritt zu, um Lukas auf dem Weg in die Kabine hinter sich zu lassen.  
Pah!   
Wenn’s so einfach wäre, etwas –ihn- hinter sich zu lassen.

Michael war ihm die ganze Woche –seit Mittwochmorgen, um genau zu sein- aus dem Weg gegangen, hatte Icke, sobald das Mannschaftstraining abgeschlossen war, um ein paar Extra-Schüsse aufs Tor gebeten, hatte Lukas’ fragende Blicke registriert und ignoriert, hatte aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet, wie Lukas sich schließlich in die Kabine trollte. Jeden Tag.

Musste jedes Mal hart schlucken und sich zwingen, sich auf den Ball zu konzentrieren, obwohl er wusste, dass Lukas sich kaum 100 Meter entfernt gerade auszog, sich aus den schwitzigen Trainingssachen schälte, in den Duschraum ging… 

Michael musste sich auf den Ball konzentrieren, durfte sich nicht den Bilden in seinem Kopf hingeben, durfte sich nicht vorstellen, wie Lukas’ unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl stand, der seine Muskeln entspannen würde, nicht daran, wie das Wasser auf sein Gesicht, seine Schultern, seine Brust prasselte, nicht daran, wie er den Kopf in den Nacken legte und sein Hals so lang, so einladend-

Zweimal hat Michael am Anfang der Woche Ickes Ball mit dem Körper gebremst, beide Male unfreiwillig und schmerzhaft, und nach dem zweiten Mal hat er seine Lektion gelernt. Konzentrier dich auf den Ball! 

Lukas war immer noch tabu, München oder Köln, Liebhaber oder Ex, das spielte keine Rolle: Lukas war ganz nah und vollkommen unerreichbar.

Köln war trotzdem die richtige Entscheidung gewesen – das sagte sich Michael neuerdings jeden Abend vor dem Einschlafen und jeden Morgen beim Rasieren ein Dutzend Mal und öfter, nur, dass manche Teile seines Körpers, namentlich sein Bauch und sein Herz, das weder begreifen noch akzeptieren wollten.

Als sie nach dem Hamburg-Desaster wieder in Köln angekommen waren, war Michael schnurstracks in einen Club gefahren; die Adresse hatte er von einem Münchner Bekannten bekommen, er wusste, was ihn dort erwartete, wusste, was er erwartete. 

Der Typ, den er klargemacht hatte, war in jeder Hinsicht das Gegenteil von Lukas. Er sah aus, als hieße er Jörg oder Torsten, war Anfang 40, Bauchansatz, Vollbart und seine Technik beim Blasen war mehr von Enthusiasmus geprägt als von Finesse. Der Typ war garantiert verheiratet, Lehrer, hatte zuhause ne rundliche Frau, die ihn genau wie ihre gemeinsamen Kinder bemutterte, die seine Unterwäsche bügelte und ihn im Bett Bärchen oder mein Großernannte.   
Michael schüttelte sich bei der Vorstellung.  
Außerdem nervte ihn das Kratzen der Barthaare an seinem Sack… es lenkte ihn ab.

Im Endeffekt hatte es nicht gereicht – Michael hatte es ihnen beiden mit der Hand gemacht, müde, frustriert, aber irgendwie froh, dass seine Torhüterhände für irgendwas zu gebrauchen waren. Der Typ war zuerst gekommen, hatte zur Krönung des Abends auf Michaels Bein und die heruntergelassene Jeans abgespritzt.

Michael hasste es, wenn sie das taten, wenn sie sich nicht mal soweit im Griff hatten, dass sie ihn rechtzeitig warnen konnten… man hatte sich wortlos getrennt, ohne dass Michael gekommen war. 

Das Bedürfnis nach Erlösung war plötzlich dem Bedürfnis gewichen, nach Hause zu fahren und sehr lange und sehr heiß zu duschen. Jörg oder Torsten oder wie er auch geheißen haben mochte, abzuwaschen. 

Also war er nach Hause gefahren, hatte die Jeans mit spitzen Fingern in den Wäschekorb befördert, ausgiebig geduscht und war schließlich in sein Bett gekrochen, todmüde, erschlagen. 

Was hatte ihn nur geritten… so wahllos irgendeinen Typen klarzumachen, noch dazu einen, den er schon auf den ersten Blick so unattraktiv fand, dass es gar nicht klappen konnte.

Den Rest der Nacht hatte Michael zum Grübeln statt zum Schlafen genutzt, hatte wieder und wieder zwischen den Pfosten gestanden, ist die Situationen durchgegangen, hatte das Brüllen der Hamburger Fans im Ohr, in seinem Kopf, es ist so laut gewesen, dass an Schlaf nicht zu denken war. Er hat sich hin- und hergeworfen, nach dem Ball, im Bett, hat alle sechs Tore noch mal eingeschenkt bekommen.

„Es war nicht deine“ Schuld, hatte Lukas ihm sagen wollen, nach dem Spiel, als sie von Platz gegangen waren.  
War es nicht?  
Wessen dann, wenn nicht die des Torhüters?

Nein, natürlich war es keine Schuldfrage, aber im Ergebnis würden jetzt alle wieder nicken, jaja, der Rense, total überschätzt, haben wir immer schon gesagt, haben wir immer schon gewusst und siehste, sechsmal hinter sich gegriffen hatter am Samstag…

Manchmal hat er sich in den letzten Stunden gefragt, ob sie Recht haben, ob er wirklich der richtige Mann für diesen Job ist. Vielleicht gibt es-

Das schrille Geräusch der Türklingel ließ ihn zusammenfahren.  
Er schaute auf die Uhr: 6:23 Uhr.  
Welcher Vollidiot…?  
Es klingelte noch mal.

Er sprang aus dem Bett, schlug sich den kleinen Zeh am Bettpfosten an.  
Scheiße, tut das weh, warte Arschloch, dir zeig ich’s. 

Er hoppelte durch den Flur zur Tür, versuchte irgendwie den schmerzenden Zeh nicht zu belasten und riss die Tür auf. Draußen stand Lukas. 

„Scheiße, was zum-“

Lukas sah aus, wie Michael sich fühlte: übernächtigt, unrasiert, unglücklich.  
Er hielt eine Papiertüte vom Bäcker hoch.

„Haste nen Kaffee? Ich hab Brötchen.“

Michael blieb stocksteif in der offenen Wohnungstür stehen.  
„Wie biste unten reingekommen?“, herrschte er Lukas an.

„Hab deinen freundlichen Sonntagszeitungsjungen getroffen und ihm den Weg hier rauf erspart…“  
Lukas hielt in der anderen Hand eine Zeitung, die BamS, die garantiert nicht für Michael war. 

Das alles: Sonntagmorgen mitten in der Nacht, das verlorene Spiel, Lukas mit den Brötchen, die geklaute Zeitung und vor allem die Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der Lukas vor Michaels Tür aufkreuzte, brachten sein persönliches Fass zum überlaufen.

„Schieb ab“, knurrte er und schlug Lukas die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Es dauerte zwei Atemzüge, dann klopfte es.

„Hau ab, Lukas“, schrie Michael.

Lukas klopfte weiter.

Als Michael seine Schlafzimmertür erreicht hatte, klingelte es. Nur einmal: Dauerton.

Michael wartete.

Lukas klingelte weiter.

Michael humpelte hastig den Flur runter, riss die Tür auf und schrie: „Hast du’s nicht kapiert, du Irrer? Hau ab! Fahr zu deinem Ex nach München oder gleich zur Hölle, aber Hau! Hier! AB!“

Seine Stimme hallte durch das Treppenhaus, schallte von den gekachelten Wänden wider.

Lukas’ Hand lag plötzlich auf Michaels Brust, und schob ihn rückwärts in die Diele. Die Geste duldete weder Widerspruch noch Widerstand und Michael ließ sich an die Wand schieben und sah zu, wie Lukas leise die Eingangstür von innen schloss.

„Kaffee?“, fragte er.

 

„Also“, sagte Lukas, und spülte den letzten Bissen seines Brötchens mit dem letzten Schluck seines Kaffees herunter, „was ist los?“

„Was soll los sein?“, fragte Michael betont ahnungslos. „Nix is los.“

„Seit du Dienstagnacht mein Haus verlassen hast, ohne dich zu verabschieden übrigens, interessante Kinderstube habt ihr da in Bayern… seitdem gehst du mir aus dem Weg, schiebst Extra-Schichten beim Training, bleibst mittags nicht mehr zum Essen am Geißbockheim, fährst ungeduscht nach Hause… nix is los?“

„Nix ist los. Du hast gesagt, du brauchst Zeit zum Nachdenken, bitte, die hattest du. Und ich hab auch nachgedacht, Lukas. Das mit uns… Belek war ein Fehler und Karneval war auch einer… das mit uns kann nicht-“

„Wenn’s wegen Bastian ist“, begann Lukas und seine Stimme klang unsicher.

„Das hat nix mit“, allein seinen Namen von Lukas zu hören, tat weh, aber das war nichts im Vergleich dazu, seinen Namen auszusprechen, stellte er fest, „Bastian zu tun.“ Michael musste schlucken, bevor er fortfahren konnte. „Wir beide passen einfach nicht zueinander. Es war ne blödsinnige Idee. Lass es uns einfach vergessen, okay?“

Die Lüge war so dreist, dass Michael Lukas nicht ansehen konnte, also stand er auf und begann, das schmutzige Geschirr in die Spülmaschine zu räumen.

Lukas sah ihn schweigend an; Michael konnte seinen Blick zwischen den Schulterblättern spüren.

Er warf die leere Brötchentüte in den Müll und machte seinen Spüllappen nass, um den Tisch ab zu wischen.

Lukas’ Finger schlossen sich um sein Handgelenk, so hart, dass seine Knöchel knackten.  
„Sieh mich an und sag mir, dass ich gehen soll“, sagte Lukas leise, aber mit einem deutlichen ‚erzähl mir keinen Scheiß’-Unterton.

Michaels Blick blieb starr auf ihre Hände gerichtet.  
„Lukas, es geht einfach nicht…“

„Sieh mich an und sag mir, dass ich gehen soll, Michael.“

Michael schluckte, hob den Kopf, sah in Lukas’ blaue so blaue Augen und sagte: „Bitte, Lukas, geh…“

Lukas schnappte überrascht nach Luft, ließ dann Michaels Handgelenk los und stand auf. Er hielt den Blickkontakt für ein paar schmerzhafte Augenblicke, dann verließ er wortlos die Wohnung.

Als er die Eingangstür ins Schloss fallen hörte, flüsterte Michael. „…nicht. Bitte geh nicht.“


	11. Chapter 11

Dienstag, 22.3. Anreise der Nationalmannschaft; Hyatt, Mainz

 

Mickey Mouse und Pluto… und Lukas. 

Michael stieß hörbar die Luft aus, während er das Foto betrachtete.   
Wer kauft eigentlich seine Klamotten? Ein 5-Jähriger? 

Was würde wohl Bastian zu Lukas’ T-Shirt sagen? Würde er ihn auslachen? Würde er ihn damit aufziehen?   
Vermutlich würde er es ihm heute Abend ausziehen… würde Lukas küssen, ihm lächelnd das T-Shirt über den Kopf ziehen, „mein Lukka“ murmeln und ihn dann…

Schluss!   
Er musste aufhören, sich so was vorzustellen, musste aufhören, sich damit zu quälen.

Michael ärgerte sich, während er seine Tasche für das nachmittägliche Kraft- und Konditionstraining packte. Über sich selbst, über Lukas, über Bastian, über seine dummen Gedanken, die sich immer wieder in den gleichen Bahnen bewegten. Wie ein Hamster im Rad…

Morgen würde er seinen Vertrag beim FC vorzeitig verlängern, und obwohl er sich sehr freute, freute er sich mehr darüber, dass Lukas weit genug weg war, um ihm nicht freundschaftlich auf die Schulter zu hauen und ihn dann in eine Umarmung zu ziehen.

Klar, er wusste es das mit der Verlängerung schon seit ein paar Tagen, aber irgendwie hatte er es nicht hingekriegt, Lukas davon zu erzählen.  
Wann? Wie auch? 

Lukas, ich weiß, sportlich findest du’s bestimmt super… ich verlängere morgen vorzeitig meinen Vertrag bei euch…  
Lukas, ich dachte, wenn ich noch n Jahr an dir rumgrabe, schaffe ich es bestimmt doch noch, dich davon zu überzeugen, dass wir viel besser zusammenpassen als Basti und du…

Nee, klar…  
Michael schüttelte müde den Kopf. Vielleicht hätte er sich das doch noch mal genau überlegen sollen mit der Verlängerung.

 

Lukas’ begeisterte Stimme schallte ihm aus dem Hörer entgegen, kaum dass er das Gespräch angenommen hatte.  
„Mann, das ist toll, warum haste denn nix gesagt? Seit wann weißte das denn? Mann, Micha!“  
„Och, weisste…“  
„Ich find’s super, Micha, echt…“  
Michael lauschte Lukas’ Begeisterung mit einem Lächeln.  
„Mann, stell dir vor, ich für vorne, du für hinten…“

Michael zuckte zusammen, verzog das Gesicht.   
Genau, er für hinten.   
Lukas hatte das natürlich nicht so gemeint, redete einfach weiter.

Und dann war da eine andere Stimme im Hintergrund; die andere Stimme, die Michael unter Dutzenden erkennen würde.

„Brauchst du noch lang?“, murmelte Bastian direkt an Lukas’ Ohr, an der Hand, die das Handy ans Ohr hielt. 

Und Lukas lachte leise und klang ein bisschen irritiert, „Mann, ey, warte, ich-“ und dann war da ein feuchtes Geräusch, das Geräusch von Lippen, einer Zunge auf Haut und Lukas keuchte unterdrückt, „warte“, und dann klang er plötzlich gar nicht mehr irritiert, sondern erregt, eindeutig erregt und Michael lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken runter und er drückte das Gespräch weg, warf sein Handy aufs Sofa, weit weg, nur weg, wollte das nicht hören, wollte keinen Soundtrack zu den Bildern, die in seinem Kopf abliefen, wollte einfach nur Ruhe.

Die plötzliche Stille tat ihm in den Ohren weh und auf einmal wusste er ganz genau, was er brauchte. Jetzt. Sofort.

 

Der Darkroom war um diese Zeit ziemlich gut besucht und Michael brauchte keine fünf Minuten, um jemanden zu finden, der für ihn tun wollte, was Michael brauchte.

Hinterher lehnte er mit einem schalen Geschmack im Mund und zitternden Beinen an einer Mauer zwei Straßenecken weiter. Passanten sahen ihn schräg an, eine Frau fragte leise: „Brauchen Sie Hilfe?“  
Michael winkte ab; nein, danke, ihm konnte niemand helfen.

Ihm war schlecht, sein Arsch brannte wie Feuer und er schwor sich, es beim nächsten Mal etwas zivilisierter anzugehen.


	12. Chapter 12

EM 2012 Qualifikation: Gruppe A  
26.03.2011 Deutschland-Kasachstan 4:0 (3:0)

 

Er hieß Achim und sah im Halbdunkel des Clubs mit seinen zuckenden bunten Lichtern tatsächlich ein bisschen aus wie Lukas.

Die gleichen honigblonden Haare, kurz geschnitten und über den Ohren und im Nacken rasiert, das gleiche breite Grinsen und ein Selbstbewusstsein, das Lukas’ ebenbürtig war.

Er wohnte irgendwo in der Nähe von Köln und räumte für seinen Lebensunterhalt Regale in einem Supermarkt ein, saß manchmal an der Kasse und träumte davon, irgendwann Marktleiter zu sein.

„Und was machst du so… beruflich?“, schrie er über den dröhnenden Bass hinweg in Michaels rechtes Ohr, berührte dabei wie zufällig mit den Lippen das Ohrläppchen.

Michael starrte Achim schweigend an.

„Okay“, schrie Achim, „Scherz beiseite, ich weiß, wer du bist. Ich wollt nur wissen, ob wir auf dem gleichen Stand sind…“

Michael runzelte die Stirn und zuckte mit den Schultern.   
Achim beugte sich vor und schrie: „Lass uns gehen, okay?“

 

Als er gegen halb sechs morgens auf die Autobahn auffuhr, fragte Michael sich, ob er noch ganz bei Trost war.

Er hatte sich das Spiel angesehen, hatte die stillschweigende Harmonie ausgehalten, die Lukas und Bastian immer noch ausstrahlten, war nach dem Abpfiff in die Stadt gefahren, in einen einschlägig bekannten Club und hatte dort einen Typen klargemacht. 

Einen Typen, der im Halbdunkel nach zwei hastig heruntergestürzten Bieren aussah wie Lukas… und war mit ihm nach Hause gefahren.

Bisschen fummeln, bisschen knutschen, hatte er gedacht, aber dann hatte der Typ plötzlich auf den Knien vor ihm gelegen und hatte Michaels Schwanz gelutscht, dass ihm ganz heiß geworden war, hatte ihn herumgedreht und hatte ihn geleckt und schließlich gefickt.

Und die ganze Zeit hatte Michael an Lukas gedacht, hatte auf die kurzen Haare heruntergesehen, hatte die talentierte Zunge gespürt und gedacht Lukas, oh Gott, ja, Lukas. 

Wenigstens hatte der Typ, wie hatte er noch gleich geheißen?   
Irgendwas mit A… ach egal, er hatte ein Gummi und richtiges Gleitgel benutzt.   
So musste Michael sich wenigstens keine Sorgen um ansteckende Krankheiten oder fremdes Sperma auf seinen Klamotten machen.   
Sorgen machte er sich eigentlich nur um eins: Der Typ hatte gewusst, wer er war… hatte ihn erkannt.


	13. Chapter 13

Michael lief zum Abschluss der Trainingseinheiten immer noch ein paar Runden; es machte die Muskeln locker und den Kopf leer.   
Die Woche war ereignisarm gewesen: Training, persönliche Gratulation von Lukas zur Vertragsverlängerung, zwei Promo-Termine für den Verein, ein Interview, nichts Aufregendes.

Wenn ihm doch nur dieser Kerl nicht immer im Kopf herumgehen würde… Armin oder Arne oder so… der Sex mit ihm war jedenfalls gut gewesen. Michael grinste. Extrem gut.   
Zu blöd, dass sie keine Handynummern ausgetauscht hatten… 

Er schrak zusammen, als etwas jemand seinen Ellenbogen berührte. Lukas lief neben ihm. Das hatte er bisher fast nie getan und schon überhaupt nicht mehr seit Michael ihn vor eineinhalb Wochen aus seiner Wohnung vertrieben hatte.

„Da vorn steht jemand, der hat nur Augen für dich.“ Lukas blinzelte gegen die Frühlingssonne.

„Wo da?“

„Höhe Treppe zum Gebäude, bisschen rechts davor.“  
Michael drehte den Kopf und grinste, als er Achim sah. Hob sachte eine Hand zum Gruß. Möglichst unauffällig.

„Der ist wegen mir hier.“ 

„Oh“, machte Lukas erstaunt. „Woher kennste den denn?“

„Aus nem Club…“, sagte Michael vage.

„Hm, du gehst in Diskos? Ich wusste nicht-“

„Nee, nicht so n Club…“

Lukas starrte ihn einen Moment lang fassungslos an, während er eins und eins zusammenzählte. Michael sah es an seinem Gesichtsausdruck.  
“Du hast ihn in einem Club aufgegabelt und mit nach Hause genommen?”, zischte Lukas. „Biste total verrückt?“

„Um genau zu sein, hat er mich aufgegabelt und wir sind zu ihm gefahren“, sagte Michael möglichst cool und grinste noch mal kurz zu Achim hinüber.

Lukas sah ihn einen Moment lang mit offenem Mund an, dann sagte er: „Du musst tatsächlich völlig irre sein…“ Er sah ebenfalls zu Achim hinüber, der an Michaels Auto lehnte und offensichtlich auf ihn wartete. „…oder unglaublich notgeil.“

Michael packte Lukas hart am Oberarm, hart genug, um blaue Flecken zu hinterlassen und zischte: „Er will mich, Lukas, und im Gegensatz zu anderen Leuten hier gibt es bei ihm keinen Nebenbuhler. Nur mich.“

Lukas riss sich los und rieb über die schmerzende Stelle.  
„Na, dann viel Spaß mit deinem Ersatzmann… Arschloch!“

 

„Du magst ihn oder?“  
Achim rollte sich neben Michael auf die Seite.

„Hm?“  
Michael war noch in der warmen, schwitzigen Trägheit seines Orgasmus’ gefangen; eins musste man Achim lassen, er fickte wie ein Profi.

„Podolski“, erklärte Achim. „Du stehst auf ihn oder?“  
Eigentlich war es keine Frage gewesen und so hielt Michael die Augen und den Mund geschlossen.

„Brauchst nix sagen… ich hab schon öfter in den Spiegel gesehen…“

Michael schnaubte amüsiert. „Eingebildet biste aber gar nicht… außerdem sind seine Augen blau…“

„…und trotzdem biste sofort mit mir hergekommen…“

Da konnte Michael nicht widersprechen; also tat er es nicht.

„Sag mal, wie bist du eigentlich heute zum Geißbockheim gekommen? Ich denk, dein Auto is in der Werkstatt…?“

„Jep, isses“, sagte Achim. „N Kumpel hat mich mit nach Köln reingenommen…“

„N Kumpel? Was haste dem erzählt, was du am Geißbockheim willst?“

„Kein Sorge, Mann, ich hab gar nichts gesagt. Und nächste Woche gibt’s neuen Lohn und dann hol ich meinen Wagen zurück“, sagte Achim in einer seltsamen Mischung aus kleinlaut und trotzig.

„So teuer?“

„So pleite. REWE zahlt nicht gerade fürstlich…“

Obwohl in seinem Kopf eine kleine Alarmglocke zu läuten begann, hörte Michael sich sagen: „Sag mir, was es macht, dann übernehm ich die Rechnung…“

Achim drückte einen feuchten Kuss auf Michaels Wange und raunte: „Brauchste dich aber nich verpflichtet zu fühlen… aber danke, nä?“

Dann küsste er einen langsamen Pfad an Michaels Körper herunter bis zu seinem Schwanz. Michael ließ seine Augen wieder zufallen und legte eine Hand auf Achims Hinterkopf.  
Scheiße ja, blasen konnte er fast so gut wie ficken…


	14. Chapter 14

„War alles in Ordnung?“

Die blonde Bedienung strahlte Michael an und würdigte Achim nur eines kurzen Blickes, mit dem sie feststellte, dass er niemand war.

„Danke, geht dann alles zusammen.“

Achim wartete, bis die Kellnerin außer Hörweite war und sagte betont ruhig: 

„Ich kann mein Essen selbst bezahlen.“

„Weiß ich“, antwortete Michael, „aber mir macht’s nix.“

Die Kellnerin trat wieder an ihren Tisch.  
„Macht 32,60.“

Michael gab ihr zwei Zwanziger und sagte: „Stimmt so.“

„Danke, Herr Rensing, einen schönen Tag noch.“

Achim schwieg, bis sie auf dem Parkplatz neben seinem verbeulten Fiesta standen.

„Ist was? Du bist so still…“

„Üppiges Trinkgeld…“

„Na und? Die verdienen hier nicht so gut und ich kann’s mir leisten.“

„Ich will nicht, dass du für mich bezahlst.“

„Wieso? Mir macht’s echt nichts-“

„Aber mir. Ich bin keine kleine Schlampe, die für n Essen in Naturalien zurückzahlt.“

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Achim einen dunklen Ford auf den Parkplatz rollen und wusste ohne hinzusehen, dass es Podolskis Wagen war – Michaels Gesichtsausdruck, diese Mischung aus Sehnsucht und mühsamer Beherrschung sagte mehr als genug. Sagte alles.

Michaels Blick glitt zurück zu Achim.

„Ich würd den Mund nicht so voll nehmen, wenn ich du wär.“

Achim zog hörbar die Luft ein.  
„Was soll das heißen?“, zischte er. 

„Wem der Schuh passt…“

Achim keuchte leise. „Du verdammtes Arschloch.“

Michael zuckte die Achseln, ließ Achim stehen und wandte sich Podolski zu, der mit federnden Schritten über den Parkplatz kam.

Achim glitt hinter das Steuer seines Wagens und starrte den beiden hinterher, wie sie zusammen zurück zum Geißbockheim gingen.

Wie Michael seine Augen nicht mehr von Podolski nahm, wie er über etwas lachte, was der sagte, wie ihre Arme sich beim Gehen berührten…  
Achim schluckte.

Er wünschte, er wäre nach dem Spiel nicht in die Stadt gefahren, wünschte, er hätte Michael nicht angesprochen, wünschte, Michael hätte ihn abblitzen lassen, wäre nicht mit ihm nach Hause gefahren, wünschte, sie hätten nicht…

Achim schüttelte den Kopf. Alles Quatsch. Eigentlich wünschte er sich nur eins. Er wünschte, Michael würde ihn so ansehen wie Podolski.  
Eigentlich wollte er nur, dass Michael ihn nicht ansah wie einen billigen Ersatz.


	15. Chapter 15

Michael kam sich irgendwie blöd vor: Er schob einen Einkaufswagen vor sich her, packte mehr oder weniger wahllos Sachen hinein, obwohl er eigentlich gar nichts brauchte. Er ging die Gänge des Supermarkts entlang, einen nach dem anderen, systematisch, und mit jedem Gang, den er leer vorfand, wurde er enttäuschter.  
Vielleicht hatte Achim einen freien Tag? Urlaub?

Michael verzog das Gesicht und stellte sich an der Kasse an. Wenigstens war nicht so viel los: Ganz vorne stand eine Oma, die in ihrem Portemonnaie nach passendem Kleingeld suchte, ein Typ, der sich mit einer Tüte Chips und einem Sixpack Büchsenbier einen schönen Abend machen würde und eine Mutter mit einem quengelnden Kleinkind.

Michael schielte immer wieder nach hinten in den Laden, aber von Achim war nichts zu sehen.

Als er endlich dran war, räumte er seine Sachen auf das Band,.   
Was um Himmels Willen hatte er denn da für ein Zeug zusammengesucht?   
Er schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst.

„Red Bull? Dürfen Sportler so was überhaupt trinken?“

Michael riss den Kopf hoch und starrte in Achims Gesicht.

Achim lächelte irgendwie spöttisch, fand Michael.

„Ist nicht für mich“, sagte er und ärgerte sich im gleichen Moment über sich. Warum rechtfertigte er sich?

„So, du erwartest Besuch?“  
Achims Stimme war weich und jagte Michael einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Vielleicht…“, antwortete er vage.

„Du weißt nicht, ob du Besuch erwartest?“  
Achims Augenbrauen hoben sich in gespieltem Erstaunen. 

Mann, der flirtete tatsächlich mit ihm…

Michael warf einen Blick über die Schulter – da war niemand – und beugte sich zu Achim hinunter, roch den leichten Schweißgeruch, ließ seinen Blick über das rot-weiß-kleinkarierte Hemd, den Ansatz der roten Schürze über dem flachen Bauch, das Namensschildchen „Herr Fritz“ gleiten und raunte: „Ich hab ihn noch nicht gefragt…“

„…nicht gefragt…?“, hauchte Achim.

Was für unglaublich grüne Augen er hat, dachte Michael, fast wie Rasen bei Flutlicht.

„…ob er kommen will…“

Sie starrten sich an.

Achims Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und Michael erinnerte sich lebhaft daran, wie sie auf seiner Haut, um seinen Schwanz ausgesehen hatten, wie sie sich angefühlt hatten.

„Wann…“, Achim räusperte sich, „wann fragst du ihn denn?“

„Wann hast du hier frei?“

Michael wurde warm, während er weiter auf den feuchten Teil von Achims Unterlippe starrte. Er stellte sich vor, wie es sich anfühlen würde, seine Zungenspitze darüber gleiten zu lassen… darüber zu lecken…

„Wann?“, wiederholte er rau.

„In zwanzig Minuten.“ Achim atmete schwer.

„Ich warte im Auto.“

Achim nickte und schloss langsam den Mund. „18,65“, sagte er dann. „Tüte?“

„Hab ich dabei“, grinste Michael und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Na, das konnte ja ein interessanter Abend werden…

 

Michael hätte sich am liebsten schon im Flur von Achims Wohnung die Hose heruntergerissen und sich nageln lassen; schnell und hart, er brauchte das einfach manchmal; er dachte dabei an Lukas und wünschte sich, Lukas hätte ihn in Belek richtig genommen.

Aber Achim wollte nicht schnell und hart.

Achim wollte langsam und lange und er wusste obendrein genau, wie er es bekam.

Er zog Michael langsam aus, reizte ihn mit Fingernägeln und Zähnen, liebkoste ihn mit Lippen und Zunge und schob ihn in seine fast unanständig große Dusche, um ihn einzuseifen.  
Schultern, Arme, Beine und zuletzt endlich seinen Schwanz.   
Michael schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an die Wand. Als seine heiße Haut die kalten Fliesen berührte, keuchte er leise auf.

Stöhnte gleich darauf, als Achim vor ihm auf die Knie ging, ihn unerträglich geil machte.

Scheiße, der Typ war echt gut bei dem, was er tat…

…und kannte alle Tricks, Michaels Höhepunkt immer wieder hinauszuzögern. Sein Ständer schmerzte inzwischen fast, so hart war er.

Achim saugte –viel zu sanft- an Michaels Spitze, während er mit den Händen seinen Sack verwöhnte, ihn in die Länge zog, die Hoden darin rollte. Und endlich endlich fuhren seine Finger über Michaels Damm und streichelten zart seine Rosette.

„Wie eine Blume“, murmelte Achim, nachdem er Michaels Schwanz mit einem letzten sanften Lutschen aus dem Mund hatte schlüpfen lassen und die ultra-empfindliche Eichel über seinen Bartschatten reiben ließ.   
„Willst du dich für mich öffnen, kleine Blume?“

Und bevor Michael die derbe Antwort geben konnte, die ihm auf der Zunge lag, schob Achim zwei Finger in ihn.

Der Schmerz war kurz und intensiv und Michael genoss ihn, stöhnte kehlig und senkte sich tiefer auf Achims Finger, versuchte, den Winkel zu verändern, wollte, dass Achim seine Prostata rieb – jetzt. Sofort.

„Oh ja, genau da“, stöhnte er, „oh Scheiße, ja.“

„Schau mich an“, Achims Stimme war heiser vor Geilheit, „schau zu, wie du kommst.“

Und Michael tat es: Er sah an seinem Körper hinunter, sah, wie das warme Wasser über Achims vor ihm knienden Körper rann, wie Achims Hand ihn wichste, so selbstbewusst und im genau richtigen Takt zu Michaels rasendem Herzen; er fühlte, wie Achims Finger ihn von innen massierten und dann sah er, wie sein Schwanz explodierte, wie sein Sperma in drei vier fünf kräftigen Schüben weggeschleudert wurde und auf Achims Brust landete, wie es von der Haut gespült wurde…

Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte laut, hörte, wie sein Stöhnen von den Kacheln zurückgeworfen wurde, fühlte, wie Achims Finger ihm entschlüpften und wie er mit warmem Wasser abgespült wurde.

Michael öffnete träge ein Auge, sah zu, wie Achim ihn mit der gleichen Sorgfalt wusch, mit der er ihn befriedigt hatte, sah auf Achims Schwanz hinunter, so hart, so dunkel, und sagte matt: „Und du?“

„Gleich, Micha, gleich.“

Michael ließ das Auge wieder zufallen, lehnte den Kopf an die Fliesen, ließ sich abtrocknen und aus dem Bad führen.

 

Im Wohnzimmer streiften Achims Lippen kurz über Michaels, dann ließ er sich auf dem Sofa nieder, griff nach der Tube Gleitgel und verteilte eine großzügige Menge davon zwischen seinen Handflächen. Stellte die nackten Füße auf dem Rand des niedrigen Tisches auf. Streichelte seinen Schwanz und seine Eier, während er Michael ansah.

„Magst du mir zusehen?“ Achim seufzte leise. „Hm? Soll ich’s mir selbst machen, während du mir dabei zusiehst… oder…?“

„Oder?“, krächzte Michael; er spürte, wie sein Mund trocken und sein Schwanz hart wurde – schon wieder.

„Oder willst du mich reiten?“

Michael schluckte trocken und sah auf Achims Hände, die sich zärtlich –abwartend- mit seinem Schwanz und seinen Eiern beschäftigten, sah zuletzt in Achims Gesicht.

Achim lächelte einladend. „Hm, Michael?“

Michael griff nach seiner Hose und holte ein Kondom aus der Hosentasche, gab in das Reservoir ein paar Tropfen Gleitgel und rollte es dann langsam über Achims harten Schwanz.

Sie sahen sich an; Achim strahlte, seine Augen, jetzt so viel dunkler als vorhin an der Kasse, jetzt fast smaragdgrün, funkelten. 

Achim biss sich auf die Lippe und strich mit dem Handrücken über Michaels Wange, seufzte.

„Oh ja“, murmelte er, als Michael sich selbst vorbereitete, „komm, reite mich.“

Michael kletterte über Achims Schoss, die Knie neben seinen Schenkeln und rieb seine Eichel an Achims Lippen.

Er hatte das noch nie gemacht, sich selbst mit einem fremden Schwanz gefickt, aber allein die Vorstellung, selbst zu bestimmen, wie schnell und wie tief Achim in ihn eindringen würde, ließ das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen.

Achim seufzte und leckte die ersten Tropfen neuer Lust von Michaels Spitze.  
„Komm, setz dich auf mich“, flüsterte er.

Michael spreizte die Beine so weit, bis er Achims Ständer spüren konnte, der sich hart gegen seinen Eingang drückte. Dann atmete er tief ein, sah in Achims Augen und schob sich über seinen Schwanz nach unten. 

Sie stöhnten beide auf – guter Gott, war das geil- und Michael ließ sich von der Schwerkraft tiefer ziehen, bis er Achims Schenkel an seinen Backen fühlte.

„Scheiße, ist das geil“, ächzte Achim, das Gesicht schweißüberströmt, „du bist so ahh verdammt heiß und hmmm eng…“

Er schob sein Becken nach oben und seine Augen rollten nach hinten.

„Micha, bitte… oh bitte… beweg dich.“

Michael konnte seinen Blick nicht losreißen von Achims lustvollem Gesicht, davon, wie er sich auf die Unterlippe biss, wie er den Kopf hin und her warf als Michael - beide Hände gegen Achims schweißnasse Brust gestemmt- begann, ihn zu reiten.

Es war unglaublich, Achim so tief, so wahnsinnig tief in sich zu spüren, ihn fast aus sich heraus gleiten zu lassen, um ihn dann mit einer einzigen Bewegung ganz tief in sich zu stoßen.

Achim stöhnte laut seinen Namen, stöhnte: „Micha, oh Gott, Michaaa“ und Michael zog sich um ihn zusammen, stellte sich vor, sein Körper wäre eine Faust, die sich um Achims Schwanz schloss, eine große, kräftige Faust.

„Michaaa, jaaa, jetzt!“  
Achim schrie fast, bäumte sich unter Michael auf und Michael presste sich an ihn, presste ihn so tief in sich, dass er Sterne sah vor Anspannung und spürte, wie Achim kam. Presste seine Lippen auf Achims weitgeöffneten Mund, verschluckte sein heiseres Stöhnen, als er sich auf Achims Bauch ergoss.

 

„Du sagst beim Sex nie meinen Namen“, sagte Achim, als sie wieder zu Atem gekommen waren und immer noch klebrig von Sperma und Gleitgel und Schweiß aufeinander auf dem Sofa hockten.

Seine Hand fuhr zärtlich durch Michaels Haare und Michael fragte sich abwesend, ob Gleitgel ähnliche Styling-Möglichkeiten bot wie Haargel.

„Glaubst du, ich weiß nicht, wie du heißt?“, fragte er mit leisem Spott.

„Doch“, sagte Achim leise. „Aber wenn du nicht meinen Namen stöhnst… dann bitte auch keinen anderen, ja?“

Michael zögerte nur kurz, bevor er, ohne Achim anzusehen, von seinem Schoß kletterte.   
Er verzichtete darauf, sich zu waschen, zog sich einfach nur an und fuhr nach Hause.

Ohne sich zu verabschieden.

 

Den Briefumschlag, der beim FC in seinem Postfach gelegen hatte, warf er auf den Küchentisch.   
Was immer es war, es hatte Zeit bis morgen.


	16. Chapter 16

„Was soll das?“

Achim sah nach rechts, wo die Stimme herkam, sah in Michaels wütendes Gesicht und den Briefumschlag mit seiner eigenen Handschrift. Sah, wie der Umschlag in Michaels Hand zitterte.

Dann wandte er sich wieder dem Regal vor ihm zu, räumte die letzten zwei Dosen Gemüsemais Extra von der Palette ein.

„Was das soll hab ich gefragt.“

Achim warf die leere Pappe ohne hinzusehen hinter sich in den bereitgestellten Einkaufswagen und begann, die Palette mit französischen Champignons, ganze Köpfe, I. Wahl, auszupacken.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, ich will dein Geld nicht“, sagte er ruhig, während er das erste Glas nahm.

Michael packte ihn am Arm, seine Finger pressten sich schmerzhaft in Achims Muskel, trafen irgendeinen verborgenen Mechanismus, den Nerv, der Achims Hand öffnete und seinen Fingern das Glas Pilze entgleiten ließ.

Sie starrten sich an, Achim hörte wie aus großer Ferne, wie das Glas auf dem gefliesten Boden zerschellte, konnte seinen Blick kaum von Michaels Augen abwenden –so funkensprühend zornig, so sexy- um zuzusehen, wie die kleinen bräunlichen Halbkugeln zwischen ihren Füssen umher sprangen und verstreut um sie herum liegenblieben. 

Er sah Michaels geöffnete Lippen, fühlte den stoßweisen Atem auf seinem Gesicht, als er keuchte: „Du nimmst das zurück.“

Achim blickte nach rechts und links, stellte fest, dass sich außer ihnen niemand im Gemüsekonserven-Gang aufhielt, beugte sich vor und küsste Michael kurz auf den immer noch geöffneten Mund.

Michaels Hand schloss sich fester um Achims Oberarm, nur einen Augenblick lang, dann war sie weg.

Achim stellte die Palette mit den Pilzgläsern auf den Boden, wobei er darauf achtete, sie nicht in die Scherben und die Pfütze zu stellen, richtete sich auf und sagte: „Kaufste dir was Schönes, nä.“

Dann ging er los, um Kehrblech, Besen und Lappen zu holen. Als er wiederkam, um die Sauerei zu beseitigen, war Michael verschwunden und zwischen den Gläsern mit den Champignons steckte der Briefumschlag mit seiner Handschrift.

Er grinste, steckte den Umschlag ein und murmelte: „Auf Wiedersehen, Herr Rensing, war mir ein Vergnügen.“


	17. Chapter 17

Ein ganzes Wochenende frei… so was hatte Michael seit langem nicht mehr erlebt. Nach dem Freitagstraining am Geißbockheim hatten alle anderen sofort weggewollt, das frühlingshafte Wetter und die Freizeit nutzen.

Eiche hatte seine gepackte Reisetasche schon im Auto – „Ab nach Hause, Sonntag ist Wahl“, und Martin wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen.   
Aha, dachte Michael, Dauer-Vögeln mit der blonden Flamme, die er seit kurz vor Weihnachten mit sich rumschleppte.

Der einzige, der nichts vorhatte, war Michael.

Und spätestens am Samstagnachmittag –er hatte lange geschlafen, wirres Zeug von einem rosafarbenen Bumerang geträumt und ausgiebig in einem Cafe in der Innenstadt gefrühstückt- war ihm klar, dass er nicht nur nichts vorhatte, sondern mit der freien Zeit und sich auch absolut nichts anfangen konnte.

Er sah sich im Internet die Bilder vom Training der Nationalmannschaft an, sah ein Bild, auf dem Bastian und Lukas weit auseinander standen, dachte gut, das ist gut.

Sah ein anderes Bild, auf dem sie nebeneinander herliefen und Lukas hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und lachte Bastian an, glücklich, zufrieden, zum Kotzen.  
Klar, biste drüber weg, sieht man… Wichser, ätzte Michael den Bildschirm an und klappte dann den Laptop heftiger als notwendig zu.

Scheiß doch drauf… auf das Spiel gegen Kasachstan, auf drei weitere sichere Punkte, auf Lukas. Wen interessierte das alles? Wer brauchte Lukas?

Er stand vor dem Spiegel im Bad, starrte in sein unrasiertes Gesicht im unbarmherzigen Neonlicht und sagte: „Du. Du Idiot brauchst Lukas.“

Michael sah sich eine Weile im Spiegel an.   
Vielleicht brauchte er doch etwas anderes. Das Spiel brauchte er jedenfalls nicht. Er würde sich auch so einen schönen Abend machen. 

Er pfiff leise vor sich hin, als er sich ein paar passende Klamotten aus dem Kleiderschrank holte. Er würde sich den Abend nicht verderben lassen, weder von einer Mannschaft, in der er nicht spielte, noch von einem Mann, der ihn nicht wollte.

 

Er sah Achim sofort, als er in den Club kam; er stand an der Bar neben einem älteren Typen, vielleicht Mitte Ende Vierzig, der ihn unverhohlen gierig ansah.  
Achim lachte über etwas, und der Mann streckte die Hand aus und fasste nach Achims Oberarm, ließ die Fingerspitzen unter den T-Shirt-Ärmel fahren.

Michael biss die Zähne aufeinander. Sah weg, sah wieder hin. Der Mann stand jetzt dichter bei Achim, seine Hand lag immer noch auf Achims Arm, sein Mund war nahe an Achims Gesicht. 

Michael spürte, wie eine Welle heißen Blutes, gemischt mit Adrenalin und Testosteron durch seinen Körper lief.

Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und machte einen Schritt auf die beiden zu. 

Achim hob den Kopf, sah Michael direkt an, als hätte ihn die Bewegung auf ihn aufmerksam gemacht und lächelte.

Dann hob er die Hand, um den anderen Mann sanft von sich zu schieben.

Die Musik wechselte und die meisten Männer von der Tanzfläche strömten an die Theke auf der Suche nach flüssiger Abkühlung und weiterer Enthemmung. 

Allein der Geruch nach Schweiß und Testosteron, der ihn plötzlich umgab, verschaffte Michael einen Ständer. 

Seine Jeans war eng, so eng, dass trotz der schummrigen Beleuchtung auch Achim die Beule nicht verborgen geblieben war, falls sein breites Grinsen irgendein Indiz war. Oder das amüsierte Zucken seiner rechten Augenbraue. Oder der starre Blick auf seinen Schritt.

„Michael“, sagte er schließlich grinsend, „wie schön, dich zu sehen.“  
Er sah auf seine Armbanduhr und hob erstaunt beide Augenbrauen. „Und so früh…“

Michael starrte Achim an. Wie konnte der kleine Wichser so offen unverschämt sein?

Achim sah den älteren Mann auffordernd an.  
„Gerd“, sagte der und Achim sagte: „Gerd, darf ich dir Michael vorstellen? Michael, das ist Gerd.“

Gerd sah Michael an; taxierend war wohl das treffendste Wort für seinen Blick. Dann wandte er sich wieder Achim zu, hob die Hand, um sie an Achims Arm zu legen. 

Michael packte Gerds Handgelenk und sagte ohne Achim anzusehen: „Kann ich dich mal sprechen? Allein?“

„Wenn du Ärger willst, Bursche…“, begann Gerd, doch Michael unterbrach ihn. 

„…nicht mit dir, Freundchen. Geh und spiel mit Leuten deiner Altersklasse…“

Er ließ Gerds Handgelenk los und fasste stattdessen Achim am Arm.  
„Kommst du mal mit raus? Bitte.“

Gerd wollte dazwischen gehen, doch Achim hob die Hand.  
„Ist okay, Gerd, echt. Man sieht sich.“

Er schüttelte Michaels Hand ab und ging vor ihm her Richtung Ausgang.

 

„Was sollte das mit dem Geld?“, zischte Michael, als sie in einer ruhigen Seitenstraße angekommen waren. „Und was bitte war das da drinnen?“

„Das Geld gehört dir“, sagte Achim in einem Tonfall, wie man mit einem zurückgebliebenen Kind sprach, nachsichtig, geduldig und langsam, „danke, dass du’s mir geborgt hast. Und das da drinnen, das nennt man Flirt. Ich weiß nicht, ob du mit dem Konzept vertraut-“

Michael packte ihn und schob Achim unsanft gegen die Hauswand.  
Er hielt Achims Gesicht mit einer Hand fest, als er ihn küsste, mit offenem Mund, aneinander schlagenden Zähnen und viel Zunge.

Schwer atmend zog er schließlich den Kopf zurück und ließ Achim los.

„Wieso bist du nicht zuhause, das Spiel läuft doch noch?“, fragte Achim atemlos.

„War das da drinnen deine Art Spiel?“, keuchte Michael, „Kerle aufreißen und es dir dann ordentlich besorgen lassen?“

Achims Augen wurden schmal.  
„Jemand hat mir mal gesagt, ich solle den Mund nicht so voll nehmen…“

Michael presste Achim wieder gegen die Hauswand, spielte seine Größe und sein Gewicht voll aus.  
„Was willst du damit sagen?“, zischte er.

„Ich lass es mir von niemandem besorgen, klar? Nicht wie du… und vor allem mach ich mir nix vor.“

„Was?“

„Du kannst dich von mir ficken lassen und dabei Lukas, oh ja, Lukas stöhnen so viel du willst, aber davon kriegst du ihn doch nicht ins Bett.“

Michael war überrascht, wie schnell seine Faust auf Achims Gesicht zuflog, er konnte sich nicht mal erinnern, die Finger zur Faust geballt zu haben.   
Noch überraschter war er jedoch von der Geschwindigkeit, mit der Achim den Schlag abwehrte und vor allem über den Schmerz, der seinen Arm hinauf schoss, als seine Knöchel die Wand trafen.

Achim sah ihn besorgt an.  
„Scheiße, deine Hand…“

Michael war überrascht von der Zärtlichkeit, mit der Achim seine verletzte Hand untersuchte. 

„Kannste die Finger bewegen?“

Michael wackelte mit den Fingern.

„Okay, das ist gut“, sagte Achim. „Aber vielleicht solltest du’s doch röntgen lassen…“

„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Michael langsam. „Ich… ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist… ich… ich hab noch nie jemanden…“ Er schüttelte den Kopf.

Achim ließ Michaels Hand los.

„Ich hätt das nicht sagen sollen… geht mich schließlich nix an.“

„Du bist verdammt schnell“, sagte Michael und besah sich seine blutigen Knöchel. „Zum Glück.“ Er bewegte noch mal die Finger, fühlte, wie die Haut spannte und sagte kleinlaut: „Ich glaub, ich brauch was zum Kühlen.“

„Warte… bin sofort wieder da.“

 

Achim war tatsächlich fünf Minuten später zurück mit crushed ice in einem Gefrierbeutel und einer Stoffserviette.

„Hilft, wenn sie einen kennen“, grinste er und half Michael, seine Hand zu verarzten.

„Wollen wir ein paar Schritte gehen?“, fragte er dann. „Vielleicht runter zum Rhein?“

 

Sie gingen schweigend nebeneinander her und wenn sich ihre Arme nicht ab und zu berührt hätten, hätten sie auch zwei Fremde mit dem zufällig gleichen Weg sein können.

Da es empfindlich abgekühlt hatte, war die Rhein-Promenade menschenleer.  
Auf Höhe der Deutzer Brücke sagte Michael leise: „Er ist zu seinem Ex zurück, glaub ich…“

„Hm“, machte Achim, „fühlt sich scheiße an oder?“

„Ja. Voll scheiße.“

„Kann ich verstehen.“

Unterhalb der Severinsbrücke sagte Achim: „Du hältst mich für ne Schlampe.“

„Nein!“ Michael blieb abrupt stehen und fasste nach Achims Arm. „Nein, wie… wirklich nicht.“

Sie standen sich gegenüber und über ihre Köpfe donnerte eine Straßenbahn hinweg.

In die Stille danach fragte Achim: „Warum behandelst du mich dann so?“

„Achim, ich-“   
Er streckte die Hand aus und strich Achim vorsichtig über die Wange. Die Haut war glatt und kühl. „Ich wollte nicht, dass es sich für dich so anfühlt.“

Wieder fuhr eine Straßenbahn über die Brücke. 

„Ich war ein ziemliches Arschloch…“

Im spärlichen Licht unter der Brücke konnte Michael Achims Gesicht nicht gut genug erkennen, geschweige denn seinen Gesichtsausdruck lesen, aber in seiner Antwort schwang ein weicher, fast zärtlicher Unterton mit, als er sagte: „Kann man so sehen… ja.“

Michael war froh, dass dieses Gespräch ausgerechnet unter der Brücke stattfand, dass die Beleuchtung so schlecht war, denn seine Augen brannten plötzlich verdächtig.

„Ich werd dann mal heimfahren“, sagte Achim, „mein Zug geht in ner halben Stunde.“

„Zug? Was ist denn mit deinem Auto?“

Achims Zähne bildeten eine schimmernde helle Linie, als er grinste.

„War wohl doch kein neues Ersatzteil, was sie da eingebaut haben… jedenfalls steht er wieder in der Werkstatt vom alten Luckenbach…“

„Ich kann dich doch fahren“, bot Michael an.

Die schimmernde weiße Linie verschwand.

„Nee, lass ma“, sagte Achim leise, „is nich so ne gute Idee, nä.“

Und dann beugte er sich vor und küsste Michael.  
Nicht wie bisher, grob oder flüchtig, sondern tief, zärtlich, innig.   
Nicht wie man jemanden küsst, von dem man für Sex Geld will, stellte Michael verwundert fest. Sondern, wie man jemanden küsst, den man mag. Sehr mag.

Er lehnte sich gegen den Körper vor ihm, neigte den Kopf und ließ Achim den Kuss weiter vertiefen.

Es fühlte sich unglaublich an, Achim zu küssen und für einen Augenblick schlich sich die Erinnerung an Lukas’ Küsse in Belek   
heiß wild   
nicht für ihn   
in seinen Kopf, aber das hier, das war anders… Achim küsste nicht Rense, nicht den Torhüter des 1. FC Köln, sondern Michael, einen Mann, den er mochte. Sehr mochte.

Michael seufzte in den Kuss, fühlte, wie Achims Zunge an seiner entlang strich und dann waren seine Lippen plötzlich kalt und Achims Mund weg.

Michael öffnete die Augen.

Achim stand einen Schritt von ihm entfernt, leckte sich die Lippen und sagte: „Gute Nacht, Michael.“

Seine Hand strich einmal über Michaels Brustkorb, nicht fordernd, sondern fast ein bisschen sehnsüchtig und dann ging er den Weg, den sie gekommen waren, zurück, allein, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, am Rhein entlang, Richtung Dom.

Michael sah ihm nach, bis die Dunkelheit ihn schließlich verschluckte. Er stand noch sehr lange unter der Brücke, lauschte auf das Donnern der Straßenbahnen und dachte nach.


	18. Chapter 18

(29.03.2011, Nationalmannschaft –Düsseldorf, vor dem Spiel gegen Australien, nach dem Spiel gegen Kasachstan)

 

 

Bastian drehte sich träge um, öffnete erst ein Auge, dann das andere.  
Hotelzimmer. Bett. Lukas.

„Scheiße, wo… was machst du“, er sah sich kurz um, „hier?“  
Das sah nicht aus wie sein Hotelzimmer… viel zu ordentlich hier.

Lukas strich sanft durch seine Haare, sagte leise: „Du bist hier eingeschlafen, ich wollt ich nicht wecken, du sahst so… friedlich aus.“

Bastian erinnerte sich wieder: Das Spiel, von dem selbst Jogi laut gesagt hatte, dass es nicht zu seinen guten, nicht mal zu den mittelmäßigen gehört hat, dass er schlecht war. 

Die Pfiffe von den Rängen… und dann neben Lukas auf der Bank, Lukas, der ihm zur Beruhigung die Hand auf den Oberschenkel gelegt hat. Der sicher gespürt hat, wie Bastian gezittert hat vor Wut.  
Ausgepfiffen haben sie ihn.

Idioten. Runterkommen, besser machen. 

Beim Essen hat er sich von Lukas ferngehalten, hat Lukas’ Blicke gespürt, hat sein Essen auf dem Teller hin- und hergeschoben… und hat schließlich später viel später an Lukas’ Tür geklopft.

Natürlich hat Lukas ihn reingelassen, natürlich wusste Lukas, was Bastian wollte, was kommen würde.

Er war grob zu Lukas gewesen, naja, nicht richtig grob. Lukas kannte ihn, wusste, was Bastian brauchte und Lukas gab es ihm. Immer. 

„Lukka, ich bin echt n Arsch oder?“

„Manchmal“, sagte Lukas sanft und strich wieder durch Bastians Haare. „Aber ich lieb dich trotzdem…“

Scheiße, ja, Bastian wusste das.  
Lukas liebte ihn, ganz und gar, mit allen seinen Macken. Niemand liebte ihn so wie Lukas, nicht mal seine Mutter. So bedingungslos, so nachsichtig, so zärtlich.

„Lukka“, flüsterte Bastian. „Können wir…“  
Er hob den Kopf und sah Lukas an. „Können wir es noch mal versuchen?“

„Ach, Basti“, Lukas seufzte, „es wird immer wieder eine Sarah oder einen Mario geben oder?“

Bastian schluckte. 

Lukas hatte Recht. Er war nicht für Fernbeziehungen geschaffen, manchmal war der Druck so groß, da brauchte er einfach ein Ventil; früher hatte er dann Frauen abgeschleppt, Mädchen, das war so unkompliziert und in den Augen der Presse machte dich so was zum Helden. Es hielt einem die aufdringlichen Fragen vom Hals. Viele Frauen war fast so gut wie eine feste Freundin, die man überall hinschleppen konnte und die überall ihr vorzugsweise hübsches Gesicht in die Kamera hielt. 

Aber irgendwann hatte er bemerkt, dass ihn der Geruch nach Mann, das Gefühl von Muskeln und ein praller Schwanz mehr erregten als Parfum und sanfte Kurven unter samtweicher Haut.

Mario… hatte sich aufgedrängt, wollte nix festes, hatte er gesagt, wollte mal ausprobieren, wie das so ist, und unter Freunden, da konnte man so was ja mal machen, ohne gleich Ringe auszusuchen. 

Sie hatten ein bisschen rumgemacht, ein paar Mal miteinander geschlafen, und dann war es Bastian langweilig geworden, und es hatte angefangen, ihn zu nerven, wie Mario überall mit glänzenden Augen von ihm schwärmte, wie er eigentlich mehr von sich schwärmte als von Bastian, wie er versuchte, immer und überall in seiner Nähe zu sein. 

Lukas… Lukas war anders. Lukas wollte was festes, wollte für immer, kannte Bastian so lange, so gut, wusste oft schon vor Bastian, was gut für ihn war. Im Restaurant, in der Videothek, im Bett.  
Lukas kam ihm nie aufdringlich nah, Lukas gab keine Interviews, in denen er von Bastian schwärmte und für die Bastian sich schämte, sich schämen musste. 

Lukas war Lukas war Lukka. Sein Lukka. Seit über vier Jahren.

„Ich wünschte, du wärst ned weggegangen…“

„Ich wünschte, ich hätt bleiben können“, gab Lukas leise zurück und küsste Bastians Schläfe.

Bastian zog ihn zu sich, küsste ihn erst sanft, fast scheu, dann öffnete er Lukas’ Lippen mit seiner Zunge und seufzte in Lukas’ geöffneten Mund.  
„Ich hab dich gern.“

„Ich weiß“, gab Lukas zurück. „Auf deine Art, nä?“

Bastian genoss die Nähe zu Lukas, genoss sie mehr, als er zugeben wollte. Lukas war sein Zuhause, war die Ruhe nach dem Sturm und das Grinsen auf dem Platz… was brauchte er mehr?

„Lass uns was kaufen“, stieß Bastian hervor.

„Hm?“, machte Lukas und ließ seine Lippen über Bastians gleiten.

„Ein Haus, eine Wohnung, egal, irgendwas auf halber Strecke zwischen München und Köln…“

„Was?“ 

Lukas’ Körper an Bastians wurde ganz steif. Er schob Bastian so weit zurück, dass er ihn ansehen konnte. 

In Lukas’ blauen Augen sah Bastian eine wilde Mischung aus Gefühlen, die ihn fast zum Lächeln brachten. Unglauben, Misstrauen, Hoffnung, ja, definitiv eine große Portion Hoffnung.

„Drei Stunden jeder… die schaffen wir doch auf einer Backe“, sagte Bastian und streichelte über Lukas’ stoppelige Wange.

Er wollte das, er wollte Lukas zurück, wollte nur noch Lukas.  
Das war ihm noch nie so klar gewesen wie gerade in diesem Moment. Eigentlich war es ihm überhaupt noch nie klar gewesen. 

„Besser spät als nie oder?“, flüsterte er und sein Daumen strich sanft über die Haut unter Lukas’ rechtem Auge.

Lukas sah plötzlich traurig aus, die anderen Gefühle waren weg, und seine Augen waren dunkelblau und traurig.

„Basti, tu mir nicht noch mehr…“

Bastians Finger glitten auf Lukas’ Lippen, ließen ihn den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen.

„Ich will das wirklich, Lukka, ich will, dass des mit uns wieder funktioniert. Bloß du und ich, niemand sonst… echt jetzt.“

Lukas sah ihn schweigend an, wollte sich dann losmachen.

„Du glaubst mir ned?“

Bastians Herz schlug plötzlich doppelt so schnell, viel schneller als letzte Nacht nach dem Sex mit Lukas. 

Das konnte doch nicht sein, dass Lukas ihn jetzt hängenließ… nach allem, was er sich da grad antat mit ehrlich sein und so.  
„Sag mir, was ich machen muss, dass de mir glaubst…“

Lukas schüttelte sachte den Kopf.  
„Ich weiß nich, Basti, das kommt jetzt alles so… plötzlich…“ 

Lukas schälte sich aus Bastians Umarmung, stand auf und blieb nackt neben dem Bett stehen. Sah auf Bastian hinunter. Starrte ihn an. 

Bastians Blick glitt über den vertrauten Körper, sah die Spuren, die er gestern Nacht darauf hinterlassen hatte.  
Begriff, dass er doch viel grober gewesen war, als er sich eingestehen wollte.  
Nicht nur letzte Nacht…

Sah, wie es in Lukas’ Kopf und in seinem Herzen arbeitete, wie sein Herz schrie und wie sein Kopf versuchte, es zu ignorieren… 

„Bitte, Lukka“, raunte er und strich mit der flachen Hand über Lukas’ Oberschenkel.

Bastian wusste, er kämpfte mit unfairen Mitteln, aber er wollte Lukas zurück.  
Er hatte eine Weile gebraucht, um zu verstehen, dass er ihn wollte und keinen anderen und er wollte ihn zurück. Jetzt. Hier. Auf der Stelle. 

Lukas starrte auf ihn herunter, in seinen Augen konnte man immer noch den schweren Kampf zwischen Herz und Hirn verfolgen, doch dann blinzelte er plötzlich, als sei er gerade erst aufgewacht und sagte: „Aber nicht Karlsruhe, das fand ich immer schon scheiße da…“

Bastian spürte, wie sich sein Gesicht zu einem breiten Lächeln verzog. Er streckte die Hand nach Lukas aus und zog ihn zu sich herunter.

„Egal“, murmelte er gegen Lukas’ Lippen, „egal, solange du nur da bist. Der Rest ist so egal…“


	19. Chapter 19

Nach dem Training ging Micha neuerdings nie mehr mit den Kollegen essen und fuhr auch nie gleich nach Hause. 

Stattdessen lenkte er den Mondeo auf die A4, ab ins Bergische.  
„Der Wagen muss mal richtig durchgeblasen werden“, hatte er zu Martin gesagt und einen scheelen Blick kassiert, „immer nur Stadtverkehr is schlecht für den Motor.“  
Martin hatte die Schultern gezuckt „Wenn du’s sagst“ und nicht weiter nachgefragt.

Er aß mittags in einer Metzgerei, die ganz passable Sachen anbot und fuhr auf dem Rückweg beim Supermarkt vorbei.

Wenn der Fiesta nicht auf dem Parkplatz stand, ging er rein, kaufte wahllos irgendwelche Sachen und hielt sich dabei länger als nötig in den Gängen auf.

Wenn der Fiesta auf dem Parkplatz stand, fuhr er im Schritttempo daran vorbei, ließ sich von Leuten mit GM-Kennzeichen anhupen, starrte auf die Beule am hinteren Kotflügel und die zwei kleinen Rostflecken auf der Beifahrertür und wünschte sich, er hätte jetzt Zeit, noch mal eben…

Er seufzte. Er wusste, dass es keine Frage von Zeit war.

Er stellte sich vor, wie Achim drinnen in seinem rot-weiß-karierten Hemd und der roten Schürze an der Kasse saß… wie er mit den Kundinnen scherzte, wie er vielleicht mit dem ein oder anderen männlichen Kunden flirtete –das ließ Micha die Zähne zusammenbeißen-, malte sich aus, wie er in der Tiefkühltheke Pizza, Fischstäbchen oder Tüten mit Brokkoli sortierte, wie er sich nach vorne beugte, wie die Schürze hinten aufsprang, wie sein Hintern die enge schwarze Jeans nach außen wölbte, stellte sich vor, wie seine Hände den Kurven und Flächen folgten… wischte sich stattdessen den feinen Schweißfilm von der Oberlippe und gab Gas.

Wenn er nach dem Training unter der Dusche stand, betrachtete er gedankenverloren den Weg des Wassers über die Schultern, den Brustkorb, den Bauch des Kollegen, der gerade neben ihm stand.

Dodo hat ihn böse angefunkelt, Martin gegrinst und Lukas hat gefragt: „Gibt’s da irgendwas zu sehen?“ 

Micha dachte an Achim, wie er vor ihm gekniet hat in seiner Dusche, wie das Wasser über seinen Körper gelaufen ist, wie es Michas Samen von seiner Haut gespült hat.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee, sorry.“ Dann ging er sich abtrocknen.

Abends ging er oft weg, einmal mit Martin und seiner blonden Flamme, vielleicht war es die von Weihnachten, vielleicht eine andere. Micha war sich nicht sicher und eigentlich war es ihm auch egal, er ist kein Typ für „Pärchenabende“. Vor allem, wenn er selbst allein mit einem Pärchen ausgehen muss.

Meistens geht er allein weg. Immer in denselben in ihren Club.  
Für das, was er sucht, braucht er kein Publikum.

Er steht an der Bar, allein, bestellt sich ein Bier, trinkt langsam, schindet Zeit, lässt die hungrigen Blicke über seinen Körper und an sich abgleiten, und erst, wenn er sicher ist, dass Achim nicht da ist, geht er heim.

Einmal hat er Gerd gesehen, beim Nahkampf mit einem Jungen, für den man im Zweifelsfall einen Haufen Ärger mit dem Gesetz kriegen konnte.  
Auf dem Weg nach draußen ist Micha an den beiden vorbeigeschlendert, hat Gerd den Hintern getätschelt –die schnellste Art, in solchen Clubs die Aufmerksamkeit eines Mannes zu erregen- und hat ihm über das Gewummer der Musik hinweg ins Gesicht gebrüllt: „Mann, Gerd, willste den heut noch wickeln oder was?“

Hat sie stehenlassen, ist heimgefahren. Hat irgendwie keine Heiterkeit verspürt und schon überhaupt keinen Triumph.

Wenn er dann allein in seinem Bett lag und seine Hand wie von selbst den Weg zu seinem Schwanz fand, dachte er nicht an Achim.  
Er dachte nicht an Achim, wenn seine Finger sich um sein schwellendes Fleisch schlossen, dachte nicht daran, wie seine schwitzende Haut geglitzert hat, wie er sich danach manchmal über die Oberlippe geleckt hat.  
Er dachte nicht daran, wie sich Achims Körper hinter ihm angefühlt hat, so stark, so selbstbewusst, so sexy.  
Er dachte nie daran, wie dunkel Achims Augen gewesen waren, als er ihn geritten hat, was es für ein unglaubliches Gefühl war, sich selbst mit Achims Schwanz zu ficken.  
Er dachte nicht an Achim, wenn seine Hand sich schneller bewegte.  
Er dachte nicht an Achim, wenn er in seiner Hand kam.  
Er dachte nicht an Achim, wenn er sich beim Einschlafen wünschte, sein Leben wäre anders.  
Eigentlich dachte er nie an Achim.

Nur, wenn er irgendwo einen alten, silbernen Fiesta mit ner Delle im hinteren Kotflügel und Rostflecken sah, dann dachte er an Achim.

Sie hätten doch Telefonnummern tauschen sollen.


	20. Chapter 20

28\. Spieltag 03.04.11 1. FC Köln-1. FC Nürnberg 1:0 (0:0)

 

„Basti…“  
Lukas’ Stimme war ganz leise, ganz weich; sie passte perfekt zu Bastians Stimmung. Friedlich.

Draußen herrschte weiches Abendlicht; es war ein überraschend warmer Tag gewesen für April.

„Hm“, machte Bastian, schloss seine Arme fester um Lukas’ Oberkörper und legte sein Kinn auf Lukas’ Schulter. „Das isses, oder?“

Bastian war sich nach seinem Sentimentalitäts-induzierten, afterglow-verschärften Angebot plötzlich nicht mehr sicher gewesen, ob wir kaufen was in der Mittetatsächlich so ne tolle Idee war.

Es hatte nichts mit Mario zu tun, auch nichts mit Lukas.   
Es hatte nur mit ihm selbst zu tun – sich festlegen, sich binden, für immer oder wenigstens für sehr sehr lange… das alles machte im fast so was wie Angst.

Da waren plötzlich so viele was wäre, wenn-Fragen in seinem Kopf aufgetaucht… genau wie vor der Vertragsverlängerung im Dezember.  
Was, wenn die Rückrunde schlecht laufen würde? 

Bastian knirschte leise mit den Zähnen; er hatte ja nicht wissen können, wieschlecht die Rückrunde laufen würde…

Das Angebot der Bayern war gut gewesen: Fünf weitere Jahre, n Arsch voll Geld, kein Umzug, keine andere Stadt, keine fremde Sprache, alles vertraut, alles gut.  
Trotzdem hatte er gezögert, war hin- und hergerissen.

Real, puh, da kam nicht jeder hin.  
Und sie wollten ihn. Ihn.  
Aber was, wenn’s schiefgehen würde? Nicht jeder war Mesut oder Sami. Manche waren auch Metze.

Marios mediales Aufheulen Bleib bei uns, Basti! hatte nicht geholfen; eher im Gegenteil.  
Und der Depp war tatsächlich stolz darauf gewesen, diesen Satz genau diesen Satz zu zwei Reportern gesagt zu haben.

Danach hatten sie sich nicht mehr so oft gesehen. Nicht mehr außerhalb des Vereins und vor allem nicht mehr so.

Und am Schluss hatte Bastian den einzigen Menschen angerufen, von dem er immer eine ehrliche Antwort bekommen hatte.

„Was ich an deiner Stelle tun würd? Das fragst du ausgerechnet mich?“, hatte Lukas gesagt und seine Stimme war ganz leise gewesen.

Bastian hatte geschluckt.  
Scheiße, ja.   
„Wen denn sonst?“

Lukas hatte lange geschwiegen; so lange, dass Bastian schon gedacht hatte, er hätte einfach aufgelegt.

„Wenn’s wenigstens Barca wär…“

Barcelona – Lukas’ nicht ganz so heimliche Liebe. Nach der Meisterschaft mit dem FC – Lukas’ größter Traum.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Bastian unterschrieben. 

 

Als am darauffolgenden Samstagabend spät abends das Telefon klingelte, nach der Wiederholung seiner kleinen Stadion-Rede im aktuellen Sportstudio, hatte Bastian gewusst, wer dran war, ohne auf das Display zu schauen.

„Ich dachte“, sagte Lukas, „ich dachte, du würdest gehen…“

Und Bastian hatte lächelnd erwidert: „Haste ne Ahnung, wie weit Madrid von Köln weg ist?“ und hatte aufgelegt und Lukas mit seinen Gedanken allein gelassen. Hatte sich nicht mehr bei Lukas gemeldet, bis sie sich in Dortmund persönlich wiedergesehen hatten.

„Ich muss dir was sagen…“  
Lukas’ Stimme holte Bastian aus seinen Erinnerungen an Dortmund zurück in die Nähe von Würzburg.

„Bin ganz Ohr“, murmelte er und ließ seine Lippen über Lukas’ Wange fahren.

„Ich hatte Sex mit Micha.“

Bastian schluckte.  
Verhört. Bestimmt.   
„Tschuldige? Du hattest was mit wem??“

Lukas drehte sich in Bastians Armen um.  
„Ich hatte im Trainingslager in Belek Sex mit Rense. Ich wollte, dass du’s weißt, bevor wir-“   
Lukas ließ seinen Blick durch das leere Zimmer schweifen, bevor er zu Bastian zurückkehrte. 

Bastian schluckte hart, grinste schief – er spürte selbst, wie schief das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht hing - und sagte: „War’s schön?“

Lukas musterte ihn; unter seinem rechten Auge zuckte es.  
„Du kannst so cool tun wie du willst, Schweini, ich weiß aber trotzdem, dass es dir nicht egal ist, nä?“

Bastian senkte den Blick; Lukas kannte ihn halt tatsächlich sehr gut.  
„Wie… ich mein… wie weit…“

Lukas’ Finger lagen plötzlich auf Bastians Lippen, hinderten ihn am Weitersprechen.

„Für mich war’s okay“, sagte Lukas sanft, „weil ich mir die ganze Zeit vorgestellt hab, er wär du…“

Bastian lächelte, sah in Lukas’ blaue Augen vor ihm, presste seine Lippen gegen Lukas’ Finger.

„…aber für ihn war’s ziemlich scheiße… weil ich… also, ich hab deinen Namen… als ich… weißt schon…“

Bastian nickte.  
Oh ja, er wusste, wie sich das anhörte, wenn Lukas seinen Namen keuchte, stöhnte, seufzte, schrie, wenn er kam.  
Alle Varianten waren unter den Top Ten seiner Lieblingsgeräusche.

In Bastians Brust machte sich ein seltsames Ziehen breit, wenn er daran dachte, dass jemand, der er kannte, gut kannte, es auch gehört hatte. Dass Micha Lukas berührt, ihn geküsst, ihn angefasst hatte.

„Wir haben nicht…“, sagte Lukas leise, „also… nicht richtig, nä?“

Bastian nickte abwesend, in Gedanken immer noch bei den Bildern von Lukas und Rense.

Micha hatte schon in München – also, als sie alle drei noch in München gespielt hatten - Lukas’ Nähe gesucht. Und bis auf das eine Mal nach dem Spiel gegen Bochum hatte Bastian es so gut es ging ignoriert. Lukas hatte ihm nie Grund gegeben anzunehmen…  
…aber als Micha in Köln unterschrieben hatte, war Lukas Single gewesen. Bastians Ex. Seit Wochen Single.

Michael hatte ja nicht wirklich lange gefackelt. Kurz vor Weihnachten hatte er unterschrieben und das Trainingslager war in der ersten Januarwoche. Dazwischen waren gerade mal zwei Wochen gewesen… oder… war da vorher schon was gewesen?

Bastian schluckte.  
„Nur… das eine Mal?“

Lukas nickte. „Ich hab ihn Karneval geküsst, aber sonst nix mehr…“

Karneval, beschloss Bastian, Karneval gab mildernde Umstände. Schließlich war Lukas Kölner und er konnte Micha verstehen. Er selbst war drauf und dran gewesen, nachdem er im Internet die Bilder von Lukas beim Rosenmontagszug gesehen hatte, rauf nach Köln zu fahren und Lukas aus der rot-weißen Uniform zu schälen.  
Hatte stattdessen eine SMS geschickt:

Lecker, dä Jung. Rrrr. Basti. xx :9

Außerdem war er selbst kein Kind von Traurigkeit, was Küssen anging. Hatte auf der schnieken Vereinsweihnachtsfeier Holger auf dem Männerklo geküsst, einfach, weil er’s konnte.

Und dann war ausgerechnet Mario reingekommen, gerade, als Holger den ersten Schreck überwunden und seinen Enthusiasmus entdeckt hatte.

Mario hatte sich in einer – wie Bastian fand - übertrieben theatralischen Geste ans Herz gegriffen und war rückwärts aus der Toilette gestolpert. Holger hinterher, puterrot und sichtlich peinlich berührt.

Bastian hatte sich die Hände gewaschen und war leise pfeifend zu Sarah an den Tisch zurückgekehrt.

„Basti?“  
Lukas sah ihn ernst an.

Bastian lächelte, fühlte sich leicht und sicher, als er sagte: „Komm, lass uns zum Notar fahren.“


	21. Chapter 21

9.4. Abend vor dem Derby

 

Seit Belek hatten sie kein Zimmer mehr geteilt. Lukas teilte nach dem Wintertrainingslager wieder wie früher mit Ehret ein Zimmer, Michael mit dem fast immer schlechtgelaunten Dodo.

Irgendwie war den Spitzname passend… wenn man Bilder des ausgestorbenen Vogels gleichen Namens sah, musste einem die Ähnlichkeit auffallen. Und Dodo war ähnlich gesprächig wie ein ausgestorbener Vogel.

Bei den ersten Hotelaufenthalten hatte Michael versucht, mit Dodo zu reden, hatte gedacht, vielleicht ist er ja auch nur einer der Unverstandenen, von wegen Sprachbarriere und so, und Michael hielt sich eigentlich für jemandem, dem mit Händen und Füssen reden nicht peinlich war und der mit jedem gut auskam.

Aber Dodo hatte ihn nur kurz angesehen, als sei er von irgendeinem Baum gefallen, hatte die Stirn gerunzelt, den Kopf geschüttelt und weitergemacht mit dem, was Dodo im Hotelzimmer immer tat: Auf dem Rücken liegend die Decke anstarren. 

Die Stille war so unerträglich, dass Michael den Fernseher eingeschaltet hatte, und dann hatte er den Fehler gemacht, kurz ins Bad zu gehen und als er zurück gekommen war, war der Fernseher ausgeschaltet gewesen, die Fernbedienung verschwunden und Dodo lag auf dem Rücken, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, starrte die Decke an und sah irgendwie zufrieden aus. 

 

Michael hat nie wieder den Fernseher eingeschaltet.   
Stattdessen hat er angefangen zu reden, alles zu sagen, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf geht. 

Dodo hat anfangs ein bisschen ungehalten geschnauft, aber irgendwann hat er’s aufgegeben, und Michael hat einfach weitergeredet.   
Die meiste Zeit verließ sich Michael darauf, dass Dodos Deutsch schlecht bis gar nicht vorhanden war; er war nicht besonders wählerisch in seinen Gesprächsthemen. Nur in einem Punkt war er vorsichtig: Er erwähnte nie Lukas’ Namen, auch wenn er oft über ihn sprach.

 

Am nächsten Tag würden sie in Gladbach spielen; Michael wusste schon, dass es für den FC ein Derby war, aber irgendwie fehlte ihm der Bezug und das sagte er auch zu Dodo.   
Ein Derby war für ihn immer noch ein Spiel gegen 1860 oder Nürnberg, so wie er’s gewöhnt war.

Naja, er würde sich an was Neues gewöhnen; der FC hatte ihm eine Chance gegeben, als ihn niemand wollte, er wollte den Verein, die Kollegen, die Fans nicht enttäuschen. Er wollte sich des Vertrauens, das sie in ihn investiert haben, würdig erweisen.

Michael plapperte schon seit einer halben Stunde vor sich hin. Dodo lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf seinem Bett, als es klopfte.

Dodo sah Michael an, der kurz in seinem Monolog innegehalten hatte, schloss dann wieder die Augen.  
Wenn du wissen willst, wer’s ist, find’s selber raus. 

Michael ging zur Tür; draußen auf dem Gang stand Lukas. 

„Hi“, Lukas lächelte ihn an, „haste nen Moment?“

Michael sah über die Schulter zurück. „Dodo stellt sich schlafend…“ Er senkte die Stimme. „Außerdem weiß ich nie, wie viel er mitkriegt… wollen wir woanders hin?“

Lukas grinste und machte eine Geste mit dem Kopf den Gang runter. 

„Faffa ist noch unten…“

Michaels Hand glitt kurz in seine Hosentasche, um sicher zu gehen, dass er seine Schlüsselkarte eingesteckt hatte; Dodo würde er zutrauen, dass er ihn sonst später auf dem Gang stehen ließ.

„Was gibt’s?“, fragte er, als Lukas die Tür zu seinem Zimmer hinter ihm geschlossen hatte.

„Ich wollte dir was sagen“, Lukas biss nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum. „Wegen…“

„Bastian?“, fragte Michael.

Lukas nickte.

„Es ist so… wir haben uns versöhnt und diesmal isses ihm echt ernst, glaub ich. Also mit mir, mit uns.“

„Michael sah ihn an.  
Wie oft hatte Lukas das schon geglaubt? 

„Wenn du’s sagst…“ Michael verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und warum erzählst du mir das? Also, ich mein, wieso ausgerechnet mir?“

Lukas’ Unterlippe war schon sichtbar gerötet, wo seine Zähne immer wieder über die zarte Haut gefahren waren.

„Mann, du hast echt jedes Recht, sauer auf mich zu sein…“, sagte Lukas leise. „Aber ich lieb ihn halt. Ich kann doch auch nicht aus meiner Haut…“

Michael sah ihn an; er musste tatsächlich kurz überlegen, was er an Lukas so unwiderstehlich gefunden hatte in all den Jahren. 

Vor ihm stand ein durchschnittlich großer, mittelblonder Typ mit blauen Augen, der sich sichtlich unwohl bei dem Gespräch fühlte. Der ihn nicht mal richtig ansah, ihn immer nur kurz mit seinem Blick streifte.

Nicht wie Achim, der ihn mit seinen grünen Augen manchmal so intensiv angesehen hatte, dass Michael gefürchtet hatte, er könne alles sehen, was sich in Michaels Kopf abspielte. All seine Gedanken, alle seine Geheimnisse.

„…also, wir haben was auf halber Strecke gekauft… ne Wohnung. Ich glaub, diesmal ist es ihm wirklich ernst.“

„Das ist ja schön für euch…“ Michaels Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. „Du erwartest aber nicht, dass ich drauf warte, dass du, wenn’s doch wider Erwarten wiederschiefgehen sollte, bei mir auf der Matte stehst oder?“

Lukas schüttelte den Kopf, sah Michael von unten an.   
„Ich hab’s verdient, nä… so n Arsch wie ich war.“

„Nee, damit könnt ich leben, du warst kein Arsch… du bist ein liebeskranker Idiot…“   
…und ich beneide dich drum. Ich wär auch gern so verliebt wie du, trotz der Sachen, die Bastian dir angetan hat… Sarah, Mario, dazu das Heer der Namenlosen, durch deren Betten er marschiert ist, ich wär gern so verliebt und vertrauensvoll wie du, trotz der gebrochenen Versprechen, trotz der Lügen.   
Und am allerliebsten… würd ich dich lieben dürfen. 

Seine Hand umschloss Lukas’ Oberarm.  
„Schon okay, ich…“ Michael suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Ich hoff, dass es diesmal klappt.“

„Echt?“ Lukas sah ihn verblüfft an.

Michael nickte. „Yup. Echt.“   
Noch mal halte ich es nicht aus, wenn du mir so nahe kommst und ich dich doch wieder gehen lassen muss. 

„Cool, Mensch, Micha, das hätt ich jetzt nicht gedacht…“ Lukas lachte befreit auf. Dann schloss er ihn in seine Arme und Michael war für einen Moment so perplex, dass er sich nicht mal losmachen konnte.

Lukas schlug ihm auf den Rücken und schob ihn zur Tür.

„Sag mal…“ Lukas ließ die Hand von der Türklinke rutschen. „Der Typ damals am Geißbockheim… weißt schon, der mir so ähnlich sah… gibt’s den eigentlich noch?“

„Lange nicht gesehen.“ Michael runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso?“

Lukas lachte. „Kein Ahnung, der schien nett zu sein… und gutaussehend.“

Michael rollte mit den Augen. „So was ähnliches hat er über dich auch gesagt“, sagte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Soso, ein Mann mit Geschmack, vielleicht solltest du ihn mal wieder anrufen oder so? Und jetzt ab ins Bett, morgen ist Derby. Da machen wir den nächsten Schritt zum Klassenerhalt.“   
Lukas zwinkerte ihm zu. „Wir wollen doch beide hier bleiben, nä?“

Lukas fummelte schon mit seinem Handy, als Michael noch in der geöffneten Tür stand.

„Basti, ja ich hab’s-“

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und Michael stand allein auf dem Gang.

Na, dann würde er Dodo noch n paar Schwänke aus seinem Leben erzählen.


	22. Chapter 22

29\. Spieltag 10.04.11 Borussia Mönchengladbach-1. FC Köln 5:1 (3:0)

 

Michael war super schlechter Laune. Erst Lukas mit seinem love revival mit Bastian und dann das Spiel gegen Gladbach. 1:5 untergegangen. Schon wieder fünfmal den Ball aus dem eigenen Kasten geklaubt, schon wieder auswärts hoch verloren. Dass es ein Lokalderby war, war für ihn zweitrangig; für Rivalitäten dieser Art war er noch nicht lange genug in Köln. 

Er hatte nach dem Spiel noch lange mit Lukas auf dem Feld gestanden und geredet.   
Geredet? Er hatte Lukas irgendwelche Floskeln an den Kopf geworfen, Lukas hatte immer wieder gesagt, man müsse sich entschuldigen, bei den Fans, beim Trainer, bei den Kollegen, bei Fußball-Deutschland.

In der Kabine war es still gewesen, fast so still wie damals in der Bayern-Kabine.   
Damals? Das war gerade zwei Monate her… Michael kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit.  
Auch im Bus war es totenstill gewesen. Jeder hatte seinen Gedanken nachgehangen, niemand hatte das Bedürfnis verspürt, sich zu unterhalten. Nicht mal Lukas.

Lukas’ Augen hatten so seltsam geglänzt nach dem Abpfiff, im Interview nach dem Spiel. Er hatte so fremd ausgesehen mit den plötzlich grau wirkenden, glänzenden Augen. 

Der Bus bog auf das Gelände des Geißbockheims ein, Lukas zückte schon sein Handy. Michael wusste, mit wem er gleich sprechen würde. Natürlich. Mit wem sonst?

Michael stieg als einer der letzten aus dem Bus, atmete tief ein. 

Der Abend war immer noch verhältnismäßig mild, die Luft roch nach irgendwelchen Frühlingsblumen, intensiv, fast parfümiert. 

Er winkte Lanig und Eiche, die schweigend zu ihren Autos gingen. Nein, hier hatte niemand das Bedürfnis, irgendwas anderes zu tun als heim zu fahren und sich die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen.

Lukas legte ihm im Vorbeigehen die Hand auf den Arm und drückte kurz zu; Michael drehte sich zu ihm herum, hatte den Mund schon geöffnet, als Lukas in sein Handy murmelte: „Hi, ich bin’s“.

Michael konnte Bastians Stimme hören, als er sagte: „Scheiße, Mann, Lukka…“

Ja, dachte Michael, das war wohl die adäquateste Zusammenfassung des Spiels überhaupt.   
Lukas verschwand in seinem Wagen, fuhr aber nicht los, sondern saß einfach hinter dem Steuer, das Telefon am Ohr und hörte zu, was Bastian sonst noch sagte. 

Michael seufzte tonlos. Er hätte auch gerne jemanden, mit dem er die Niederlage teilen konnte, jemanden, der verstand, wirklich verstand, wie sich das anfühlte.

Er sah auf die Uhr; vielleicht konnte er Andi noch anrufen… es war ja noch nicht so spät.

„Hi“, sagte eine Stimme neben ihm; das unerwartete Geräusch ließ ihn zusammenfahren.

„Achim!“ 

Mit ihm hatte er am wenigsten gerechnet. Er hatte sich seit dem Abend unter der Brücke nicht bei ihm gemeldet, hatte alle möglichen Ausreden gehabt, warum nicht. Er hatte seine Telefonnummer nicht, kannte die Adresse nicht und konnte schließlich auch nicht dauernd da raus fahren, um ihn in seinem Supermarkt zu besuchen. 

Achim sah ihn an. Er lächelte nicht und hielt Abstand, so als sei er nicht sicher, wie willkommen er Michael gerade war.

„Scheißtag“, sagte Achim leise und taxierte Michael.

„Kannste laut sagen…“ Michael sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie die Autos der Kollegen an ihnen vorbeirollten, wie sich der Parkplatz leerte. 

Die Wagen der Trainer waren noch da; sie hatten sich zur Spielanalyse zurückgezogen, solange alle Eindrücke noch frisch waren.   
Solange die Wunde noch blutet, dachte Michael.

Der Bus fuhr weg und das Dröhnen des Motors brachte Michaels Magen zum Vibrieren.

Lukas saß immer noch in seinem Auto, hatte den Kopf auf das Lenkrad gelegt und hielt sein Handy ans linke Ohr gepresst.   
Michael konnte sehen, dass die Knöchel, die das Handy umklammerten, weiß waren. Wenigstens nahm Bastian sich die Zeit, ihm zuzuhören, mit ihm zu sprechen. Bastian war da.

„Was machst n du heut noch?“, fragte Achim vorsichtig.

Ich schlag meine Wohnung kurz und klein, war Michaels erster Gedanke, sein zweiter, wenn du nicht aufpasst, dich.  
Er sagte nichts von beiden, funkelte Achim schweigend an und knurrte: „Ich geh feiern.“

Achim riss erstaunt die Augen auf.

„Seh ich aus, als hätt ich keinen Grund dazu?“, bellte Michael.

Achim machte einen Schritt zurück, hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

Michael entriegelte seinen Wagen, schmiss seine Tasche auf den Rücksitz und sah Achim über das Wagendach an.  
„Worauf wartest du?“


	23. Chapter 23

Er fuhr sie zu einem Club im Industriegebiet zwischen Köln und Bonn. 

Martin Lanig hatte ihm davon erzählt, hatte auch dafür gesorgt, dass der Türsteher Michael im Zweifelsfall erkannte. Das Bier kostete 15 Euro, aber dafür konnte man fast sicher sein, sein Foto nicht am nächsten Morgen auf dem Express oder der Bild wiederzufinden.

Michael hob grüßend die Hand, machte dem Türsteher mit der Hand ein Zeichen, dass Achim zu ihm gehörte und dann waren sie drin. 

Das bläuliche Geflacker des Stroboskops erinnerte Michael daran, dass er irgendwo gelesen hatte, dass es epileptische Anfälle auslösen konnte, aber der Geruch nach Schweiß, Testosteron, die im Geflacker zuckenden Körper auf der Tanzfläche ließen ihn den Gedanken so schnell verdrängen, wie er gekommen war.   
Er ließ Achim stehen und tauchte in die Masse der anderen Körper ein.

Er spürte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug, angeheizt von den wummernden Bässen, der Nähe schwitzender Menschen und er ließ sich einfach treiben, ließ sich schieben und rempeln. Niemand sah ihn mitleidig oder spöttisch an, niemand beachtete ihn. Er spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß ausbrach und über seinen Rücken und seine Brust floss, wie seine Gedanken langsam zur Ruhe kamen, wie sein Hirn nach und nach alle nicht lebensnotwendigen Systeme abschaltete. 

Er wollte nicht mehr denken, wollte nicht wieder und wieder den Ball an sich vorbeifliegen sehen, wollte nicht darüber sprechen, wollte nicht mehr daran denken, nie mehr.

Die Jeans klebte an seinen Beinen, das Hemd war schweißdurchtränkt und er begann sich besser zu fühlen, holte sich ein Bier, trank es in langen, gierigen Zügen; er war durstig, fischte in seiner Hosentasche nach mehr Geld, bestellte sich ein zweites Bier. Tauchte wie ein geübter Schwimmer durch die Brandung wieder auf die Tanzfläche, tanzte mit geschlossenen Augen, genoss das Geflacker des Lichts auf seinem Gesicht, genoss das Flattern seines Zwerchfells gegen den Bass, dann mit ihm, genoss die flüchtige Reibung fremder Körper an seinem Hintern, an seinen Armen.  
Fühlte sich frei, sorglos, leicht.

Er holte sich ein neues Bier; spürte, wie es kühl durch seine Kehle floss, wie es ihm den Schweiß aus den Poren trieb, der an seinen Armen hinunterfloss. Fühlte sich leichter, fast, als berührten seine Füße den Boden nicht, wenn er ging, wenn er tanzte. Noch ein Bier und er hielt sein Gesicht ins Licht, so als wärmte es seine Haut, so, als könne es die Kälte vertreiben, die sich in ihm ausbreitete.

Ob Lukas unterwegs nach München war? Ob Bastian kam, um Lukas, der bestimmt die gleiche Kälte spürte wie Michael, mit seinem Körper warmzuhalten? 

Michael ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen. 

Es hätte gut sein können, Lukas und er hätten sich gegenseitig… nein, dachte er, zwei kalte Körper können sich nicht wärmen.

Und Lukas gehörte zu Bastian, immer schon, seit sie sich das erste Mal gesehen hatten, lange, bevor sie mehr waren als Kumpel, war Lukas für jeden anderen Mann verloren gewesen. An Bastian. Für Lukas gab es immer nur Bastian.

Michael war plötzlich schlecht, das Stroboskop-Geflacker war unerträglich, der Schweißgestank um ihn herum ekelerregend.   
Er öffnete die Augen und die Tanzfläche kippte zur Seite. Er fragte sich, wieso die anderen das nicht merkten, wieso sie nicht taumelten und stürzten, wieso sie einfach weitertanzten als sei nichts und dann packten ihn zwei überraschend kräftige Arme und sorgten dafür, dass sein Körper sich aufrichtete, dass er einen schönen rechten Winkel mit der Tanzfläche bildete und dann wurde er vorwärts geschoben, Richtung Ausgang, dabei wollte er weiter tanzen, jetzt, wo der Raum aufgehört hatte, sich so erratisch zu bewegen. 

 

Die kalte Nachtluft traf ihn wie ein Schlag in den Magen und er stöhnte.   
Er fühlte eine Hand in seiner Hosentasche, erst links, dann rechts, versuchte, sich so zu drehen, dass die Hand seinen Schwanz berührte, aber dann war die Hand weg und jemand schob ihn mit dem Rücken an eine Wand. Michael lehnte sich dagegen; aufrecht frei stehen war im Moment eine schier übermenschliche Anstrengung, der er sich nicht gewachsen fühlte.

Er hörte wie von weitem dass zweifache Piepsen, als ein Wagen entriegelt wurde, dann packten ihn zwei kräftige Hände und bugsierten ihn überraschend sanft auf den Beifahrersitz eines - seines- Autos und schnallten ihn an.

Michael drehte den Kopf und sah Achim auf den Fahrersitz gleiten. Dann legte sich Achims Hand an seine Wange, groß und warm und zärtlich.

„Willst du mir verraten, wo du wohnst, Micha? Dann bring ich dich heim.“

„Heim“, flüsterte Micha. „Ja, bring mich heim.“

Achim lachte leise. „Adresse?“

Michael brauchte einen Moment, um sich daran zu erinnern, wo er jetzt wohnte, die richtige Kombination aus Straßennamen und Hausnummer zu bilden, dann ließ er erschöpft den Kopf an das Seitenfenster kühl, oh so angenehm kühlsinken und schlief ein.

 

„Ich hab dir eine Flasche Wasser und einen Eimer neben’s Bett gestellt… Micha, hörst du? Wenn du kotzen musst, der Eimer steht direkt neben dir.“

„Mh“, machte Micha unwillig. 

Ihm war kalt und immer noch schlecht, aber nicht so schlecht und er hatte seit er 16 war nicht mehr in einen Eimer gekotzt.

Wo war er? Wie war er hierhin gekommen? Egal, er würde das später rausfinden. 

„Ausziehen“, grunzte er und fühlte gleich darauf Hände an seinen Schuhen, an seinem T-Shirt und schließlich an seiner Jeans.

Er fühlte Finger, die seinen Reißverschluss herunterzogen und dabei die Beule in seiner Pants berührten. Zu wenig, zu flüchtig…

„Fick mich“, grunzte er und hörte ein unwilliges Geräusch.   
Michael öffnete die Augen, packte nach Achims Handgelenk, erwischte es im zweiten Anlauf und knurrte „Los, fick mich, das willste doch!“

Achim machte sich sanft los, strich über Michaels Wange und zog ihm die Jeans von den Beinen.

Dann waren die Hände weg und Michael hörte das Flüstern von Stoff auf Haut und dann spürte er, wie sich die Matratze neben ihm senkte, wie sich nackte, warme Haut an seine drückte, wie sich ein Arm um ihn legte.

Michael drückte sich an die Wärme, seufzte und schloss erschöpft die Augen.  
Achim…


	24. Chapter 24

Irgendwann öffnete er die Augen; er fühlte sich, als hätte ihn ein Lastwagen überrollt. Stöhnend wälzte er sich auf den Rücken. Das Bett neben ihm war leer und das Laken kalt. Hatte er das nur geträumt, dass Achim gestern Nacht mit ihm heim gekommen und mit in dieses Bett gestiegen war? Er tastete auf seiner Seite über die Matratze hinaus und berührte den Plastikrand eines Eimers.

Wenn du kotzen musst, der Eimer steht direkt neben dir.   
Michael lächelte. 

Dann krächzte er leise: „Achim…?“   
Das Geräusch ließ seinen Kopf dröhnen.

In der Wohnung blieb alles still. 

Michael schälte sich unter der Decke hervor und tappte ins Bad. Erst mal pinkeln, dann Kaffee, dann weitersehen. 

Training… er stöhnte, vor Erleichterung, als er seine randvolle Blase entleerte und vor Frust, als ihm das Spiel gestern Nachmittag in allen hässlichen Einzelheiten wieder durch den Kopf ging.

Er schmiss seine Pants in den Wäschekorb und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Das heiße Wasser prasselte auf seinen Kopf, auf seine Schultern… er spürte, wie seine Haut prickelte und stützte sich mit beiden Händen an der Wand ab, um den heißen Strom über seinen Rücken fließen zu lassen. Er hielt die Augen geschlossen und atmete durch den Mund, genoss die Hitze, das Nachlassen der Anspannung in seinem Rücken, den Kontrast der kühlen Kacheln unter seinen Handflächen. 

Verdammt! 5 Gegentore… das machte 23, seit er bei Köln angefangen hatte. Manchmal wusste er nicht, was besser war: Die makellose Bilanz, die er auf der Bayernbank gehabt hatte oder das hier in Köln. 

Die Zeiten in Bayern… wenn er ehrlich war, was er zumindest ab und zu heimlich versuchte, dann hatte er sie nur ausgehalten, weil Lukas da war, weil Lukas auch auf der Bank saß, weil allein Lukas’ Anwesenheit alles irgendwie erträglich machte.   
Als Lukas weg war und er selbst endlich zwischen den Pfosten stand, in dem abgewetzten Fleck, den Olli Kahn für alle Zeiten im Rasen an der Säbener Straße, in der Allianz-Arena und irgendwie überall, wo der FC Bayern hingekommen war, hinterlassen hatte, hatte ihn schnell die Wirklichkeit der strahlenden Bayern-Welt eingeholt. Viel Licht, viel Schatten und Michael hatte ziemlich schnell im Stockfinstern gestanden.   
Damals hatte er sich geschworen, das würde ihm nie wieder passieren… und jetzt?

23 Gegentore in 12 Spielen… er hatte sich so gefreut, als der FC ihm die vorzeitige Vertragsverlängerung angeboten hatte… hatte es als Vertrauensbeweis aufgefasst, als Beleg für seine gute Leistung und seine Integration in der Mannschaft und im Verein.

Seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust und schlug gegen die Kacheln. Scheiße! Würden sie den Vertrag heute auch noch verlängern wollen? 

Was würde passieren, wenn der FC doch den Klassenerhalt verpassen würde?   
Lukas würde gehen, vermutlich ins Ausland, man las von russischen und italienischen Clubs, die Interesse bekundet hatten. 

Michael würde auch weggehen, sein Vertrag sah eine Beschäftigung in der 2. Liga nicht vor – die Frage, wohin er gehen würde… wollte er sich lieber nicht stellen. Er hatte auch gute Leistungen gezeigt – irgendein Verein würde ihn schon wollen… aber er würde nicht mehr mit Lukas zusammen sein.

… mit Lukas zusammen sein…

Seine Faust traf wieder die Kachel. Er musste aufhören, so zu denken. Lukas und er, das würde nie funktionieren, nicht mal, wenn Bastian auf dem Mond Fußball spielen würde. Lukas würde einen Weg finden, ihn zu sehen, würde ihn einfach weiterlieben. Selbst Bastians unverhohlene Affäre mit Gomez hatte nichts daran geändert. Lukas liebte Bastian. Kein wenn und aber, keine Forderungen, einfach nur Liebe. 

Und offenbar hatte das auch Bastian verstanden, irgendwann nach Dortmund… 

Ich habe in Dortmund mit ihm geschlafen. 

Michael hatte plötzlich einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund und drehte den Kopf, bis das heiße Wasser einen Weg in seinen Mund fand, spülte ihn aus und spuckte zwischen seine Füße. 

Michael schimpfte sich im Stillen einen Heuchler; er hatte schließlich mit Achim geschlafen. Naja, er hatte sich von Achim ficken lassen, mehr als einmal. Beim ersten Mal war’s irgendwie Ersatzbefriedigung, weil er Lukas nicht haben konnte, beim zweiten Mal so was wie Rache an Lukas, weil der ihn nicht wollte… beim letzten Mal, tja, beim letzten Mal…

…wenn du nicht meinen Namen stöhnst… dann bitte auch keinen anderen, ja?   
Eine Bitte.

Und die letzten beiden Male als sie sich gesehen hatten, hatten sie gar keinen Sex gehabt… obwohl Michael letzte Nacht durchaus gewollt hätte.   
Achim hätte ihn einfach nehmen können, so schnell und so grob, wie er wollte – Michael hätte sich nicht gewehrt.   
Achim hatte aber nichts dergleichen getan…

Michael malträtierte seine Unterlippe mit den Zähnen. Achim hatte ihm einen Eimer und eine Flasche Wasser neben’s Bett gestellt, Achim hatte ihn zu Bett gebracht, ihn ausgezogen, sich an ihn geschmiegt und einfach nur bei ihm geschlafen.

Nicht wie jemand, der sich Geld oder schnellen Sex erwartete… sondern wie ein Freund. Wie ein Liebhaber.

Michael drehte das Wasser ab.

Wie ein Liebhaber…

Es war Zeit, sich abzutrocknen, Kaffee zu machen und den Tag zu beginnen. Um 10 Uhr musste er schließlich beim Training sein.


	25. Chapter 25

Er fand Achim vornüber in die Kühltheke gebeugt. 

Die Seiten der roten Schürze klafften auseinander und gaben den Blick auf einen ziemlich knackigen Hintern in einer schwarzen Jeans frei. 

Michael grinste.  
Am liebsten würde er jetzt… aber das ging natürlich nicht, Achim arbeitete schließlich hier.

Er beugte sich neben Achim in die Theke und sagte: „Gibt es bei Ihnen tiefgefrorenen Spargel?“

Er drehte den Kopf und sah in Achims überraschtes Gesicht.

„Nein“, sagte Achim, „aber im Glas. Oder frischen natürlich…“

„Magst du Spargel?“

Achim richtete sich auf und starrte auf Michael hinunter.  
„Wieso?“

„Ich würd dich gern zum Essen einladen…“ Michael stellte sich vor Achim. „Wegen letzter Nacht und so…“

„Und so?“ Achim sah ihn belustigt an, doch dann wich das Funkeln aus seinen Augen. „Lass ma, is nich nötig. Ich hätt das für jeden getan.“

Er begann, die Tiefkühlpizzen zu sortieren. 

Michael berührte sanft Achims Hand über einer Salami-Pizza. 

„Hättest du?“ 

Achim nickte, entzog Michael aber nicht seine Hand.

„Dann hoffe ich, dass jeder dich dafür zum Essen einladen wollen würde.“

Achim sah ihn schweigend an.

„Bitte… ich koch nicht halb so schlecht wie ich tanze.“

Achim lächelte vorsichtig.  
„Ich fand, du tanzt ziemlich gut… leider allein…“

Michael sah sich verstohlen um.  
„Wie existiert dieser Supermarkt eigentlich?“, flüsterte er. 

„Sehr gut, wieso?“

„Hier ist nie irgendwer…“

Achim lachte und Michael nutzte den Augenblick, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

„Heute Abend? Um acht? Bei mir?“

„Ist das dein Ernst?“

„Ja.“

„Aber“, Achim beugte sich vor und senkte die Stimme, „das ist… so was wie ein date…?“

Michael grinste. „Ja, isses.“

 

Um zehn vor acht stand Michael in seinem Wohnzimmer und warf einen kritischen Blick über den Esstisch. Perfekt. Eine einzelne cremefarbene Kerze in einem silbernen Halter, weiße Tischdecke, keine Blumen.   
Wär irgendwie too much, fand Michael.

Der Feldsalat war gewaschen, das Dressing stand bereit, die Erdbeeren waren geschnitten, der weiße Spargel geschnitten und angebraten, die Pinienkerne geröstet. Vorspeise also quasi fertig.

Die Pastete von Schinken und grünem Spargel war vorbereitet im Ofen; er musste den Ofen nur einschalten, wenn er die Vorspeise drapierte. Hauptgang quasi fertig.

Die Erdbeeren für das Dessert waren gewaschen, der Champagner lag auf Eis – die Nachspeise war fertig. 

Fehlte nur noch Achim.

Michael spürte, wie sich sein Gesicht zu einem Lächeln verzog. Er freute sich auf Achim. 

 

Um fünf vor halb neun verfluchte er Achim. Wo blieb der? Man kam doch nicht fast eine halbe Stunde zu spät zu einer Essenseinladung. Aber vielleicht war das auch Achims Art, ihm einen Denkzettel zu verpassen?   
Nein, dachte Michael, das würde Achim nicht tun… oder? 

 

Um zehn nach neun verfluchte er sich selbst. Wieso hatten sie immer noch keine Telefonnummern ausgetauscht?   
Achim würde ihn doch nicht einfach so versetzen. Würde er doch nicht?   
Hatte er einen Unfall gehabt? Es gab zwei fiese Kurven zwischen Achims Haus und der Autobahnauffahrt… aber die würde Achim wohl kennen…   
Auf der A4 war ziemlich oft Stau… Michael schaltete den Fernseher ein und suchte im Teletext nach den Verkehrsmeldungen. Nichts. Kein bisschen Stau rund um Köln, nirgendwo.   
Michael schaltete den Fernseher wieder aus.

Vielleicht kurvte Achim um den Block, weil er keinen Parkplatz fand?  
Michael ging zum Fenster und sah hinunter auf die Straße. Von seiner Position aus sah er drei freie Parklücken, alle groß genug für einen Hammer…

„Mann, Achim, wo bleibst du denn?“, murmelte er und sah auf die Uhr.   
Zwanzig nach neun.

Er ging in die Küche… der Salat war zusammengefallen, die Erdbeeren an den Schnitträndern angetrocknet und die Spargelstücke in der Pfanne sahen alles andere als appetitlich aus, wie sie in der trüben, kalten Butter steckten.  
Mist! 

Es klingelte.  
Michael hastete zur Tür, drückte den Türöffner ohne nachzufragen und riss die Wohnungstür auf, als Achim die Treppe hinaufgestürmt kam. 

„Sorry“, ächzte der. „Der Wagen...“

„Oh Gott!“ Michael packte Achim an den Oberarmen und sah ihn von oben bis unten an. „Hattest du einen Unfall? Ist dir was passiert?“

Achim grinste plötzlich.

„Sag doch was“, sagte Michael aufgeregt. „Bist du verletzt?“

„Nein“, sagte Achim immer noch grinsend. „Aber du bist süß, wenn du so… besorgt bist.“ 

Und dann gab er der Tür mit dem Fuß einen Schubs, schloss seine Arme um Michael und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund. 

Michael seufzte und murmelte gegen Achims Lippen: „Mann, ich hab mir echt Sorgen gemacht…“ und „Das Essen ist ziemlich hinüber…“

Michael fühlte, wie sich Achims Brustkorb gegen seinen hob und senkte, hob und senkte, spürte Achims Atem auf seiner Wange und seine Lippen, seine Zunge, seine Zähne… hmmm.  
Das T-Shirt unter Michaels Händen war am Rücken feucht und er schmeckte salzigen Schweiß auf Achims Oberlippe.

„Du bist gerannt…“, murmelte er.

„Hm“, machte Achim, „vom Militärring aus.“

„Ganz schön weit…“

„Vor allem, wenn man’s eilig hat…“

„Durst? Hunger?“

Achim löste seine Lippen von Michaels.  
„Ja. Und ja…“

„Geh schon mal ins Wohnzimmer, ich komm sofort…“

„Ich geh kurz ins Bad, ja…?“

 

Michael hakte die Vorspeise ab, sah noch mal ins Kochbuch. Die Pastete würde mindestens 45 Minuten dauern… Er schaltete den Backofen ein, stellte den Wecker und nahm den Champagner und die Erdbeeren aus dem Kühlschrank.


	26. Chapter 26

Als er in den Flur kam, trat Achim gerade aus dem Bad – nur in Jeans.  
Michael starrte ihn an – warum war ihm nie aufgefallen, wie gut Achim aussah? Also, im Gesicht natürlich schon, schon wegen der Ähnlichkeit… aber die Arme… der Oberkörper.   
Puh.   
Wow.   
Er schloss den Mund, als er Achims Blick bemerkte.

„Hast du vielleicht n T-Shirt für mich?“ 

Michaels Mund war plötzlich ganz trocken, er schluckte, sagte dann: „Ähm, klar, warte, ich…“ Er hob die Schüssel mit den Erdbeeren und die Flasche, „ich stell das nur schnell ab…“

Er ging ins Wohnzimmer, stellte Schüssel und Flasche auf den Couchtisch und drehte sich um. Unmittelbar vor ihm stand Achim und sah ihn an. Fragend. Abwartend.   
Und dann strichen seine Fingerspitzen über Michaels Arm, bis hinunter zur Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger.  
Sah ihn an, lächelte.

„Willst du mich küssen?“

Ja, ja, unbedingt. Michael nickte.

„Warum tust du’s dann nicht?“

Ja, warum zögerte er? Das war Achim, der Mann, den er sich als Ersatz für Lukas gesucht hatte, der ihm einen geblasen, der ihn gefickt hatte… naja, und es war Achim, den Michael in seine Wohnung eingeladen hatte, Achim, auf den er sich gefreut, für den er gekocht, wegen dessen Verspätung er sich Sorgen gemacht hatte.

Michaels Hand fand wie von selbst den Weg an Achims Wange. Er spürte die glatte Haut unter seiner Handfläche, ließ seinen Daumen über seine Lippen gleiten, ganz sanft, ganz langsam.

Dann beugte er sich zu ihm hinunter, legte seine Lippen auf Achims und schloss die Augen. Er fühlte seinen ruhigen Atem an der Oberlippe, hielt ganz still, wollte nur spüren, riechen, schmecken, dass das hier Achim war.

Nicht Lukas. Achim. Und Achim… war kein Ersatz für Lukas. Achim war… Achim.

 

Achims Hände strichen zärtlich über Michaels Seiten, sanft und langsam; es lag keine Forderung, keine Erwartung in der Berührung. Achim machte keine Anstalten, Michaels Hose zu öffnen, ließ seine Hände nicht mal unter sein Hemd schlüpfen.

„Warum…“, seufzte Michael, „warum bist du so zurückhaltend?“

Achims Lippen strichen über Michaels Wange bis zu seinem Ohr.

„Wir haben Zeit“, raunte er. „Ich möchte-“, er küsste Michaels Ohrläppchen, zupfte mit den Lippen daran. „Ich möchte, dass wir uns heute so langsam und zärtlich lieben wie noch nie.“

Seine Worte und die sanfte Berührung seiner Lippen jagten Michael einen Schauer über den Rücken, stellten die Haare an seinen Unterarmen auf. 

„Du weißt, ich kann es für dich hinauszögern solange ich will.“   
Eine warme Zunge fuhr über Michaels Ohrmuschel und ließ ihn aufseufzen.   
„Ich will, dass du heute Nacht so kommst, wie du noch nie gekommen bist. Ich will, dass du heute Nacht alles andere vergisst.“

Michael schloss die Augen. 

Alles andere…Achim sagte nicht, ich will, dass du das Spiel vergisst, er sagte nicht, ich will dass du Lukas Podolski vergisst, aber Michael verstand trotzdem.

„Ja, Achim“, flüsterte er. „So wie du willst.“

Achim lächelte. In seinen Augen lag ein warmer Glanz, als er anfing, Michaels Hemd aufzuknöpfen. 

„Das Hemd steht dir gut“, murmelte er und küsste die kleine Kuhle zwischen Michaels Schlüsselbeinen. „Du riechst gut… frisch geduscht?“

Michael nickte.

Achims Hände fuhren in zwei breiten parallelen Bahnen über Michaels Brust, schoben dann den weichen Stoff über seine Schultern. 

„Ich mag’s, dass du so groß bist, dass dein Brustkorb so breit ist…“

Achim hob Michaels Hand, legte seine eigene daran, verschränkte dann ihre Finger. „Ich mag deine Hände, so groß, so stark…“

Michaels andere Hand strich über Achims Gesicht, dann durch seine Haare. Er schob ihn rückwärts, ganz sanft, um ihm –falls er das nicht wollte- die Gelegenheit zum Rückzug zu geben. 

Aber Achim ließ sich widerstandslos zum Sofa schieben, setzte sich und lehnte sich in die Kissen zurück.

„Zieh dich für mich aus.“ Achims Stimme klang plötzlich rau.

Michael schluckte, nickte.

Er versuchte nicht, besonders sexy auszusehen, während er sich seiner Kleidung entledigte, versuchte nicht zu strippen, sondern sich so auszuziehen, wie er es jeden Abend tat. Einfach so. Schneller als sonst vielleicht.

Achim sah ihm ruhig zu. Er fasste sich nicht an, er machte keine Geräusche. Er sah Michael nur zu.  
Schließlich stand Michael nackt vor ihm und sah auf ihn hinunter. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, ganz nackt vor Achim zu stehen, der noch komplett angezogen war und keine Anstalten machte, mit dem Liebesspiel zu beginnen.

„Weißt du, wie gut du aussiehst? Ich meine, so muskulös, so-“ Achims Blick strich hemmungslos über Michaels Körper, „haarig. Ich mag deine Haare, sie sind so weich.“

Michael fühlte, wie sein Gesicht warm wurde. Eigentlich hatte er die Haare loswerden wollen, wollte so haarlos sein wie Bastian. 

Also hatte Michael Wachsstreifen gekauft und an seiner Wade probehalber einen Streifen aufgedrückt. Der Schmerz beim Abreißen war so unglaublich gewesen, dass Michael aufgekeucht und die restlichen Streifen unbenutzt entsorgt hatte. Lieber haarig als das. 

Achim gefielen seine Haare. Er fasste sie gerne an. 

Michael lächelte.

„Was jetzt?“

Achim stand auf. „Jetzt zieh ich mich aus…“

Achim legte seine Kleidung genauso ab wie Michael vorher, hielt dabei Michaels Blick. 

„Siehst du mir gern zu?“, raunte er.

Michael nickte, traute seiner Stimme nicht.

Achim schnupperte. „Hast du den Herd an?“

Michael nickte.

„Schalt ihn aus. Wir essen… später…“

 

Als Michael aus der Küche zurück kam, lag Achim auf seinem Bett, ohsplitterfasernacktunglaublichleckernurHautundHaarundLippenheißsoheiß  
und hielt ein Champagnerglas in der Hand, nippte daran. Die Schale mit den Erdbeeren stand auf dem Nachttisch, in greifbarer Nähe.

Michael legte sich zu ihm, nahm ihm den Champagner ab, trank einen großen Schluck und stellte das Glas neben den Erdbeeren ab.

Seine Hand fuhr langsam über Achims Arm, dann über seine Brust, über seinen Bauch. Dann lehnte er sich näher zu Achim und küsste ihn weich auf den Mund, ließ seine Lippen über die frisch rasierte Wange gleiten, bis er nah genug an Achims Ohr war, und flüsterte: „Was willst du tun?“

Achim drehte den Kopf, fing mit seinen Lippen Michaels in einem Kuss ein, leckte sanft über Michaels Unterlippe, saugte daran, knabberte daran, strich mit den Fingern durch Michaels Haare.

Als Achim seine Lippen endlich von seinen löste, war Michael hart, seine Spitze glänzte feucht.  
Er keuchte leise.  
„Scheiße, kannst du küssen…“

Achim leckte über seine Unterlippe, lächelte.

„Micha… ich will nicht mehr nur mit dir rumvögeln… nur so…“ 

Achim klang irgendwie… schüchtern.

„Was?“

„Ich hätt gern“, Achim küsste ihn sanft, „ich hätt gern, dass wir was Festes haben.“

Micha setzte sich auf, rückte von Achim ab.

„Achim, ich“, er fuhr sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die Haare. „Der FC… ich mein, wir stehen jetzt wieder mitten im Abstiegskampf… ich…“

„Was hat das mit uns zu tun?“ Achims Stimme klang ganz weich.

„Wenn der FC absteigt…“ Er sah ihn an. „Achim, ich hab keinen Vertrag für die 2. Liga. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wo ich im Herbst bin, wenn’s hier nicht läuft… verstehst du?“

Achim schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Es ist nicht okay, wenn wir was Festes haben, weil… weil du demnächst vielleicht nicht mehr in Köln bist?“

Michael nickte langsam.

Achim setzte sich ebenfalls auf, sah Michael ungläubig an.

„…aber es ist okay, wenn wir ficken?“

Michael sah ihn nicht an, als er nickte. 

„Und wenn du im Herbst, hm, sagen wir in Bonn oder Düsseldorf spielst, dann ist das hier…“, er zeigte auf das Bett, auf Michael und schließlich auf sich, „vorbei?“

„Es gibt keine Bundesliga-Mannschaften in Bonn oder Düsseldorf…“, sagte Michael leise.

„Also… dann ist es dann… einfach so vorbei?“

Michael zuckte mit den Schultern und Achim atmete scharf ein. 

Es blieb still zwischen ihnen, als Achim aufstand und seine Klamotten zusammensuchte, als er sich anzog. Die Jeans, die Turnschuhe, selbst das feuchte, verschwitzte T-Shirt.

„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte Michael irgendwann.

Achim sah auf ihn hinunter und sagte: „Lass ma, ich…“, er schluckte, „ich hab da wohl was missverstanden.“

In der Schlafzimmertür drehte er sich noch mal zu Michael um und sagte: „Dann… mach’s gut, nä?“

Michael hörte ihn den Flur hinuntergehen und als er die Tür in Schloss fallen hörte, schloss er die Augen.   
Er roch die Erdbeeren, die noch auf dem Nachttisch standen, hörte die Zeitschaltuhr in der Küche ticken und spürte die erdrückende Stille der leeren Wohnung.

…was Festes…


	27. Chapter 27

30\. Spieltag  
16.04.11 1. FC Köln-VfB Stuttgart 1:3 (0:0)

 

(Nach der Heimniederlage gegen Stuttgart, Samstag abend, ca. 23 Uhr)

Michael sah sie schon von weitem und dachte widerwillig, Sie sehen gut zusammen aus.

Der Typ war ein bisschen größer als Achim und vermutlich auch ein bisschen älter, blond mit Strähnchen, hatte leuchtend grüne Augen und wenn er lachte, was er gerade ziemlich ausdauernd tat, zeigte er weiße, ebenmäßige Zähne. Ein bisschen wie Clemens Fritz in seinen besten Zeiten. Beneidenswert.

Und Achim strahlte mit ihm um die Wette.

Sie standen so eng beieinander, dass sich ihre Hüften, ihre Oberschenkel berührten, es sah fast so aus, als rieben sie sich aneinander. Absichtlich.

Michael spürte einen kurzen heißen Stich unterhalb des Brustbeins.   
Frisch verliebt, schoss es durch seinen Kopf.

Er trat zwei Schritte auf die beiden zu und Achim schaute auf. Sein Arm lag immer noch um die Schultern des blonden Typen.

„Oh, Micha, hi…“, er schluckte, „Mann, scheiße.“

Michael nickte.  
„Kannste laut sagen“, knurrte er.

Drei Tore kassieren und verlieren war schlimm. Drei Tore kassieren und zuhause verlieren, das tat weh.  
Gegen Stuttgart, verdammt.  
Damit war sein persönliches Minuspunktekonto auf 28 Gegentreffer angeschwollen.

Abstieg Abstieg Abstieg, dröhnte es in seinem Kopf.

Michael hätte sich spontan auf die Schuhe kotzen mögen, aber dafür war er einfach noch nicht voll genug.  
Was nicht ist…, dachte er und machte dem Typen hinter der Bar ein Zeichen.

„Das ist übrigens Kalle“, sagte Achim und grinste den Mann in seinem Arm an.

„Hi, ich bin Kalle.“  
Der Typ streckte Michael die Hand hin.

Nee, klar, ganz sicher…  
Michael starrte auf die ausgestreckte Hand, verzog den Mund, nickte und nahm einen tiefen Zug aus der Flasche. Ließ den Blick möglichst desinteressiert von Kalle und Achim weg und möglichst interessiert über die Gesichter der anderen Gäste an der Theke schweifen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie die beiden anderen einen Blick wechselten und Achim seinen Arm von Kalles Schulter rutschen ließ.

„Gehen wir ne Runde?“, fragte Achim.

Michael zuckte die Achseln, versuchte, möglichst gleichgültig auszusehen.  
Scheiße, zwei Wochen, seit er Achim… scheiße, erst zwei Wochen…

Seit du ihn hast abblitzen lassen, sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die irgendwie verdächtig nach Lukas klang.  
Ausgerechnet Lukas. 

Er schnaubte, schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst und trank sein Bier aus.

Die Musik war wieder lauter; er spürte den Bass im Bauch, er ließ seine Eingeweide vibrieren.

Achim hatte sich zu Kalle gebeugt; diesmal lag Kalles Arm um Achims Schulter. Er hielt ihn nah, auf eine vertraute, irgendwie intime Weise, so als würden die beiden sich viel länger kennen als zwei Wochen.

Achim sprach direkt in Kalles Ohr, seine Lippen berührten die Haut, Michael konnte es sehen.

Kalle hörte zu, nickte schließlich, löste sich ein Stückchen von Achim und sagte grinsend: „Dann musste mir den Schlüssel geben.“

Achim kramte in seiner Hosentasche, holte seinen Schlüsselbund heraus und entfernte den Autoschlüssel vom Ring, gab die anderen Schlüssel Kalle und sagte: „Ich bin leise, wenn ich komm, nä?“

„Wär mir neu“, lachte Kalle und Michael hätte ihm das Grinsen am liebsten aus dem Gesicht geschlagen.

„Arsch“, lachte Achim und boxte Kalle gutmütig auf den Oberarm.

Michael spürte, wie er seine Rückenmuskeln schmerzhaft anspannte, als die beiden sich umarmten.   
Zu vertraut. Zu lang. 

Kalle hob die Hand zum Abschied und verschwand zwischen den tanzenden Körpern. 

„Wolln wir dann?“  
Achim sah Michael an und zu Michaels Entsetzen war in den grünen Augen nichts von Reue oder schlechtem Gewissen zu sehen.  
Mein Gott, zwei Wochen…

Sie gingen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her, bis Achim schließlich sagte: „Tut mir leid, das mit heut Nachmittag. Und das mit eurem Trainer…“

Michael nickte grimmig.  
„Wir brauchen noch vier Punkte.“ Vier verdammte Punkte. Dann wären sie sicher, würden den Klassenerhalt schaffen. Dann könnte er bleiben, könnte Pläne machen…

„Hast du nen Plan B? Also, falls…“ Achim sah ihn ernst an, „ich mein nur…“

Michael schüttelte unwillig den Kopf.  
„Wenn’s so kommt, bin ich weg. Und im Zweifelsfall…“

Er seufzte, erinnerte sich an den großen roten Backsteinbau in der Münchner Innenstadt, an den Geruch nach Hoffnungslosigkeit, den die mattblaue Auslegeware verströmte und an die professionelle Freundlichkeit, die sein Sachbearbeiter an den Tag gelegt hatte, bevor er ihm mitteilte, dass man natürlich versuche, was man könne, aber… 

Wir sollten unsere Hoffnungen nicht zu hoch ansetzen… bei Ihrer Vita. 

…und wie er mit den Schultern gezuckt und ihn dann um ein Autogramm gebeten hatte.  
Nie wieder…hatte Michael sich damals geschworen und jetzt nur ein paar Monate später, war er schon wieder fast da.  
Vielleicht sind die beim Arbeitsamt in Köln ja netter. 

„Hey“, sagte Achim sanft und strich über Michaels Arm, „hast du schon was gegessen?“

Michael schüttelte den Kopf. Er war so angespannt gewesen, dass er nicht mal die obligate Banane vor dem Spiel oder in der Pause hatte herunterwürgen können.

„Döner?“

„Sieht mein Ernährungsplan nicht vor…“, sagte Michael, obwohl ihm beim Gedanken an das warme, knusprige Fladenbrot, das weiche Fleisch und die kühle Knoblauch-Sauce das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief.

„Na, komm schon“, Achim lachte leise, „du sabberst ja schon…“

Michael fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Mund.  
Feucht. Peinliche Scheiße. 

Er ließ sich von Achim mitziehen.


	28. Chapter 28

„Hey, Achim“, sagte der Döner-Typ, „heut ohne Kalle?“

Michaels Magen zog sich zu einem schmerzhaften Knoten zusammen.  
Das lag sicher am Anblick des ganzen Essens, am Duft des Fleisches, ja, genau, er hatte einfach nur Hunger.

„Mit allem?“ Achim sah Michael von der Seite an und als keine Antwort kam, sagte er, „yup, Olgun, zweimal mit allem und bissi scharf.“

„Was macht’s?“, fragte Michael und kramte in seiner Hosentasche nach dem Bündel zusammengerollter Geldscheine. Kramte erst rechts, wühlte dann links, fasste in die hinteren Hosentaschen.   
Nichts.   
„Scheiße, mein Geld ist weg!“

Achim grinste, als Olgun sagte: „Du hast echt n Händchen für hungrige Streuner, was, Achim? Erst Kalle, jetzt der hier…“ Der Dönermann schüttelte den Kopf, als Achim sein Portemonnaie zückte. „Komm, lass stecken, geht aufs Haus.“

„Du bist n Freund, Olgun.“

Achim packte mit beiden Händen seinen Döner und sagte mit einem Blick zu Michael: „Na, dann komm, du Streuner…“

 

Achim schien die Gegend zu kennen, führte Michael in einen kleinen Park, fand eine Bank für sie, wo sie, auf der Rückenlehne sitzend, die Füße auf der Sitzfläche, ihre Döner aßen.

Himmel, Michael hatte nicht gewusst, wie hungrig er gewesen war, wie gut dieser Döner war, wie angenehm er Achims Nähe fand. 

Sie kauten einträchtig und als Michael den letzten Bissen verdrückt hatte, sagte er: „Mann, das war echt der beste Döner seit… puh, keine Ahnung.“

Achim grinste und nickte. „Olgun macht die besten Döner weit und breit.“

„Woher kennste den?“

„Ich hab um die Ecke bei REWE meine Ausbildung gemacht und bin abends oft da vorbei, weil man in der Straße früher kostenlos parken konnte… ist aber schon ne Weile her.“

Er ballte die Verpackung mit der Alufolie zu einem festen Ball und warf ihn in den Mülleimer neben der Bank.

„Das…“, Michael sah ihn an, „das war echt ne Super-Idee.“ Er zögerte, fügte dann leiser hinzu: „Danke… also, nicht nur wegen des Döners…, sondern auch…“

Achim legte seinen Arm um Michaels Schultern, nahm ihn aber gleich wieder weg. „Is doch klar. Brauchst nix sagen, nä?“

Sie schwiegen einen Moment, während Michael seine Schuhe musterte.

„Das mit dem Geld ist echt Scheiße… kannste mir… ich mein, könnteste mir n Zwanziger für’n Taxi borgen?“

„Klar…“ Achim sah ihn lächelnd an. „Ich kann dich aber auch fahren, den Autoschlüssel hab ich ja noch.“

„Dieser Kalle…“ begann Michael und wusste nicht, warum er danach fragen wollte und auch nicht mehr, wie er den Satz zu Ende bringen sollte, ohne sich zum Deppen zu machen.  
…ist das was Ernstes?   
Nee, das ging gar nicht, war aber das Einzige, was ihn interessierte.

„Kalle wohnt bei mir.“ Achim klang ganz ruhig.

Die schlichte Feststellung brachte Michaels Magen zum Rumoren. Aber vielleicht lag es auch nur daran, dass er den Döner so heruntergeschlungen hatte.

„…seit ner Woche oder so.“

Michaels Magen rebellierte.

„Ach so.“  
Mehr brachte er nicht zustande, beim besten Willen nicht.

Seit ner Woche oder so.

Du hast n Händchen für Streuner.

Seit ner Woche.  
Oder so.  
Streuner. 

„Bist du okay?“ Achims Hand lag warm auf Michaels Rücken, strich sanft hin und her. 

„Bisschen flau“, machte Michael und hielt sich den Bauch.

Achim stieg von der Lehne und setzte sich stattdessen ans äußerste Ende der Bank.  
„Komm, leg dich n Moment hin.“

Hinlegen…klang super.

Die hölzerne Sitzfläche fühlte sich kühl und hart gegen seinen Rücken an, sein Kopf lag auf Achims Oberschenkel.

Achim sah zu ihm hinunter.  
„Es geht dir nicht gut, nä?“, fragte er leise.

Michael wusste, dass er nicht seinen Magen meinte. Er schloss die Augen und bewegte den Kopf sachte hin und her.  
Nein. Es ging ihm nicht gut.

Er zuckte zusammen, als er fühlte, wie Achim mit gespreizten Fingern durch seine Haare fuhr, langsam, zärtlich, beruhigend. Wie seine Fingerspitzen Michaels Augenbrauen nachzeichneten. Wie seine Zunge sanft über seinen Mundwinkel fuhr.

„Knoblauch-Sauce…“, murmelte Achim als Erklärung.

Michael brummte leise, wollte keine Erklärung, wollte mehr von diesen weichen Lippen spüren. 

Er war selbst schuld; es gab keinen Grund, sauer auf Achim zu sein, er selbst hatte es in der Hand gehabt. Wenn er nicht so ein Idiot-

Seine Gedanken kamen zum abrupten Stillstand, als er Achims Lippen wieder spürte. Er seufzte in den Kuss.

„Mehr Sauce?“, murmelte er.

„Hm“, seufzte Achim, „hatte ich übersehen.“

Dann löste sich Achim von Michael, strich mit der Rückseite der Finger über seine Wange und sagte leise: „Komm, ich fahr dich heim.“

 

Die Fahrt war irgendwie viel zu kurz; wegen Michael hätte sie ewig dauern können. Er hatte den Kopf ans Seitenfenster gelegt und beobachtete Achim aus halbgeschlossenen Augen. 

Achim sah geradeaus auf die Straße, kurz in den Rückspiegel, dann wieder geradeaus. Entgegenkommende Autos ließen ihr Licht über sein Gesicht huschen, ließen die grünen Augen aufleuchten. Michael versuchte, über das Brummen des Motors Achims Atemzüge herauszuhören. 

Sie sprachen nicht und dann hielt der Wagen plötzlich und Achim sagte: „Wir sind da.“

Michael öffnete die Augen – wann hatte er sie geschlossen? - und sah sich um: Definitiv die Straße vor dem Haus, in dem er wohnte.

Er öffnete die Tür.

Der Fiesta-Motor lief weiter. Er drehte sich zu Achim um, sah ihn fragend an. Fasste sich ein Herz.  
„Kommst du noch mit rauf?“

Achim zögerte, rührte sich nicht, streckte nicht die Hand nach dem Zündschlüssel aus. Er saß da, beide Hände am Lenkrad und sah Michael an.

„Bitte“, sagte Michael leise.


	29. Chapter 29

Michael schloss die Wohnung auf, ließ Achim in die Diele treten und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

„Kannst du heut Nacht bleiben?“, fragte Michael leise, den Blick fest auf Achims Füße gerichtet.

„Als Freund“, sagte Achim sanft, „nur als Freund.“

Michael nickte, ohne den Blick zu heben.  
„Willst du… vielleicht Kalle anrufen?“  
Ihm war immer noch schlecht.

Seit ner Woche oder so. 

„Nee, lass ma, der schläft sicher schon… der merkt dann schon, dass ich nicht heimgekommen bin.“

Er berührte Michaels Schulter; Michael sah auf, begegnete Achims Blick und hatte wieder dieses Gefühl, als könne Achim alle seine Geheimnisse, als könne Achim alles wissen, nur weil er ihn ansah.

„Komm, du schläfst ja schon fast im Stehen.“

Achim nahm Michaels Hand und führte ihn ins Schlafzimmer, zog ihn bis auf die Unterhose aus und deckte ihn zu. 

Michael ließ alles geschehen, wehrte sich nicht, versuchte, ruhig zu atmen, versuchte nicht, Achim zu berühren. Versuchte, Achim nicht zu berühren.

Seit ner Woche oder so. 

Zu spät. Zu spät, hämmerte sein Herz.

Dunkelheit fiel über den Raum, Michael hörte das Rascheln von Stoff als Achim sich auszog, spürte die Bewegung der Matratze und dann die Wärme eines anderen Körpers. Nähe. Wärme. Achim.

„Achim“, flüsterte er, schloss die Augen und schlief ein.

 

Als er aufwachte, war er allein im Bett, das Laken neben ihm kalt.

„Achim“, sagte er halblaut, lauschte in die Stille seiner Wohnung, zog sich dann das Kissen, auf dem Achim geschlafen hatte, übers Gesicht, saugte gierig Achims Geruch ein, ein bisschen Rauch, Dönerbude, Shampoo, Achim. 

Er stöhnte frustriert.  
Er war selber Schuld, er hätte alles haben können, hätte es nur nehmen hätte nur annehmen müssen, was Achim ihm angeboten hatte, vor zwei Wochen und all die Wochen davor, hatte Achim vor den Kopf gestoßen, ihn quasi weggetreten.

Er schob das Kissen zur Seite und stieß einen unterdrückten Schrei aus, als er Achim mit zwei Tassen Kaffee neben dem Bett stehen sah.

„Wieso… ich mein… du bist noch da?“

Achim lachte leise.  
„Ja, ich dachte, wir könnten noch einen Kaffee zusammen trinken…“

Er reichte Michael eine der Tassen und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante.  
„Klar bin ich noch hier. Wo sollte ich denn sonst sein?“

„Bei Kalle“, platzte es aus Michael heraus.

„Bei Kalle?“

„Ja, bei Kalle. Machst du dir… ich mein, meinste nicht, er wird denken, wir hätten Sex gehabt heut Nacht? Ich mein, du bist nicht heimgekommen…“

„Kann schon sein, dass er das denkt“, sagte Achim mit einem Stirnrunzeln. „Aber das kann ich ja dann richtigstellen.“

Sie tranken schweigend ihren Kaffee, während Achim Michael musterte.

„Ist es okay, wenn ich jetzt fahre? Ich muss um zwei im Markt sein und würd mich gern vorher noch umziehen.“

„Und mit Kalle reden.“

Achim sah ihn nachdenklich an.  
„Warum interessiert dich Kalle so?“

Weil er bei dir wohnt?  
Weil er das kriegt, was ich mir wünsche?  
Weil ich mich scheiße fühle, weil du mich nach ein paar Tagen gegen einen anderen ausgetauscht hast?   
Michael starrte Achim an.

„Es ging mir nicht gut, nach unserem letzten…“ Achim schluckte hörbar. „Kalle war da. Hat mir zugehört, hat keine Fragen gestellt, war einfach da.“

Seit ner Woche oder so. 

„Es macht mich rasend zu wissen, dass er alles von dir haben kann…“, platzte es aus Michael heraus.

Achim lächelte seltsam. „Alles?“

„Alles, was er will… alles, was ich will…“, sagte Michael leise.  
Scheiße. Was erzählte er Achim denn da? Manchmal war sein Mund schneller als sein Hirn. Wollte er verletzt werden? Wollte er das? 

Michael spürte sein Blut heiß im Gesicht, seinen wütenden Herzschlag, den stechenden Schmerz in seinem Hals.

Und dann fühlte er Achims Hand an seiner Wange. Kurz, aber süß.

„Ach, Micha…“

„Ich weiß, ich hab’s vergeigt“, stieß Michael hervor und starrte in die grünen Augen, so nah. „Ich weiß das.“

Achim sah ihn lange an, dann stand er auf, stellte seine Kaffeetasse ab, kramte etwas aus seiner Hosentasche. Hielt es Michael hin.

Michael starrte auf das Bündel Geldscheine in Achims Hand, dann Achim an, dann wieder das Geld. Blau und rosa und schmutziges Weiß.

„Es ist dir aus der Tasche gefallen, als du das Bier bezahlt hast… Kalle hat’s aufgehoben.“

„Aber ich… ich hab nix bemerkt…“  
Wie dämlich, natürlich hatte er nichts bemerkt. 

„Du warst beschäftigt.“

Michaels fragenden Blick quittierte Achim mit einem Satz.   
„Du warst sehr beschäftigt damit, Kalle und mich zu ignorieren. Sonst hättest du vielleicht was bemerkt.“

Dann sah er auf die Uhr und sagte: „Sorry, muss los.“

Er war schon an der Tür, als er sich noch mal zu Michael herumdrehte.  
„Halt die Ohren steif. Du weißt doch: Et kütt wie et kütt un et hätt noch immer jot jejange. Nä?“

Und dann war er weg.


	30. Chapter 30

31\. Spieltag

24.04.11 VfL Wolfsburg-1. FC Köln 4:1 (2:1)

 

Michael saß in seinem Wagen gegenüber von dem Haus, in dem Achim wohnte.  
Es war Montagnachmittag; Achims Fiesta stand vor der Tür.

Michael kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum; er war zuerst im Supermarkt gewesen, hatte die Gänge abgesucht, vergeblich, hatte sich von der missmutigen Kassiererin beäugen lassen und sie schließlich nach Achim gefragt. 

„Warum wollnse das wissen?“

Die Frau sah ihn über ihre Brillenränder hinweg an; das Brillenkettchen wackelte.

Michael spürte, wie er rot wurde.  
„Ich hab seinen Wagen beschädigt beim Parken…“

„Aber der Wagen ist doch gar nicht auf dem Parkplatz“, sagte sie und schaute misstrauisch. „Herr Fritz ist nicht da.“

„Nicht heute, also, nicht jetzt gerade, also…“

Die Augen der Kassiererin verengten sich hinter ihrer Brille zu Schlitzen.

„Also, das war letzte Woche und ich…“

„Letzte Woche hatte Herr Fritz Urlaub“, sagte sie und setzte sich auf. „Er hat Besuch.“

Sie zog das letzte Wort so in die Länge, dass Michael ganz flau wurde. 

Kalle, dachte er. Kalle ist immer noch da. 

Ihr Namensschild hing so tief an ihrem Kittel, dass sie bestimmt glaubte, er würde ihr auf die Titten schauen. Ach egal. 

Michael beugte sich ein Stück vor, legte die Hände auf das Kassenband.  
„Frau Levandowski“, sagte er einschmeichelnd. „Ich danke Ihnen für Ihre Hilfe. Ich fahr jetzt einfach zu Herrn Fritz nach Hause und kläre das mit ihm.“

Er überlegte kurz, ob er ihre Hand greifen und einen Handkuss andeuten sollte, fand das aber dann doch übertrieben und ließ es.

Frau Levandowski sah ihn immer noch misstrauisch an.

„Ich werd den Herrn Fritz fragen, wenn ich ihn seh und wenn Sie nicht bei ihm waren, um den Schaden zu regulieren“, sie sah Michael drohend an und zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn, „ich erkenn Sie wieder.“

 

Michael atmete tief ein und öffnete die Autotür, ging über die Straße und wollte gerade klingeln, als die Haustür aufging.

„Tach“, sagte der Mann, der aus dem Hausflur auf die Straße trat. „Wollense zu mir?“

„Nee“, sagte Michael, „zu-“

„Jaja, hab ich mir gedacht. Zu mir will nie wer…“ Der Mann schlurfte an Michael vorbei.

Michael stieg die Treppen nach oben, kaute wieder auf seiner Lippe.

…den Schaden regulieren  
Gab’s da noch was zu reparieren?

Achim hatte letzte Woche Urlaub gehabt. Deshalb war er nicht ans Telefon gegangen, egal, wie oft Michael es hatte klingeln lassen. Achim hatte Besuch.   
War vermutlich jeden Abend mit seinem Besuch auf Achse gewesen.   
Tagsüber auspennen, mittags gemütlich frühstücken, abends in den Club. Zwischendurch Sex.   
Michael schmeckte Blut. Mist. 

Er stand vor Achims Wohnungstür; in der Wohnung war es still. Als er sein Ohr an die Tür presste, hörte er leise Musik.

Er klingelte.

Hörte Achims Stimme: „Gehst du mal… ich hab noch Shampoo in den Haaren…“

Und dann riss Kalle die Tür auf, nackt bis auf ein Handtuch um die Hüften.

„Hi“, grinste er. 

„Wer isses denn?“, rief Achim aus dem Bad.

„Warte, sag nix, ich komm drauf… Martin?“

„Micha“, krächzte Michael. Sein Mund war ganz trocken.

„Es ist Micha!“, brüllte Kalle über seine Schulter.

Michael zuckte zusammen, hörte, wie Kalles Stimme durch das Treppenhaus schallte.   
Kalle grinste ihn immer noch an.

Und dann stand Achim plötzlich in der Badezimmertür. Nackt. Splitterfasernackt.

Kalle drehte sich um, als er Michaels entgeistertes Gesicht sah und sagte grinsend: „Tschuldige, ich hab das letzte saubere Handtuch, nä?“

Michael drehte sich um und rannte die Treppe hinunter. 

Scheiße… wie hatte er glauben können, Achim würde quasi auf ihn warten? Würde drauf warten, dass Michael es sich anders überlegte, dass er sich für Achim, für was Festes entscheiden würde.

Er rannte über die Straße, Reifen quietschten, jemand hupte, brüllte ihn dann an. Michael zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger, schrie: „Leck mich, Arschloch!“

Entriegelte den Wagen, riss die Tür auf, schmiss sich hinters Lenkrad, knallte die Tür zu. Atmete hektisch, schlug mit der Faust aufs Lenkrad, schrie unartikuliert.

Scheiße Scheiße Scheiße. 

Er würde jetzt los ziehen und irgendwen klarmachen, irgendeinen Typen, der ihn so hart fickte, wie er’s brauchte. Ihn so ran nahm, wie er’s verdiente. 

Er startete den Wagen, schlug das Lenkrad ein und stieg in die Eisen.

„Scheiße, was machst du da? Soll ich dich überfahren oder was?“

Vor dem Kühler stand Achim, nur mit einer Jeans bekleidet, soweit Michael sehen konnte. Beide Hände auf Michaels Kühlerhaube, als könne er ihn so am Losfahren hindern. Als könne er den Wagen festhalten.

„Verschwinde“, schrie Michael.   
Spucketröpfchen flogen an die Windschutzscheibe.

Achim schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hau da ab, ich fahr jetzt los.“

Nein, formten Achims Lippen. Nein. 

Michael ließ die Kupplung kommen, der Wagen ruckte vorwärts.  
Achim stand immer noch da und starrte ihn an.

Mach den Motor aus, formte sein Mund.

Michael starrte ihn an. Achims Brust hob und senkte sich; er atmete schwer.

Mach aus. 

Zögernd streckte Michael die Hand aus.  
Was wollte Achim noch von ihm? Warum ließ er ihn nicht einfach fahren? Ging nicht einfach zurück zu Kalle, ließ sich von ihm…

Achim nahm die Hände von der Motorhaube und kam zur Fahrertür.  
Machte ihm das Zeichen für Scheibe runterkurbeln.

Michael drückte auf den Knopf. Leise surrend fuhr die Scheibe nach unten.

„Micha…“, sagte Achim sanft. „Warum bist du weggerannt?“

„Warum läufst du mir nach, du hast doch…“ Michael schnaufte.

„Hab doch was?“

„Wozu soll ich denn… du hast doch Kalle.“

Achim sah ihn durchdringend an.  
„Was hast du denn immer mit Kalle?“

„Du fickst ihn oder? Das hab ich immer mit Kalle. Ich wär gern er. So, bitte schön, jetzt hab ich’s gesagt.“

Michael ließ den Wagen wieder an.

Achims Hand lag an seinem Arm, griff nicht zu, lag einfach da. Dann beugte er sich zu Michael runter und sah ihn an. Seine Augen glänzten.

„Du bist… eifersüchtig?“ Er sah Michael ungläubig an. „Auf Kalle. Wegen mir. Du, Michael Rensing, der Mann, der mir erklärt hat, er will sich zwar von mir ficken lassen, aber sonst bitte nix, nur ja nix Festes, nur ja nix, was mehr ist als ficken. Du schlägst hier auf und machst mir ne Szene wegen Kalle?“

Michael ließ den Motor aufheulen.   
Idiotisch, pubertär, aber es fühlte sich trotzdem gut an. Stark. Stärker als er sich gerade fühlte.

Achim schnaubte.   
Ging dann um den Wagen herum, öffnete die Tür und schob sich auf den Beifahrersitz. Schloss die Türe beinahe sanft, schnallte sich an, sah Michael nicht an, als er sagte: „Fahr los.“

„Was?“

„Wir fahren jetzt zu dir, Micha. Sofort.“


	31. Chapter 31

Die Fahrt verlief schweigend.   
Michael versuchte, sich auf die Straße und die anderen Autos zu konzentrieren, versuchte, nicht zu Achim hinüberzublicken, der tatsächlich nur eine Jeans anhatte, kein T-Shirt, keine Schuhe, keine Socken. Achims Nacken glänzte feucht, seine Haare waren noch nass und das Wasser suchte sich einen Weg seinen Hals hinunter. Einzelne Tropfen auf seiner Haut glitzerten in der Sonne.

 

Sie stiegen schweigend aus, Michael ging vor Achim die Treppe zu seiner Wohnung hinauf ohne etwas zu sagen, schloss auf und ließ Achim wortlos eintreten.

Achims nackter Fuß drückte die Tür ins Schloss. 

„Micha“, sagte er leise. „Sag mir bitte, was hier los ist.“

„Ich…“ Michael sah, wie sich ein Tropfen einen glänzenden Weg Achims Hals hinunter über die glatte Brust suchte und schließlich vom Bund der Jeans aufgesaugt wurde. Er leckte sich die trockenen Lippen. „Ich glaub, ich hab mich in dich verliebt.“

Achim keuchte leise.  
„Du hast… was?“

„Ich weiß, ich bin zu spät…“ Michael starrte auf den winzigen, dunklen Halbkreis, an der Stelle, wo der Tropfen verschwunden war. „Ich hätt da sein sollen, als es dir… ich mein, natürlich hätt ich dich gar nicht erst… scheiße, Achim, ich… ich hab mich in dich verliebt.“

Achim trat zwei Schritte auf ihn zu, Michael hörte das Geräusch der nackten Füße auf dem Parkett.

„Ich weiß, du hast jetzt Kalle und er wohnt bei dir und jeder weiß schon davon… ich weiß, ich bin’s selbst schuld.“  
Michael sah auf, direkt in die grünen Augen vor ihm. In Achims strahlende grüne Augen. Sah sein strahlendes Lächeln. Glücklich. Verliebt. In Kalle.

„Micha…“ Ein ersticktes Flüstern. „Ich kenn Kalle nicht erst seit ein paar Wochen…“

Ja, dreh das Messer noch mal rum… ich hab’s verdient, dachte Michael und rieb sich über den schmerzenden Magen.

„…um genau zu sein“, Achims Hand strich sanft über Michaels Brust, griff nach seiner Hand, verschränkte ihre Finger.

Was für eine zärtliche, vertraute Geste, dachte Michael, als er an sich herunterschaute, wenn jetzt nicht gleich der finale Tritt in die Eier käme, könnte man denken…

„…kennt mich Kalle schon länger als jeder andere.“

Achims Finger lagen plötzlich unter Michaels Kinn, zwangen ihn sanft, den Blickkontakt wieder herzustellen. 

„Kalle ist mein Bruder, Micha.“

Michael starrte ihn an. Versuchte, das, was er gesehen hatte, was er wusste und das, was Achim gerade gesagt hatte, irgendwie zusammenzufügen, so dass es einen Sinn ergab.

„Er ist… was?“, flüsterte er tonlos.

„Mein großer Bruder. Karl-Heinz Fritz. Kalle.“

„Du fickst ihn nicht.“

Achim lachte. „Nein, natürlich nicht.“

Michael starrte immer noch. Sah komische kleine Lichter in Achims grünen Augen tanzen, sah, wie sich Achim über die Lippen leckte, ihn ansah, lächelte.

„Dein Bruder.“

„Jetzt hast du’s verstanden, nä.“

Achim schien sich prächtig zu amüsieren, während Michaels Hirn kurz vor dem totalen Blackout stand. 

Kalle ist Achims Bruder.   
Er fickt ihn nicht.   
Sie ficken nicht miteinander.   
Herr Fritz hat Besuch.   
Sein Bruder ist zu Besuch.   
Kalle und Achim.   
Brüder. Sonst nix. 

Seine Knie wurden vor Erleichterung ganz weich. Er schob Achim an die Wand, spürte die kühle, nackte Haut durch sein T-Shirt, flüsterte: „Achim…“

Achim hob den Kopf, seine Lippen waren nur Millimeter von Michaels entfernt, Michael konnte Achims Atem spüren, konnte ihn riechen, Pfefferminz und Achim.  
Legte seine Lippen auf Achims Mund, ließ sie einfach da liegen, bewegte sich nicht, stand ganz still. Die ganze Welt schien stillzustehen.  
Sein Bruder. 

Achim seufzte leise, murmelte gegen seine Lippen: „Er ist mein Bruder.“

Dann glitt Achims Zungenspitze über Michaels Unterlippe, leckte sanft über die empfindliche Haut, bis Michael ihm entgegen kam.

Der Kuss war süß und gleichzeitig so intensiv, so intim, dass Michaels Augen brannten.   
Irgendwo im Haus klappte eine Tür, draußen bellte ein Hund und sie standen in der Diele und küssten sich, als hätten sie alle Zeit der Welt.

Michael nahm Achims Hände, ohne den Kuss zu lösen, streckte seine Arme und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen an den Innenseiten von Achims Oberarmen entlang. Entlockte ihm ein Seufzen, spürte, wie seine Muskeln zitterten.   
„Achim“, raunte er. 

Achim legte seine Arme um Michael und drückte sein Gesicht in Michaels Halsbeuge. Atmete tief ein. Flüsterte: „Mein Gott… bin ich froh, dass wir das geklärt haben.“

„Achim“, murmelte Michael, „bitte, Achim…“

Achims Lippen zeichneten den Weg von Michaels Halsbeuge zu seinem Mund nach, markierten ihn mit Küssen. Flüsterten, „Ich mag dein Hemd“ gegen Michaels Lippen.

Achims Finger strichen über die Knopfleiste, begannen dann quälend langsam, die Knöpfe zu öffnen. Seine Hände schoben das Hemd über Michaels Schultern, fuhren dann über seine Brust.

„Dreh dich um“, raunte er. 

Michael legte die Hände an die Wand und schloss seufzend die Augen, als er Achims Lippen auf seinen Schulterblättern, auf seinem Tattoo spürte.

Achims Küsse fühlten sich auf dem Tattoo nicht anders an als auf der Haut, die nicht tätowiert war, trotzdem spürte er, wie das Blut in seinen Schwanz strömte, als Achim erst über das rechte Wort Misericordia leckte, dann zärtlich in die Haut über dem rechten Wort Rigor biss und schließlich seine Lippen auf das mittlere Wort Amor legte. Ihn sanft küsste.   
Dann lehnte er seine Stirn an Michaels Nacken und murmelte:  
„Ich hab mich in dich verliebt, als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen hab.“

Michael dachte an den Abend in dem Club, erinnerte sich, dass Achim ihm sofort ins Auge gesprungen war.   
Wegen der Ähnlichkeit…

„Und dann als du weg warst, hab ich gedacht, ich Idiot, was hat mich bloß geritten, dich so anzumachen… dich zu mir abzuschleppen und dich gleich am ersten Abend zu vögeln… ich hab gedacht, was musst du von mir denken und wie kann man’s schneller versauen als so…“, fuhr Achim fort.

„Aber dann wir haben uns wiedergesehen…“

Michael spürte, wie sich Achims Lippen zu einem Lächeln verzogen. „Ja. Ich hab gedacht, vielleicht geht da ja noch was…, also… vielleicht…“

„Und da ging noch was“, grinste Michael und drehte sich um, schob Achim an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Küsste ihn. Rieb sich an Achim, spürte die Beule in Achims Jeans.

Achim seufzte in den Kuss. „Ich wach bestimmt gleich auf, nä?“

„Mach die Augen auf.“

Michael starrte in das Grün vor sich, lächelte und öffnete den Knopf und den Reißverschluss von Achims Jeans. Schob seine Hand in Achims Slip und umfasste seinen Schwanz.

Achim stöhnte leise und schloss die Augen.

„Fühlt sich das an wie ein Traum?“, fragte Michael und küsste ihn auf den Mundwinkel, während er ihn streichelte.

Achim nickte, keuchte „Oh ja, ohhhh ja…“

„Willst du…?“   
Michael fasste nach Achims Hand, hielt ihn davon ab, sich zu bewegen.   
Sie sahen sich an.

„Du hast beim letzten Mal gesagt, du wolltest, dass wir uns so lieben wie noch nie…“

„Langsam und zärtlich“, ergänzte Achim, sah Michael lächelnd an, „ich will das immer noch.“

„Ich war so ein Idiot, Achim.“ Michaels Stimme war ganz rau; er schluckte trocken. „Bitte, zeig’s mir jetzt.“

Achim schluckte, nickte und zog Michael Richtung Schlafzimmer.   
Zog sich aus. Zog ihn aus. Küsste ihn. Leckte über seine Brustwarzen, strich mit den Händen über Michaels Unterarme. 

„Hast du hier schon mit jemandem geschlafen?“, fragte Achim leise.

Michael schüttelte den Kopf.

Achim nickte, lächelte.  
„Möchtest du mit mir schlafen, Micha?“

Michael sah auf das Parkett hinunter, nickte, spürte, wie seine Wangen warm wurden.

„Hey“, Achims Finger hoben sein Gesicht, bis sich ihre Blicke trafen, „alles okay?“

„Du bist so… direkt.“

Achim lachte. „Ja, das bin ich wohl.“  
Seine Fingerspitzen fuhren Michaels Augenbrauen nach. „Möchtest du trotzdem…?“

Michael nickte. „Klar will ich.“

„Ich möchte, dass es anders ist als bisher… ich möchte, dass du mit mir schläfst, Micha.“

„Nein!“  
Michael hörte den Anflug von Panik in seiner Stimme, machte einen Schritt rückwärts, weg von Achim, entzog ihm seine Hand, schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Nein, das…“

Achim trat auf ihn zu, legte seine Hand auf Michaels Schulter.  
„Hey“, sagte er beschwichtigend, „was ist denn…?“ 

„Nein, das ist…“ Er schluckte. „Was Persönliches.“

Achim lachte leise. „Was kann denn persönlicher sein als das hier?“

Wider Willen musste Micha grinsen; Achim hatte recht: Sie standen in seinem Schlafzimmer, beide splitterfasernackt, beide hart und er faselte von was persönlichem.

Achim legte seine Hand in Michaels Nacken.   
„Du warst noch nie aktiv?“

Was für ne peinliche Scheiße…Michaels Ohren wurden heiß. Er sah zu Boden, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Keine Sorge, das lernst du schnell… bei dem Lehrer…“ Achim grinste.

„Wie kannst du so frech grinsen?“, fragte Michael.

„Micha, dir ist schon klar, dass die meisten, also, die allermeisten Männer lieber aktiv als passiv sind oder?“

Michael zuckte mit den Schultern.

Achims Fingerspitzen fuhren über das Wort zwischen Michaels Schulterblättern. 

„Komm“, flüsterte er.   
Er streichelte Michaels Nacken. Zog Michael sanft aufs Bett. Küsste ihn zärtlich. Auf die Wange, auf das rechte Auge, auf die Schläfe, schließlich auf die Lippen.

Achim führte Michaels Hand, beträufelte seine Finger mit Gleitgel, führte sie an seinen Eingang, schob einen in sich. 

Es fühlte sich unglaublich an, so weich, so heiß, so eng um seinen Finger.  
Michael atmete mit offenem Mund, schloss die Augen, während sein Finger Achim erkundete, ihn weitete, ihn vorbereitete.

Achim seufzte, biss sich auf die Unterlippe, stöhnte leise.

Ein Finger, rein, raus, rein, raus, zwei Finger, rein, raus, rein, raus.

Irgendwie war es gar nicht schwer und auch nicht schlimm, es mit Achim zu tun. Da war irgendwie nichts peinlich, nichts komisch… was sie hier miteinander taten, war sich Lust bereiten, war sich lieben.

Michaels Gedanken hörten auf, sich um Ängste zu drehen, und kreisten stattdessen um den Ausdruck auf Achims Gesicht. So konzentriert, so voller Lust, so… sexy.   
Achims Wangen glühten, seine Brust glänzte feucht und sein Schwanz sah so hart aus, dass es Michael fast selbst schmerzte. 

Michael beugte sich hinunter und nahm Achims Eichel in den Mund, saugte daran, ließ seine Zunge über den kleinen Spalt fahren, hörte Achim keuchen,  
„Oh Gott, Micha….“

Achims Erregung war süß und aufregend und Michael konnte nicht genug davon bekommen, das heiße Fleisch zu liebkosen, Achim zu schmecken, Achim richtig geil zu machen.

Und das war Achim jetzt definitiv: geil. Er wimmerte leise, wenn Michael tief in ihm die Fingerspitzen über seine Prostata fahren ließ, immer wieder. Stöhnte Michaels Namen. Drückte ihm ein Kondom in die Hand.

„… bitte…“ 

Michaels Hände zitterten, als er die Folie aufriss und das Gummi herausnahm. Seine Vorhaut zurückschob, das Kondom auf die Spitze setzte und es über seinen Schwanz abrollte.   
Es war Jahre her, dass er das das letzte Mal gemacht hatte… um mit einer Frau zu schlafen, übrigens. 

Saskia. Hübsch, jung, dunkelhaarig. Michaels letzter Versuch, sich selbst von seiner Heterosexualität zu überzeugen. Nachdem das mit Gregg in die Brüche gegangen war. Nachdem Lukas aus München weggegangen war.   
Es wäre so viel einfacher gewesen mit einer Frau.

Saskia, schmal gebaut, winzige Brüste, fast knabenhafte Figur – und trotzdem schloss Michael, als er in ihr war, die Augen und dachte an Lukas, malte sich aus, dass es Lukas war, in den er sich schob, dass es Lukas war, der sich unter ihm wand, der seinen Namen seufzte, der kam, als - weil- Michael ihn fickte… und als es vorbei war, hatte er keinerlei Zweifel mehr daran gehabt, keine Hete zu sein.

„Bist du sicher?“ 

Achim sah ihn an. „Oh ja… du nicht?“ Ein bisschen besorgt.

„Ich… ich…“

Achim nahm Michaels Hand, verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. 

„Komm…“

Er zog an Michaels Hand, zog ihn näher. 

Michaels Spitze rieb über Achims Eingang; Achim seufzte, schloss kurz die Augen, lächelte, schien sich auf das, was jetzt kommen würde, zu freuen. 

„Ich will dich spüren, Micha…“, raunte er. 

Michael schluckte gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals an; wieso hatte er so viel mehr Schiss davor als Achim?   
Achim würde es ausbaden, wenn es schlecht lief, nicht er. Achim würde herumlaufen wie John Wayne, nicht er. Achim würde…

„Hey“, Achims Finger strichen über Michaels Wange, „mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken… haste dir auch bei mir so viel Sorgen gemacht?“

Michael sah ihn an, biss auf seiner Unterlippe herum.   
Hatte er?   
Nein, er hatte sich Achim überlassen, wie er sich anderen Männern vor ihm überlassen hatte und es war ihm egal gewesen, ob es weh tat. 

Und es hatte ziemlich häufig wehgetan. Bei Achim nie.

Aber das hier war etwas anderes. Das mit Achim war etwas anderes. Er wollte Achim nicht wehtun, unter keinen Umständen, auf keinen Fall.

Achims Hand fuhr an seinem Körper hinunter zwischen seine aufgestellten Beine und – Michaels Mund blieb offen stehen – berührte sich selbst, seine Finger strichen vorsichtig über seinen Eingang und dann führte er langsam, fast genüsslich, zwei Finger in sich ein. 

Michael keuchte leise bei dem Anblick.

„Du…“, Achim bewegte seine Finger, schloss kurz die Augen, nahm einen dritten Finger dazu, seufzte, „du hast mich gut vorbereitet.“

Michael schluckte; Achim lag vor ihm ausgebreitet wie auf einem Silbertablett, offen, nackt, verletzlich…

„Scheiße, du willst es wirklich.“ Michaels Stimme war ganz rau.

„Mit dir“, flüsterte Achim in Michaels Mund, „nur mit dir.“

Michael griff nach der Tube, ließ mehr Gleitmittel in seine Handfläche tropfen, stöhnte leise, als er seine Erektion mit dem klaren Gel massierte und richtete sich dann vor Achim auf, kniete zwischen seinen geöffneten Schenkeln. 

Er zögerte, als seine Spitze Achims Anus berührte; er sah an sich hinunter, sah Achim an, zögerte, weiter zu gehen.

„Schlaf mit mir“, flüsterte Achim.

Michaels Hand strich sanft über Achims Bauch, blieb schließlich still liegen  
und dann drang er langsam in ihn ein.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, zuzusehen, wie sein Schwanz in Achim verschwand, und noch seltsamer, es tatsächlich zu fühlen: Es war Druck und Widerstand und Hitze und Enge und unglaublich schön. 

Michael musste kurz die Augen schließen, zu viel zu schön viel zu schön.   
Er hörte, wie Achim zischend ausatmete, fühlte, wie ein Bein um seinen Rücken geschlungen wurde, wie Achim ihn näher zog, tiefer, immer tiefer, bis Michael Angst hatte, zu fallen.

Er griff nach Achims Hand, verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander, umklammerte die Hand, er brauchte Halt.

Oh Gott, war das gut. 

Michael spürte, wie Achim sein Becken kippte, wie er sich gegen ihn bewegte, wie sein Schwanz sich in Achim bewegte.

Oh Gott, oh Gott, das war…

Er holte zitternd Luft.

„Achim… oh Gott, Achim…“, flüsterte er rau.

„Micha, beweg dich, lass mich…“ Achim stöhnte rau, als Michael sich ein Stückchen zurückzog, sich dann tiefer in ihn schob, sich zurückzog, wieder eindrang, „Ohhh ja, so, genauso so… ohhh Micha…“

Achim stöhnte lustvoll, schob sich Michael entgegen, rieb sich an Michaels Sack.

Michael verstand; sein Becken schob seinen Schwanz rhythmisch in Achim, schneller, tiefer, hemmungsloser als vorher. Ihm war heiß; er hätte nie gedacht, dass es sich so anfühlen konnte, so gut, hätte nicht gedacht, dass es okay war, sich auf jemanden so sehr einzulassen, sich so zu öffnen. 

Achims verschleierter Blick ruhte auf Michaels Gesicht, las darin wie in einem Buch. 

„Micha…“, flüsterte er. „Micha…“

Achims harter Schwanz rieb an Michaels Bauch, als er sich vorbeugte, um Achim zu küssen. Michael sah an sich hinunter, sah, wie Achims nasse Spitze die Haare auf seinem Bauch zusammenklebte. 

Michael packte mit beiden Händen Achims Pobacken, hob ihn fast mühelos an und drang tief in ihn ein.

Beide stöhnten laut auf, als Michaels Schwanz Achims Prostata streifte. 

Michael spürte, dass er nicht mehr lange aushalten konnte, seinen Höhepunkt nicht mehr herauszögern konnte. Sein Schwanz in Achim fühlte sich an, als hielte ihn eine Faust in einem Seidenhandschuh, seine Nüsse fühlten sich winzig an, wie Walnüsse, hart und heiß und er war bereit, so bereit. 

„Achim“, stöhnte er, „bitte, ich… ich kann nicht mehr… warten… ich muss jetzt… jetzt…“

Sein Becken zuckte vorwärts, er spürte, wie sein Schwanz härter wurde, hörte Achim stöhnen, tief und wild und dann fühlte er, wie der Griff um seinen Schwanz fast unerträglich wurde, nachließ, zupackte, ihn melkte. 

Oh Gott, jetzt, ja, jetzt. 

„Aaaachim!“

Irgendwo am Rande seines Bewusstseins spürte er die warmen feuchten Spritzer auf seinem Bauch und seiner Brust als Achim kam. Hörte durch das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Ohren Achims Stöhnen. 

Oh Himmel, das war… Wahnsinn! 

Michaels Hände kneteten sanft Achims Backen, senkten sie dann langsam auf die Matratze, bevor er sich auf Achim sinken ließ.

Er spürte Achims stoßweisen Atem in seinen Haaren, hörte das Keuchen, fühlte Achims Lippen, die sanfte Küsse auf sein Ohr drückten.

Zusammen warteten sie darauf, dass sich ihre Herzen wieder beruhigten, dass das Zittern und Zucken aufhörte, das sie durchlief als wären sie nicht zwei, sondern ein Körper.

Irgendwann glitt sein Schwanz aus Achim und Michael drehte sich zur Seite, um das Kondom zu entsorgen, bevor er sich über Achim beugte, seine Lippen auf Achims Stirn presste, salzigen Schweiß schmeckte, ihn zwischen die Augenbrauen küsste. Achim hob träge den Kopf und Michael küsste seine Lippen, ganz zart, ganz leicht.

 

Michael ließ sich seufzend auf den Rücken sinken. Er fühlte sich großartig. Der Sex mit Achim war immer gut gewesen, aber diesmal war etwas Neues dabei gewesen, eine… er suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, eine Vertrautheit, die es zu etwas viel Größerem, Besseren machte als nur Sex.

„Oh Mann, ich bin echt total verknallt in dich“, murmelte Michael. „Verschossen. Verliebt. Bis über beide Ohren. Total.“

Achim küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund, drehte sich auf die Seite und legte sein Kinn auf Michaels Brust ab. Sah ihn lächelnd an.  
„Und was machen wir da?“

Michael strich durch Achims Haare und ließ seine Hand in seinem Nacken liegen.

„Naja, ich mein, falls du mich auch ein bisschen magst…“

Achim grinste. „Was dann?“

„Sag’s…“

Achim setzte zwei leichte Küsse auf Michaels Brust, stützte sich dann auf den Ellenbogen und legte den Kopf schief. 

„Du fragst, ob ich dich… ein bisschen mag?“

Michael nickte.

„Nein.“ Achim seufzte leise. „Ich mag dich nicht nur ein bisschen. Ich mein… ich hab das noch nie so gesagt… also niemandem, nä… aber ich… ich liebe dich.“ 

Die letzten Worte waren so leise, dass Michael sich anstrengen musste, um sie zu hören.

Er schluckte trocken.

„Du… liebst mich?“

Achim sah ihn nicht an, als er antwortete. „Ich weiß, das kommt jetzt alles n bisschen plötzlich. Ich versteh das auch, weil mit dem FC sieht’s ja gerade nicht so rosig aus, ich versteh das, wenn du dich jetzt nicht festlegen-“

Michaels Finger umschlossen Achims Handgelenk. Fest. Vermutlich fast ein bisschen schmerzhaft.

Die grünen Augen sahen ihn erschrocken an.   
„Ich versteh’s, Micha, echt.“

Achim versuchte sich loszumachen, doch Michael hielt ihn fest. Fester.

„Nein“, flüsterte er heiser. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du verstehst. Kannst du nicht…“

Noch nie hatte jemand das zu ihm gesagt. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass Achim es sagen würde, noch dazu nach den Sachen, die er sich geleistet hatte.

Michael schluckte, schloss die Augen.   
Er hatte sich schon viel vorgemacht im Leben. Dass er es bei den Bayern schaffen könnte, wenn er nur hart genug trainierte. Dass er mit Lukas glücklich werden könnte, wenn er nur fest genug daran glaubte. Dass er Achim einfach so wegschieben könnte, dass er ihn einfach vergessen könnte, wenn… ja, wenn was?  
Wenn der FC absteigt? Wenn Michael aus Köln weggehen muss? 

„Ich will mir nichts mehr vormachen…“, flüsterte er, mehr zu sich als zu Achim.

Achim setzte sich auf, versuchte wieder, sich aus Michaels Griff zu befreien.

„Bitte, Micha…“, seine Stimme klang unsicher, „bitte lass mich los, ja?“

Michael öffnete die Augen, starrte auf seine Finger, die Achims Handgelenk umklammert hielten, auf seine vor Anstrengung weiß hervortretenden Knöchel, auf die Verfärbung von Achims Haut, wo sich das Blut staute.

„Bitte…“ 

Michael löste schließlich seine Finger, ließ Achim los.

Achim rieb sein Handgelenk, sah Michael an. Michael sah Traurigkeit, Unsicherheit und so was wie Angst.

„Es tut mir leid, ich hätt besser-“

In Achims Stimme schwang jetzt tatsächlich Angst mit.  
Angst, die ich ihm gemacht habe…

„Es ist mir egal, ob ich hier wegmuss, wenn der FC absteigt…“, unterbrach ihn Michael. Dann sah er in Achims grüne Augen, „aber ich will nicht, dass wir uns nicht mehr sehen. Ich bin nicht nur verknallt in dich, nicht nur so n bisschen verliebt…“

Michael schluckte trocken. Sein Herz schlug schmerzhaft schnell gegen seine Rippen. „Ich hab mich richtig in dich verliebt. Ich möchte, dass wir zusammen sind, so richtig und dass wir zusammen bleiben. Egal, was mit dem FC wird… ich…“, er holte tief Luft, „ich möchte, dass das mit uns etwas Festes wird.“

Achim schwieg, starrte Michael an. Dann entwickelte sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, wurde breiter, ließ seine Augen strahlen. Steckte Michael an.

„Du Blödmann“, grinste er, „ich hab für’n Moment echt gedacht, du servierst mich ab.“

„Ganz sicher nicht“, grinste Michael und zog Achim näher. So nah, dass sie sich küssen konnten. Endlich wieder.


	32. Chapter 32

32\. Spieltag  
30.04.11 1. FC Köln-Bayer Leverkusen 2:0 (0:0)

Die letzten drei Spiele der Saison würden die Entscheidung über den Verbleib des FC in der Bundesliga bringen.   
Finke hatte Schäfer geschasst; Lukas war deswegen unsagbar schlechter Laune und er machte auch keinen Hehl daraus.   
Selbst die Binde an seinem Arm machte keinen Unterschied mehr.

„Mann, Lukas, bitte…“

Michael sah ihn an.   
Es war ihr vorletztes Heimspiel in der Saison. Leverkusen. Schon wieder ein Derby.

Lukas starrte ihn an.  
„Ich spiel nicht für das Arschloch“, zischte er. „Nich für den.“

Michael packte ihn bei den Schultern, erzwang Blickkontakt.  
„Spiel für mich, Lukas. Spiel für die Mannschaft. Spiel für Dich.“  
Lukas ließ den Kopf sinken.  
Michael schüttelte ihn sanft.  
„Spiel für Frank. Wenn wir die drei Spiele verkacken, ist seine ganze Arbeit in der Rückrunde fürn Arsch gewesen… willst du das?“

Lukas sah ihn an, kaute auf seiner Unterlippe und sagte leise: „Für Frank.“

Michael nickte, schlug Lukas auf die Schulter, richtete die Binde an seinem Oberarm und sagte: „Genau.“

Sie gewannen.

 

33\. Spieltag  
07.05.11 Eintracht Frankfurt-1. FC Köln 0:2 (0:1)

Der FC hatte auswärts gegen Frankfurt gewonnen und wenn man von den unschönen Minuten nach dem Ende des Spiels absah, war es ein grandioser Sieg gewesen.

Als die aufgebrachten Fans der Frankfurter, deren Abstieg sie gerade besiegelt hatten, das Spielfeld stürmten und man alle Spieler in die Kabinen in Sicherheit scheuchte, rannten sie wie die Hasen – mit wütenden Fans war nicht zu spaßen, wie sie schmerzlich hatten erfahren müssen, als ihre Rückrundensträhne gerissen war und sie morgens am Geissbockheim eine auf die Rückseite der Bande geschmierte Drohung lesen mussten   
„Wenn Ihr absteigt, schlagen wir Euch tot!“ 

Als alle in der Kabine in Sicherheit waren, konnten sie schon wieder grinsen: Es war alles gut, sie würden den Klassenerhalt schaffen. Sie hatten ihn geschafft. Sie waren durch.  
Michael lachte laut und befreit.

Doch dann sagte Martin: „Wo ist Lukas?“

Es war plötzlich totenstill in der Kabine.   
Lukas war immer der letzte, der nach einem Sieg den Rückweg in die Kabine antrat. Alle wussten das.

„Als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hab“, sagte Eiche leise, „hing er am Zaun… bei den Fans.“

„Scheiße. Er ist… noch da draußen?“

Michael schluckte. Nein, alles, nur das nicht. Bilder des schreienden, tobenden Fan-Mobs huschten durch seinen Kopf.  
Er hatte keine Lust, Bastian zu erklären, wie das passiert war. Warum sie Lukas zurückgelassen hatten.

„Beruhigt euch“, sagte Finke, „die Security ist draußen. Die halten ihn am Zaun fest, bis es vorbei ist und bringen ihn dann her.“

Alle sahen ihn skeptisch an, abwartend, nur Dodo zuckte die Schultern, zog sich aus und marschierte in die Dusche.

 

34\. Spieltag  
14.05.11 1. FC Köln-FC Schalke 04 2:1 (1:0)

Das letzte Spiel der Saison war immer besonders.   
Es spielte keine Rolle, auf welchem Tabellenplatz man gerade stand. Solange der Klassenerhalt sicher war, war es ein Tag zum Feiern.  
Es war wie der letzte Schultag vor den großen Ferien. Es war Zeugnistag. 

Diesmal war es ein ganz besonderer Tag: Es war Michaels 27. Geburtstag. Abends würde die gesamte Mannschaft seine Wohnung stürmen, außer vielleicht Dodo.   
Micha war nicht sicher, ob er, als er den Libanesen eingeladen hatte, irgendwelche Worte verwendet hatte, die er verstand.  
Ein paar der alten Bayern-Kollegen würden ebenfalls kommen –vielleicht sogar alle. Sie hatten ihr letztes Spiel zuhause gegen Stuttgart – sie hatten trotz der Entfernung versprochen, zu kommen. 

Und Achim. Achim würde auch kommen. 

Micha hatte sich aufgewärmt und drehte sich kurz zu den Fans in der Südkurve um, winkte, lächelte.

Er wusste, dass Achim da war, irgendwo in dieser rot-weißen Menge war Achim. Michael konnte es fühlen. Irgendwie.

 

Es war der schönste Geburtstag, an den er sich erinnern konnte. Sie schlugen Schalke und schafften mit diesen drei Punkten nicht nur den Klassenerhalt, sondern schlossen die Saison auf dem 10. Platz ab.

Selbst Lukas, der immer noch unter seinen Möglichkeiten spielte, der immer noch Finke anzischte, wenn der mit ihm sprach, der immer noch Schäfer nachtrauerte, überlegte in der Kabine laut, ob er sich die Tabelle auf den Bauch tätowieren lassen sollte.

„Spinner“, grinste Micha und schloss ihn lachend in die Arme.

 

Als sie sich schließlich am Geissbockheim trennten, schwor Micha sie alle noch mal auf seine Geburtstags-Party am Abend ein.

 

Alle waren gekommen: Die Kollegen vom FC, die meisten der ehemaligen Kollegen vom FC B und Achim.   
Micha hatte ihn in der Diele geküsst, richtig geküsst und es war ihm so egal gewesen, dass Fips und Anatoli danebenstanden und verlegen schauten.

„Sind alle da?“, schrie Lukas, „dann gibt’s jetzt Geschenke.“

„Dodo fehlt“, sagte Micha und obwohl er noch nie ein Wort mit dem Innenverteidiger gewechselt hatte, tat es ihm irgendwie leid, dass er sich nicht hatte verständlich machen können mit der Einladung.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Habt ihr alle was zu trinken? Dann halte ich jetzt erstmal ne Rede…“

Alle stöhnten und seufzten dann erleichtert, als es klingelte und Micha öffnen ging.

„Congrats, motormouth“, sagte Dodo und grinste.  
Micha grinste verblüfft zurück und ließ Dodo an sich vorbei in die Wohnung.

 

„Hey, warum bist du einfach verschwunden?“

Achim sah Micha an, trat dann einen Schritt zur Seite, um ihn in die Wohnung zu lassen. Seine Haare waren verwuschelt, er trug nur Boxershorts.

„Du hast schon geschlafen?“

Achim rieb sich mit dem Handballen das linke Auge, kratzte dann seinen Kopf. „Es ist… kurz vor sechs…“

„Ja… ähm, tschuldige, dass ich dich geweckt hab…“ Michael konnte die Augen kaum von der schlafwarmen nackten Haut abwenden.

„Warum bist du denn einfach abgehauen ohne was zu sagen?“

„Hm“, machte Achim, „ich bin das nicht gewöhnt, mit solchen Leuten zusammen zu sein. Also, in einem Raum, so… einfach so, halt.“

„Wie? Was für Leute? Das waren meine Kumpels…“

„Ja, ich saß zwischen Bastian Schweinsteiger und Philipp Lahm. Die halbe Mannschaft des FC Bayern war da und die gesamte Mannschaft des FC…“

„Und?“

„Ich pass da nicht hin, Micha… ich…“

Michael trat einen Schritt auf Achim zu und umarmte ihn. Presste seine Lippen auf Achims Schläfe, ließ sie über seine Wange zu seinem Mund wandern und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Ich wär auch lieber mit dir allein gewesen. Von der ganzen Horde warst du der einzige, den ich wirklich dahaben wollte.“

Achim lächelte, seine Wangen glühten.  
„Echt?“

Michael nickte. 

„Ist die Party zu Ende?“

„Als ich weg bin, waren nur noch Andi, Fips und Anatoli da… und die lagen zu dritt in meinem Bett und haben gepennt… Lukas und Basti sind so gegen drei gefahren, und die letzten Kölner sind irgendwann kurz vor fünf abgehauen… da hab ich mich angeschlossen.“

Achim versuchte, ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken.  
„Biste nich müde?“

„Ist das ne Einladung?“

„Zu kompliziert, die Diskussion. Komm einfach mit mir ins Bett.“

„Nix lieber als das.“

Achim gähnte, rollte die Augen. „Mann, auch dein hohes Alter hält dich nicht davon ab, ein echter Lüstling zu sein, nä?“

Michael nahm Achims Hand, hob sie an seine Lippen und flüsterte: „Liegt an meinem jugendlichen Liebhaber…“

Achim grinste und zog Michael ins Schlafzimmer.


	33. Chapter 33

„Der Typ, der zwischen mir und Fips saß. Wer war das?“

Bastian und Lukas lagen nackt auf der großen Matratze, die ihnen, bis die Möbel geliefert wurden, als Bett diente.   
Draußen ging gerade die Sonne auf, legte warme, breite Streifen über ihre Körper.

Es war Lukas’ Idee gewesen, nicht in seine Wohnung in Köln, sondern in ihre gemeinsame Wohnung in der Nähe von Würzburg zu fahren.

Bastian hatte gemurrt, dass er eigentlich keine Lust hatte, mitten in der Nacht drei Stunden in der Gegend rumzukurven, aber Lukas hatte gegrinst und gesagt, er könne ja im Wagen ein Nickerchen machen. 

Bastian musste zugeben, dass Lukas Recht gehabt hatte.   
Es war toll zu wissen, dass das hier ihre Wohnung war. Ihre gemeinsame Wohnung. Auch wenn außer der Matratze, einem Riesen-Plasmafernseher, einer Playstation und einer Handvoll BlueRays noch nichts da war. Es war… toll.

„Das war keiner vom FC oder?“

„Der sich so wohl gefühlt hat zwischen euch beiden als würd er auf ne Rektaluntersuchung warten? Ich glaub, der heißt Armin oder so…“

„So schlimm sind wir doch gar nicht.“

Lukas fuhr Bastian mit dem Daumen über die Unterlippe. „Nee, seid ihr nicht, also Fips ist nicht so, aber das konnte er wohl nicht wissen.“ 

„Läuft da was zwischen Rense und dem?“  
Bastians Hand strich sanft über Lukas’ Brust. „Scheiße, du fühlst dich so gut an, ich könnt dich immer nur anfassen…“

„Das ist schön“, grinste Lukas und streckte sich genüsslich. „Mach ruhig.“

Bastian ließ seine Lippen seiner Hand folgen und Lukas knurrte leise.  
„Also, was ist das mit dem Typen, der aussieht wie du?“

„Keine Ahnung… ich glaub, Micha würd schon gerne, aber irgendwie…“ Er zog scharf die Luft durch die Zähne, als Bastian langsam seinen Schaft hinauf leckte, dann sanft an seiner Spitze saugte.   
„Irgendwie ist das wohl so ne Königskinder-Sache…“

„Micha kommt immer zu früh?“

Lukas boxte ihm sanft auf den Oberarm, Bastian lachte leise.

„Mehr so und konnten zusammen nicht kommen…“

Bastian lachte lauter und Lukas verdrehte die Augen. „Musst du alles immer so verstehen?“

„Wenn du’s so sagst…“ 

Seine Zunge fuhr sanft über Lukas’ Hoden, saugte das eine Oval in seinen Mund, spielte mit der Zungenspitze daran.

„Basti…“ seufzte Lukas, keuchte leise. „Lass mich auch…“

Bastian ließ Lukas’ Hoden aus seinem Mund rutschen, drehte sich um und fühlte Lukas’ Hände auf seinem Hintern.

„Du hast den schönsten Hintern, den ich je gesehen hab“, murmelte Lukas und ließ seine Hände über Bastians Backen fahren. Spreizte sie mit den Daumen, blies sanft auf seinen Eingang.

Bastian beugte sich runter und küsste Lukas’ Nabel, ließ seine Lippen über den feinen Streifen Haare gleiten, leckte seine Leiste. Schmeckte Lukas’ Haut, salzig und warm, vertraut. Legte sich vorsichtig auf ihn. Zuckte zusammen, als er mit den Zehen in der zerwühlten Decke hängenblieb. Fluchte leise.

„Mist, Basti…“ Lukas streichelte vorsichtig über Bastians rechten Spann, vermied es aber, das Tape um die mittleren drei Zehen zu berühren. „Geht’s wieder? Sollen wir lieber nicht-“

„Nein“, keuchte Bastian, „untersteh dich. Geht gleich wieder… ich hab schließlich auch wochenlang damit gespielt und trainiert…“

„Was ne ziemlich bescheuerte Idee war, wenn du mich fragst.“

„Ich frag dich nicht.“

„Ich weiß.“ Lukas seufzte leise.

„Also, was war das jetzt mit Micha und dem Typen?“ 

„Micha hatte Schiss wegen was Festem oder so…“

Das konnte Bastian verstehen. Das Gefühl kannte er.  
Er saugte sanft an Lukas’ Spitze. Schmeckte süßen Vorsaft. Knurrte leise.

„…Michael war wohl ziemlich scheiße zu ihm. Mhhh, Basti... Naja, jedenfalls hat er ihm gesagt, dass er nix Festes, ohh…sondern nur ne Fickbeziehung will… aber ich glaub, aaahhhh das ist auch schon überholt… so wie Micha ihn den ganzen Abend mit den Augen ausgezogen hat, ich glaub - ohhhhhhhh…“

Bastian saugte Lukas’ Schwanz tief in seinen Mund, lutschte ihn.

„Basti… scheiße, ja da, ohhh ja, genau so…“

Bastian zuckte, als er Lukas’ Zunge fühlte, die warm und feucht über seinen Eingang fuhr. Seine Lippen, die an der Haut saugten, die Hände, die ihn geöffnet hielten. Fühlte Lukas’ Nase an seinem Steißbein. Lukas’ stoßweisen Atem auf der nassen Haut.  
Scheiße, ist das geil. 

Bastian hatte so was noch mit niemand anderem gemacht, hatte das immer irgendwie peinlich gefunden, hatte Angst davor gehabt, sich so verletzlich zu zeigen, aber bei Lukas… war das anders. Bei Lukas fühlte er sich sicher. 

Und Lukas liebte, was er tat. Offenkundig. Und wie alles, was er liebte, wollte er auch das perfektionieren, trainierte hart dafür.  
Apropos hart…

Als hätte Lukas seine Gedanken gelesen, schloss sich seine Hand um Bastians harten Schwanz. Wichste ihn, während er seine Zunge in ihn schob. Spielte mit seinen Nüssen, während er ihn mit der Zunge fickte. Langsam. 

Bastian stöhnte um Lukas’ Schwanz.  
Oh Gott, der Mann machte ihn wahnsinnig. Wie hatte er das jemals vergessen können? Auch nur für ne Sekunde?   
„Lukka, du… bitte Lukka…“

Er hielt ganz still, während Lukas ihn wichste, ihn mit der Zunge fickte, streichelte, küsste… ihn liebte.

„…schlaf mit mir“, ächzte er.

Lukas erstarrte. 

Bastians Haut fühlte sich kalt an, wo gerade noch Lukas’ warme Hände, sein heißer Mund gewesen war.

„Was?“, flüsterte er. Ungläubig.

Bastian drehte sich zu Lukas herum, küsste seine geöffneten Lippen, sah ihn an.  
Lukas’ Lippen waren rot, seine Nasenspitze glänzte feucht. Er hat mich geleckt. 

„Bitte Lukka, schlaf mit mir.“

„Aber…“

Bastian lächelte, verschloss Lukas’ Mund mit seinem. Schmeckte sich in Lukas’ Mund. Sein Schwanz zuckte. Gott, war ihm heiß. 

Er kletterte von Lukas herunter, legte sich neben ihn und sah ihm in die Augen.  
Lukas sah verwirrt aus, ratlos, irgendwie.

Klar war Lukas verwirrt, Bastian hatte ihn schließlich noch nie… Bastian hatte das nie gewollt. 

Ficken? Klar, war er dabei. Aber ficken lassen? Nee, danke. Ohne ihn. Er hatte das mit niemandem getan, auch wenn er Lukas hatte glauben lassen, dass Mario ihn gefickt hatte. Hatte er nicht. Bastian hatte sich noch von niemandem ficken lassen und schon überhaupt nicht von Mario.   
Aber jetzt hier mit Lukas…

„Bitte Lukka, schlaf mit mir.“  
Bastian versuchte ein Lächeln. Spürte, wie seine Lippen zitterten.

„Basti…“, flüsterte Lukas. 

„Bitte Lukas…“

„Willst nich lieber du…?“  
Lukas biss nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

Bastian nahm Lukas’ Hand, verschränkte ihre Finger, sah Lukas tief in die Augen.

„Ich will’s… wirklich. Heute, jetzt, hier – mit dir.“  
Küsste Lukas sanft. „Verstehste… ich will, das wir was ganz neues anfangen… ned nur mit der Wohnung, sondern auch… wir zwei… verstehste?“

Lukas lächelte. „Keine Fickbeziehung mehr?“

„Nee, obwohl… war schon heiß mit dir…“

„Respekt ab jetzt?“

„Naja, lass uns ned übertreiben…“, grinste er. „Lass uns hiermit anfangen…“ Bastian küsste Lukas, tief und süß, „und dann liebe mich.“

Lukas keuchte leise. „Ich könnt dich gar nicht mehr lieben.“

„Mehr vielleicht nicht“, murmelte Bastian gegen Lukas’ Lippen, „aber vielleicht anders…“ 

Lukas rollte sich auf Bastian, sein Schwanz glitt zwischen Bastians Beine.   
Bastian ließ die Schenkel auseinanderfallen, zuckte, als Lukas’ Eichel über seinen Eingang strich.

„Mach schon“, knurrte er.

Lukas’ Lippen streiften sein Ohr, als er raunte: „Wieso hast du’s so eilig…? Ich werd ganz vorsichtig sein. So, wie sich das fürs erste Mal gehört… also, für das erste Mal für uns… nä?“

Bastian biss sich auf die Lippe. 

„Nanu, nix zu erwidern…?“ Lukas lachte leise an Bastians Ohr. 

Als Bastian immer noch nichts sagte, drückte Lukas sich ein Stück nach oben und sah ihn an.

„Hey, Basti, was…“

„Ich… ich hab noch nie…“

Lukas schluckte. „Wie? Aber was… ich mein… die ganzen Typen vor mir? ...Mario?“

Bastian strich über Lukas’ Arm, spürte, wie die Muskeln unter der Haut bebten. Schüttelte sachte den Kopf.

„Aber…“

„Ned Lukka… ich… ich war n Arsch, ich weiß das. Ich will… wirklich alles anders… alles richtig machen… diesmal. Echt.“

Bastian hob sein Becken an, schob sich gegen Lukas’ Schwanz.

„Du bist so hart“, flüsterte er und sah in Lukas’ blaue Augen.

„Wie sollte ich nich… der geilste Typ, den ich kenne, versucht mich grad zu bequatschen, dass ich mit ihm schlaf.“   
Lukas’ Wangen waren auffallend gerötet.

„Dann tu’s.“

Lukas zögerte einen Moment, dann griff er nach der Tube mit dem Gleitgel, die in Ermangelung eines Nachttisches neben der Matratze auf dem Boden lag.

„Sicher?“, fragte er, während seine glitschigen Finger vorsichtig über Bastians Eingang rieben.

Bastian nickte, schluckte trocken. Nickte noch mal.

Lukas leckte sich nervös die Lippen, drang dann mit einem Finger in ihn ein, ganz langsam, sah Bastian dabei an.  
„Sag, wenn’s sich nicht gut anfühlt, nä?“

Es fühlte sich nicht halb so schlimm an, wie Bastian befürchtet hatte, eigentlich fühlte es sich sogar…   
Bastians Augen flatterten zu, als Lukas’ Finger seine Prostata berührte.   
„Mehr…“, keuchte er. 

Lukas nahm mehr Gel und einen zweiten Finger, fand die Stelle wieder, die   
Bastian den Schweiß ausbrechen ließ. Rieb darüber, bewegte seine Finger in Bastian. 

Es war… unglaublich. Bastian hatte noch nichts gefühlt wie das. Sein Blut kochte leise, rauschte durch seinen Körper wie heißes Wasser.

„Oh Scheiße, Lukka, das ist… so geil.“

Er leckte seine trockenen Lippen, spürte eine zweite Zunge, als Lukas ihn küsste. In seinen Mund stöhnte. Spürte, wie Lukas seine Finger aus ihm rutschen ließ, fühlte Lukas’ Ständer an seinem Schenkel, dann an seinem Eingang.  
Scheiße, jetzt, dachte er und atmete tief ein.

Fühlte, wie Lukas in ihn eindrang.  
So hart, so groß. Oh Gott. 

Hörte Lukas gepressten Atem, dann einen Schwall polnischer Worte, als Lukas sich zurückzog, um dann tiefer in ihn einzudringen. Sich zurückzog, um so tief in ihn einzudringen, dass Bastian Lukas’ Hoden an seinem Hintern spürte. Sich zurückzog, um beim nächsten Stoß über Bastians Prostata zu reiben.  
Oh Gott, Lukka…

„Lukka!“

„Hm?“

„Scheiße, Lukka, du machst mich so geil, das hier, das is so geil, bitte… ich… oh Gott, Lukka…“

Bastian legte seine Beine über Lukas’ Schultern, so wie er es gerne hatte, um Lukas richtig tief zu ficken. 

„Basti… oh… Mann!“

Sich von Lukas ficken zu lassen war das Krasseste, das Geilste, das Allergeilste, was Bastian je getan hatte… er hatte seinen Körper noch nie so gefühlt.   
Er spürte, wie seine Lungen sich mit Luft füllten, wie er sie mit jedem von Lukas’ tiefen Stößen ausstieß, spürte, wie sein Herz sein Blut durch seinen Körper pumpte, fühlte, wie er schwitzte, wie Lukas’ Atem seine feuchte heiße Haut kühlte, wie jeder Muskel sich anspannte, wie seine Nüsse klein und hart wurden wie Golfbälle, wie er kaum genug Sauerstoff in seinen Körper kriegen konnte, wie sein Schwanz zuckte, als er sich ergoss. Spürte, wie er sich um Lukas zusammenzog, seinen Schwanz massierte, hörte Lukas keuchen, stöhnen. 

„Basti!“

Spürte, wie Lukas zuckte, wusste, dass Lukas sich in ihn ergoss.

„So geil, so geil…“ Bastians Stimme war kaum mehr als ein raues Flüstern. 

Lukas leckte ihm sanft über die Unterlippe, atmete hektisch. 

„Warum haben wir das“, Bastian sog angestrengt Luft in seine Lungen, „nicht früher getan?“

Lukas öffnete träge die Augen. Die beiden Streifen leuchtenden Blaus waren das schönste, was Bastian je gesehen hatte.

Lukas lächelte. Zuckte die Achseln. Atmete immer noch schwer. 

Bastian ließ seine Beine von Lukas’ Schultern rutschen und zischte, als Lukas’ halb-harter Schwanz sich in ihm aus ihm heraus bewegte. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Tschuldige“, murmelte Lukas. „Ich hätt’s noch mal erwähnen sollen, nä?“

Lukas rollte sich von Bastian herunter und drückte zwei Küsse auf Bastians nackte Schulter.

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich-“

„Ned, Lukka, es war unglaublich.“ Bastian bewegte zaghaft die Beine, verzog das Gesicht. „Und sobald ich wieder schmerzfrei laufen kann, machen wir das noch mal.“ 

Lukas lachte leise. „Spinner.“

„Ich lieb dich.“

„Was?“ Lukas sah ihn an, als hätte er ihn akustisch nicht verstanden.

„Ich lieb dich. Lukka, ich lieb dich.“

Lukas’ Augen waren plötzlich sehr groß und viel blauer als Bastian sie je gesehen hatte.

„Das… das hast du 2008 das letzte Mal zu mir gesagt… glaub ich.“

Bastian strich zärtlich über Lukas’ Wange. „Ich war ned… also, ned so, wie du’s verdient gehabt hättst, Lukka“, flüsterte er. „Aber ich lieb dich wirklich. Ganz wirklich. Nur dich. Und ich will, dass das hier funktioniert.“

„Wenn’s schiefgeht, haben wir nen Haufen Geld aus dem Fenster geschmissen…“, lächelte Lukas schief.

Bastian ließ seine Hand an Lukas’ Wange liegen, hielt ihn fest, starrte ihm in die Augen. Lächelte nicht.  
„Wenn das hier schiefgeht…“, er schluckte schwer, schüttelte sachte den Kopf, „des derf ned schiefgehn, Lukka, ned das hier.“

Lukas schloss die Augen, rieb seine Wange an Bastians Handfläche. Dann öffnete er die Augen wieder, sah Bastian sehr lange, sehr zärtlich an und sagte: „Ich liebe dich, Bastian Schweinsteiger. Hab ich immer, werd ich immer.“

Bastian zog ihn an sich, schluckte schwer an dem Kloß in seinem Hals, presste dann seine Lippen auf Lukas’ Mund und flüsterte: „Diesmal krieg ich’s hin, Lukka. Versprochen.“


	34. Chapter 34

Die blonde Bedienung strahlte Michael an und bedachte Achim mit einem Lächeln, als sie feststellte, dass er schon mal mit Michael hier gewesen war.

„Hallo“, sagte sie zu ihm.

„Hallo“, erwiderte Achim lächelnd.

„War alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie Michael.

„Danke, war super.“

Michael sah Achim an und streichelte unter dem Tisch kurz über sein Bein.

„Geht das zusammen oder getrennt?“

Ihr Tonfall und die Art, wie sie oder getrennt irgendwie verschluckte, ließen keinen Zweifel daran aufkommen, was sie erwartete.

Michael sah Achim lange an, bevor er sagte: „Geht getrennt, bitte.“

Achim strahlte und sagte dann „Nee, machen Sie mal zusammen. Und zwar auf mich.“

„22,50“, sagte sie.

Achim gab ihr 25 Euro und sagte: „Danke, stimmt so.“

„Danke, schönen Tag noch, Herr Rensing, Herr-?“

„Fritz“, sagte Michael. „Wie der Fußballer.“

Achim verdrehte lächelnd die Augen.

„War mir ein Vergnügen, Herr Fritz.“

Als die Kellnerin den Tisch verlassen hatte, beugte sich Michael zu Achim hinüber und flüsterte: „Wieso darfst du das und ich nicht?“

Achims grüne Augen funkelten, als er flüsterte: „Weil du mein Lieblingsstreuner bist. Und jetzt komm schnell weg hier, sonst küss ich dich mitten im Restaurant, vor den Augen deiner Lieblingskellnerin.“


End file.
